Je veux vivre pour moi-même
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Kai a tué sa famille et son Clan lors du mariage de Jo. Bonnie le confronte mais rien ne se passe comme prévu quand il lui dit des vérités blessantes. Grâce à Kai, elle va ouvrir ses yeux sur plusieurs faits : Damon l'a manipulé et menti et tout le monde choisit toujours Elena plutôt qu'elle... sauf Kai. Ma version de la fin de saison 6 : Bonnie badass, Kai en vie. Team Bonkai !
1. Le choix

_N/A_ _: Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais très bien, ces dernières semaines étaient relaxantes et reposantes. J'espère que celles qui ont eut leur brevet, leur BAC ou leurs examens sont maintenant en train de profiter des vacances comme moi et pour les autres aussi bien entendu. Tout le monde doit profiter de ces deux mois au maximum, enfin un mois et demi maintenant…_

 _Enfin bref, si vous êtes en train de lire cette note d'auteur, vous vous doutez qu'une autre histoire va voire le jour :-) Et cette histoire est un Bonkai, plus précisément, c'est ma version de la fin de la saison 6 !_

 _Je suis toujours assez frustrée de cette fin de saison et je vais donc la rectifier à ma sauce. Cette histoire est sombre, elle n'est pas vraiment joyeuse pour certains personnages. Elle va ressembler (un tout petit peu, légèrement) au Kennett que j'ai fait lorsque Kol est mort dans la série. Bonnie va devenir une vraie dure à cuire et faire des choix qui auront des conséquences sur les autres personnages._

 _Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre qui intervient directement à la cérémonie de mariage que Kai gâche avec brio :-)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries. Je n'écris que par plaisir et parce que la série me frustre.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Son plan s'était déroulé merveille, il avait enfin pu tenir sa promesse : Infliger une mort atroce à sa famille et au Clan Gemini.

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant les cadavres de tout ces gens. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas toutes ces personnes recouvertes de sang mais cela lui importait peu. Ces personnes faisaient partie de son Clan et ce simple fait était assez pour qu'elles méritent tous d'aller brûler en Enfer. Cependant, le plus jouissif dans cette histoire, c'était la mort de son père.

Joshua Parker.

Kai regardait à présent l'homme qui l'avait martyrisé et constamment humilié durant son enfance. Il était allongé sans vie sur le sol, les yeux encore ouvert. Kai avait la folle envie de les arracher mais il se retint de le faire. Il était monstrueux mais il avait ses limites. A la place, il se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de sa petite sœur, Olivia. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'arrogance de cette petite peste blonde qui se croyait supérieur en tout. Il avait toujours préféré Lukas à sa jumelle. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas non plus ce petit coincé qui jouait déjà à la poupée étant enfant.

̶ Tout ça n'est plus un problème puisque que vous êtes tous mort maintenant, chantonna Kai au milieu de la pièce, heureux.

Il aurait bien voulu revoir le corps de Jo une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois. Il s'agissait quand même de sa sœur jumelle. Elle était une partie de lui, une sorte de prolongation de son être. Il avait toujours ressenti un lien particulier avec elle. La tuer avait demandé de la concentration et une certaine détermination surtout pour les deux vies qui grandissaient à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il avait failli ne pas plonger son couteau dans son dos mais son instant de faiblesse s'était vite évanouit. Honnêtement, il ne regrettait pas. Non seulement sa sœur allait être débarrassée de leur famille mais ses deux enfants n'allaient pas connaître le rituel de fusion. C'était assez traumatisant de vivre pendant une vingtaine d'années en sachant qu'on doit fusionner avec son jumeau en risquant de le tuer ou d'être tué !

Non seulement ces raisons étaient valables pour lui mais il sauvait aussi la vie de sa sœur de ce professeur aux tendances alcooliques qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps à instant... Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi, Kai avait gâché son mariage en poignardant la femme de sa vie qui portait ses deux enfants, et tout ça en face de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. C'était cruel et tragique, il fallait être un monstre pour anéantir autant de vie et rendre misérable ce professeur d'histoire qui avait pensé à se coller une balle en pleine tête. Or, Malachai Parker se félicitait intérieurement d'être l'auteur de ce désastre et ne demandait qu'à signer son œuvre pour que le Monde sache de quoi il était capable.

Mais pas tout de suite…

En ce moment même, il avait besoin de boire du sang humain frais. Sa transformation en hérétique faisait de lui un hybride à présent. Il était mi-sorcier et mi-vampire. Une condition dont il n'était pas fan car il détestait avec hargne ces créatures insolentes et lâches. De plus, le petit copain de Liv lui avait laissé une belle morsure de loup dans son cou, ce qui était fatal pour un vampire apparemment.

̶ Si quelqu'un est vivant, qu'il lève la main. J'ai besoin d'une bonne gorgée de sang pour me donner un peu de force, discuta-t-il en marchant entre les corps, cherchant du regard une personne encore en vie.

̶ Je suis vivante et j'ai encore plusieurs litres de sang qui coule dans mes veines, proclama une voix qui l'arrêta net dans sa marche. Je crois correspondre à tes critères non ? Reprit la voix féminine qui faisait trembler d'excitation le corps entier de Kai.

Une lueur ardente mais sombre s'alluma dans ses yeux quand son corps fit demi-tour pour faire face à personne d'autre que la chatoyante Bonnie Bennett qui baissa la main quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Vert forêt contre le Bleu métal.

La tension dans la salle augmenta de plusieurs crans. Kai pouvait sentir le pouvoir de Bonnie dans l'air, il crépitait autour de lui dans une danse menaçante et dangereuse. Tout être normal en serait effrayé mais pas lui. Il était pressé de voir ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Il était pressé de sentir et ressentir sa colère. Il n'attendait que ça dans le but de laisser exploser sa propre colère contre elle.

̶ Tu m'offrirais une de tes jolies veines pour me rassasier _Bonster_? Ricana-t-il en la voyant trembler de rage à ce surnom.

̶ Tout ce que je peux t'offrir c'est une mort douloureuse et rapide, cracha-t-elle avec une satisfaction fascinante à regarder pour lui.

̶ Tu n'es pas drôle Bonnie, bouda-t-il en guise de réponse. C'est peut-être pour ça que tes soi-disant amis ne te considèrent pas comme une personne à part entière.

La colère et la blessure dans les yeux de Bonnie trahissaient l'air fort qu'elle se donnait physiquement. Kai savait qu'il venait de taper dans un sujet très sensible pour elle. Il faisait remonter en elle son insécurité, c'était son but. C'était le seul point faible que détenait cette incroyable créature et il allait s'en servir pour lui faire mal.

̶ Je suis sûr que si ton sens de l'humour était beaucoup plus développé, ils te verraient tous de manière plus humaine et non comme une arme magique qui fait des miracles contre les méchantes personnes, termina-t-il en se retrouvant soudainement propulsé contre le lustre qui avait assommé Elena Gilbert.

L'impact n'était pas grand-chose mais juste assez puissant pour le mettre à terre et briser encore plus l'objet qui n'illuminait plus rien. Un rire sombre s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Parker, agaçant Bonnie.

̶ Défait le sort Kai, cria-t-elle en le regardant rigoler tout en la montrant du doigt.

Il se moquait d'elle et Bonnie n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle montra son mécontentement en lui brisant les os de sa main gauche. Kai hurla un instant mais son rire devint plus fort.

̶ Je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas, admit-il entre deux crises de rire avant de tenter de se calmer. Il n'y a qu'un choix à faire Bon-Bon, soit tu meurs et Elena se réveille, soit tu restes en vie et Elena dort pendant les soixante prochaines années…Aie !

Cette réponse ne plaisait pas du tout à Bonnie qui décida d'en finir avec le sorcier qui grimaçait à cause de la douleur à son cou. Elle prit un bout de bois qui correspondait au pied d'une chaise cassée. Elle s'approcha lentement de Kai qui touchait la morsure qu'il avait subie. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, elle devait planter ce bout de bois dans le cœur de ce monstre. Elle aurait du faire ça dès le départ, elle aurait du se débarrasser de lui en 1903.

' _Où alors tu aurais dû lui laisser une deuxième chance'_ chuchota sa conscience.

Bonnie se mordit furieusement la lèvre, refusant de laisser cette pensée l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Le temps n'était plus au regret mais à l'action. Elle devait tuer Kai une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne lui avait apporté que souffrance et peur. Aujourd'hui, il avait atteint le sommet.

Résolue à faire le sale boulot, Bonnie s'approcha de lui lentement avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

̶ Tu sais que les loups sont le fruit d'une malédiction n'est-ce pas ?

Bonnie ne répondit pas mais prit un pas de plus vers le sorcier, discrètement.

̶ Les malédictions sont jetées par les sorciers et les sorcières, poursuivit Kai en sentant la présence de Bonnie derrière lui. Du coup je me dis que je peux, avec mon don exceptionnel, aspirer la magie de cette morsure et me guérir moi-même non ?

Kai n'attendit pas l'approbation de Bonnie pour tester sa théorie. Il mit sa main droite à son cou tout en se levant et commença à siphonner la magie que détenait la morsure de loup. C'est avec joie que sa théorie fut correcte. L'hérétique enleva sa main de son cou qui était comme neuf. Il n'avait plus rien, la morsure avait entièrement disparue ainsi que ses effets néfastes.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce petit retournement de situation. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas distraire et s'empressa de planter le pieu en bois dans le dos de Kai. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'était retourné à vitesse surhumaine et tenait fermement son poignet dans sa main droite. Bonnie essayait de mettre plus de pression pour abaisser le pieu vers sa poitrine même si elle savait que c'était futile. Kai était plus fort physiquement et il avait la force d'un vampire.

̶ Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait fonctionner Bon-Bon ? Dit-il la voix basse en approchant son visage près du sien, fixant sans relâche ses yeux verts. Tu me déçois beaucoup, j'attendais un peu plus de ta part. C'est vraiment pathétique…

Cette insulte fit mal pour l'égo de la jeune sorcière. Qu'il se moque d'elle était une chose mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était pathétique. Irritée, vexée mais surtout en rage, elle lui administra un anévrisme comme elle n'en avait jamais donné auparavant. L'hybride lâcha son poignet pour mettre ses deux mains à sa tête face à la douleur soudaine et brutale. Son visage se tordait de douleur alors que celui de Bonnie était plus détendu et satisfait. Un sourire sadique apparut même sur les lèvres de la sorcière quand Kai se mit à gémir de douleur.

̶ Ça c'est pour m'avoir espionné pendant quatre mois, cria-t-elle avant de lui briser les phalanges de ses mains. Ça c'est pour m'avoir manipulé, continua-t-elle en brisant les os de son bras gauche, souriant encoure plus en voyant l'expression tordue de Kai. Ça c'est pour m'avoir planté une flèche dans l'abdomen, dit-elle en lui brisant les os du bras droit, lui soutirant un troisième cri douloureux. Et ça c'est pour m'avoir drogué et planté un coup de couteau, s'époumona-t-elle furieuse en lui brisant les os des deux jambes.

Kai tomba à genoux dans un cri de pure agonie. Bonnie n'y allait pas de main morte, sa magie devenait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus sombre aussi. Les lumières blanches s'allumaient et s'éteignaient, les ampoules allaient bientôt toutes exploser si Bonnie n'arrêtait pas d'emmagasiner de la puissance. Elle n'allait pas hésiter à utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait pour le tuer. C'était peut-être effrayant pour la personne qui allait recevoir cette puissance contre lui mais pour Kai, c'était un honneur. Il était heureux. Il était heureux que la sorcière Bennett use toute sa magie rien que pour lui. Et pourtant, il allait devoir l'arrêter car il voulait quand même rester en vie.

Pour cela, Kai fit un effort monumental pour dépasser sa douleur. En cet instant, il remerciait le ciel d'être un vampire, la guérison rapide était un vrai avantage qui allait le rendre plus difficile à tuer. Il se releva lentement, se concentrant à bloquer du mieux qu'il pouvait la magie de Bonnie qui essayait de lui briser à nouveau les os mais sans succès. Kai offrit un demi-sourire à la jeune métisse qui lui lançait un regard de pure haine. Il en était presque retourné, dans le mauvais sens du terme mais il laissa cette émotion de côté pour ne pas perdre le fil. Il devait rester dans le contrôle de la situation, il ne devait pas laisser Bonnie prendre le dessus.

A son tour, il utilisa ses pouvoirs contre elle et réussit à la propulser violemment contre le mur. Le dos de Bonnie heurta le plâtre et son petit corps tomba au sol, lui coupant le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

̶ Ça c'est pour m'avoir tué en premier avec une pioche Bon-Bon, dit-il en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter le corps de Bonnie dans les airs. Car oui, tu oublis très vite que c'est toi qui a commencé les hostilités en me tuant en premier alors que je voulais tout simplement partir de ma prison avec Damon et toi, lâcha-t-il amèrement avant de la propulser de nouveau vers le mur.

Pour la deuxième fois Bonnie rencontra le mur mais la puissance était presque le double. Son souffle fut à nouveau coupé mais beaucoup plus longtemps, sa vision était devenue floue pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Kai qui avait la sienne penchée, la détaillant avec une certaine obscurité.

̶ Tu n'es qu'un monstre, lâcha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en se relevant avec difficulté. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Regarde tout autour de toi ! Cria-t-elle en voyant les corps de ces gens recouvert de sang.

Kai se fichait royalement de ces tas de corps qui jonchaient le sol, il se fichait de savoir qu'on pensait qu'il était un monstre mais quand ce mot sortit de la bouche de Bonnie, quelque chose en lui se brisa. La colère l'envahit soudainement et assombri l'atmosphère. La belle métisse le ressentit et un frisson parcouru son dos. Elle prit un pas en arrière involontairement.

̶ Tu trouves que ce que je viens de faire est monstrueux ? Interrogea-t-il avec sérieux. Oui tu as raison c'est monstrueux, confirma-t-il deux secondes après. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas le seul responsable de ce carnage Bonnie, affirma Kai avec un sourire satisfait. Tu es aussi responsable que moi de toutes ces morts.

̶ Quoi ? S'étrangla presque la sorcière.

̶ Ne fais pas l'innocente Bon-Bon, tu ne la sens donc pas cette culpabilité qui te ronge ? N'entends-tu pas cette voix qui te dit que tu aurais pu éviter touts ces morts en faisant le bon choix ?

Bonnie savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Kai mais elle préférait le nier. Admettre qu'il avait raison venait à lui donner victoire. Elle n'admettrait jamais qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de tout ces gens, de la mort de Jo, du sort que subissait Elena tout ça parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné une chance, parce qu'elle voulait se venger.

' _Tu aurais dû lui laisser une deuxième chance…'_

̶ Ce n'est pas moi qui a tué toutes ses personnes mais c'est toi, cracha-t-elle avec venin opprimant ses pensées.

̶ Mais tout ça c'est de TA faute, cria Kai en perdant le contrôle. Tu m'as poignardé et tu m'as laissé là-bas avec eux. Tu m'as abandonné tout seul avec ces monstres alors que je te faisais confiance, avoua-t-il avec une émotion qui fit battre rapidement le cœur de Bonnie. Tu m'as vraiment blessé _Bonster_.

̶ Tu méritais de pourrir là-bas après tout ce que tu m'as fait !

̶ Je t'ai dit ne plus être le même qu'avant, j'ai cherché à avoir ton pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait mais tu m'as rejeté. Tu n'as pas voulu croire que j'avais changé, reprocha Kai avec force, les poings serrés. Tu aurais dû me laisser une autre chance.

̶ Il en était hors de question, lâcha Bonnie ferme. Quelle personne sainte d'esprit peux pardonner à celui qui l'a poignardé et terrorisé avant de la laisser complètement seule ? Vociféra-t-elle amère. Si vraiment tu as changé et que tu es capable d'émotions et de sentiments, tu as alors su comment je me suis sentie quand tu m'as laissé toute seule.

Oh que oui il avait sentie à quel point c'était douloureux d'être abandonné, surtout quand la personne qui l'avait fait était la fille dont il était obsédé. Ça faisait mal ! Très, très mal.

̶ Tu oublis encore une fois que j'ai voulu t'embarquer avec moi à Portland mais que tu as refusé. Si je t'ai laissé seule c'est une fois de plus à cause de toi, à cause de ton syndrome du parfait martyr. Tes choix ont eut des conséquences abominables, vilaine fille, taquine Kai en montrant la scène. Tes amis en payent le prix malheureusement.

̶ Si tu es si en colère contre moi pour t'avoir abandonné, tu dois t'en prendre à moi et rien qu'à moi Kai. Laisse Elena en dehors de ça, défait le sort qui nous lie.

Kai se mit à rire avant de prendre un pas vers Bonnie qui sentit son corps devenir rigide, prêt à se défendre au moindre geste.

̶ Tu ne comprends donc pas, lâcha Kai mi-agacé mi-amusé. Ma vengeance contre toi et déjà terminée. Ces morts seront sur ta conscience et le sommeil d'Elena sera une vraie torture jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu seras tourmentée pour le restant de tes jours...enfin, si Damon fait le bon choix…

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la vengeance de Kai contre elle. Il ne voulait doc pas la tuer ? Il voulait seulement la tourmenter ? A première vue, c'était un mouvement idiot mais en y regardant de plus près, c'était terriblement ingénieux. Kai la connaissait par cœur, il savait que sa culpabilité allait la ronger de l'intérieure.

̶ Je vais te tuer, murmura-t-elle les poings serrés et le corps tremblant.

̶ J'aimerais bien te voir essayer mais avant laisse-moi me délecter de ton sang si enivrant, répliqua-t-il hautain, les veines sous ses yeux apparaissant ainsi que des crocs.

Kai flasha vers Bonnie en un instant mais la sorcière réussit à le faire voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle prit ensuite une carafe d'eau venant d'une table et lança l'eau devant elle. Kai arriva à vitesse vampirique vers la sorcière mais des flammes apparurent subitement devant lui au moment même où Bonnie prononça la formule _Phaesmatos Incendia_.

Kai recula rapidement et secoua son bras car son costume avait commencé à s'enflammer. Bonnie intensifia le feu qui avançait dangereusement vers Kai mais il recula subitement. Il utilisa à son tour une formule qui éteignit le feu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Un sourire narquois s'empara de ses lèvres mais il disparut aussitôt quand il sentit aussitôt sa peau le brûler. Pourtant, Bonnie ne lui avait pas jeté de veine de venus.

̶ Tu ne reconnais pas ce sort ? Lança la sorcière hautaine à son tour. C'est celui que tu as utilisé sur Elena quand tu l'as kidnappé.

Ah mais oui, c'était le sort qui transformait le sang en acide. Il avait aimé l'utiliser sur le vampire brun dont Damon Salvatore n'arrêtait pas de parler. Par contre, il n'aimait pas très fan d'être la victime. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, c'était sacrément douloureux. Son visage commençait à brûler ainsi que son corps, il devait faire quelque chose. Serrant les dents il ferma les yeux et murmura un contre-sort. Lentement son sang redevint normal mais Bonnie profita de ce moment pour agir en lançant un sort qu'il connaissait très bien.

̶ Mot…

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de terminer de prononcer le sort qu'une main puissante vint s'écraser contre sa bouche et son dos contre le mur. Elle sentit son corps se paralyser au toucher de Kai. Ce qui n'était pas une métaphore car Kai venait justement de la paralyser avec un sort. La panique envahit la sorcière aux cheveux courts mais elle était incapable de bouger ses jambes et ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait bouger que la tête. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle alors qu'un sanglot étouffé par la main de Kai réussit à se faire entendre.

Le sorcier-vampire qui avait retrouvé la couleur normal de ses yeux approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres n'embrassent le front de Bonnie. Il baissa la tête avant d'enlever la main qui couvrait la bouche de la sorcière. Il embrassa délicatement la joue de Bonnie qui bougeait la tête vers la droite pour éviter ce contact mais en vain.

̶ Chut Bonnie, chuchota-t-il en fixant avec admiration les lèvres de la sorcière Bennett tout en appréciant l'odeur de son parfum. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait mal quand tu m'as abandonné là-bas, répéta-t-il avec une tristesse poignante que Bonnie doutait qu'il ne joue la comédie. Tu as brisé mon cœur en mille morceaux…

Cette phrase fit battre le cœur de Bonnie encore plus vite qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Kai, lui, releva les yeux pour planter son regard bleu métallique dans les yeux effrayés de Bonnie.

̶ Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'allais prendre un malin plaisir à sucer ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte dans la vidéo que j'ai faite pour toi.

Bonnie avala sa salive, peu sûre de ce que Kai voulait d'elle au final. La laisser en vie et la tourmenter ou alors la tuer ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse car les lèvres de Kai se dirigèrent vers son oreille.

̶ Je vais juste prendre plaisir à sucer ton délicieux nectar en veillant à ce que tu sois toujours en vie Bon-Bon, susurra-t-il la voix sombre mais sensuel.

Bonnie allait prononcer la formule pour que le pied de la chaise vienne se planter dans le dos de Kai mais le mot s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand Kai plaqua son corps contre le sien, ne laissant aucun espace. Elle pouvait sentir malgré sa paralysie chaque centimètre du corps de Kai, chaque muscle mais aussi la chaleur que dégageait un certain organe. Bizarrement, son propre corps ne semblait pas révulser par ce toucher si intime, au contraire. La descendante d'Emily Bennett sentait son corps réagir intérieurement et extérieurement, ce qui la rendait folle de rage, elle était dégoûtée d'elle-même.

Tout à coup, les lèvres de Kai se retrouvèrent contre son cou alors que ses mains s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Bonnie attendait la douleur des crocs et ferma les yeux, anticipant le moment ou sa peau allait laisser Kai introduire ses crocs mais elle les rouvrit instantanément quand elle sentit la langue de Kai laper délicatement son cou, de manière presque érotique. Un soupir mi-surpris et mi-extasié s'échappa de ses lèvres à sa plus grande honte, faisant sourire Kai contre son cou.

̶ Arr..Arrête…

Kai leva la tête, satisfait vu le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il baissa à nouveau les lèvres vers le cou d'une Bonnie qui aurait pu trembler comme une feuille si son corps pouvait bouger. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, ce que son corps ressentait quand Kai la touchait ainsi…

Bonnie arrêta de penser quand elle sentit à nouveau la langue de Kai, elle voulait prononcer le mot Motus pour le prendre au dépourvu, ou lui infliger un anévrisme mais son corps ne semblait pas d'accord, il ne lui donnait pas l'énergie nécessaire. Finalement, c'était trop tard car Bonnie laissa échapper un petit cri quand les crocs de Kai percèrent soudainement sa peau. Si elle pouvait bouger ses mains, elle aurait certainement tenu la veste noire de l'homme qu'elle haïssait par reflexe mais elle ne pouvait pas. Les premières gorgées étaient très douloureuses mais Bonnie s'aperçut bien assez tôt avec horreur que la douleur disparaissait pour laisser place au…au plaisir.

C'était un réel choc pour elle. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se faisait mordre par un vampire. La première fois à cause de Damon. Il lui avait sauté dessus et pratiquement arraché la gorge. Elle avait eut très mal. La deuxième fois, c'était Elena qui avait planté ses crocs dans son cou, par derrière. Une fois encore, l'expérience avait été tout sauf agréable. Mais là, maintenant, c'était incroyable. Elle se retenait littéralement de gémir son appréciation à l'être horrible qui lui procurait ce plaisir inattendu à chaque fois qu'il aspirait son sang.

Comment pouvait-elle se sentir ainsi ? Kai venait de tuer toute sa famille et des innocents, il avait lié la vie d'Elena à la sienne et il était là, en train de lui procurer des sensations étranges, en plein milieu d'une trentaine de cadavres. C'était morbide !

Alors qu'elle tentait de garder son calme et ses gémissements, qu'elle essayait de réprimer la sensation chaude qui s'emparait de son bas-ventre, elle sentit les mains de Kai se balader le long de son corps et l'entendit gémir son plaisir.

̶ Bonnie, chuchota-t-il la voix rauque après avoir retiré ses crocs ensanglantés.

Bonnie ne pouvait pas répondre, elle se sentait très faible. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et les ténèbres menaçaient de l'emporter. Elle sentit son corps partir sur le côté mais Kai la retint, elle le sentit la déposer sur le sol. Il lui avait prit trop de sang, elle allait s'évanouir et mourir, elle le savait. Ce connard lui avait encore mentit mais d'un côté c'était peut-être mieux non ? Au moins Elena allait se réveiller.

' _Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! Tu veux vivre, tu veux qu'on te choisisse pour une fois. Les autres n'en feront jamais autant pour toi, fais-en de même. N'as-tu pas compris ?'_

La voix dans sa tête reprenait le dessus, celle qui lui conseillait toujours de faire ce qu'elle voulait. La voix qu'elle ignorait toujours depuis si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à l'ignorer car Bonnie avait vraiment envie de vivre. Elle en avait marre de mourir et de se sacrifier.

̶ Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt Damon, déclara soudainement Kai en marchant loin d'elle. Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te montrer.

Bonnie essayait de trouver Damon du regard mais elle commençait à tourner de l'œil. Néanmoins, elle vit le visage du vampire aux yeux bleus quand il accourut vers elle et s'accroupit, lui tenant délicatement la tête entre ses deux mains, caressant ses joues avec ses deux pouces.

̶ Da-Damon.

̶ Chut Bonnie, je suis là, rassura le vampire en lui donnant un sourire triste.

Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi mais rien que de le voir lui apportait de la joie. Elle pouvait lutter encore quelques instants avant que les ténèbres ne la réclament.

̶ Si Bonnie ne reçoit pas de ton sang maintenant, elle risque de mourir, informa Kai en regardant avec insolence Damon qui levait maintenant la tête pour regarder celui qui avait détruit cette journée en une seconde. Si tu donnes ton sang à Bonnie, elle vivra et Elena se réveillera dans une soixantaine d'années. Si tu ne donnes pas ton sang à notre Bon-Bon, elle mourra et Elena se réveillera tout de suite, réexpliqua l'hérétique fier du plan qu'il avait manigancé. Fais le bon choix Damon, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps…

Damon grogna vers Kai mais baissa la tête pour regarder à nouveau Bonnie qui le regardait fixement. Le vampire était coincé, elle le savait.

Matt lui avait dit de fuir la ville plus tôt car Damon allait choisir Elena mais Bonnie avait refusé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond, elle espérait que Damon soit raisonnable. Elle s'était nettement rapprochée de lui et le considérait comme son ami, un confident.

̶ Bonnie…, commença Damon les yeux emplit de regret.

La sorcière Bennett savait ce que cette expression voulait dire. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure et d'une douche froide à la fois. Damon avait choisit qui il allait sauver et cette personne ce n'était pas elle mais Elena.

' _Ce sera toujours Elena, ta vie ne vaut rien à leurs yeux…'_

Les yeux de Bonnie s'embuèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et ses larmes coulèrent avant même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son cœur était en train de s'effriter.

̶ Je suis désolé Bonnie. Je te demande pardon, s'excusa Damon les yeux implorant, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

Bonnie détourna la tête, ses paupières menaçant de se fermer. Elle sentit le visage de Damon s'approcher et elle sentit ses lèvres de poser sur la joue. Or le contact ne faisait que la refroidir, ce n'était pas comme le baiser que Kai lui avait donné plus tôt…

L'aîné des Salvatore se releva lentement et bloqua son regard haineux vers Kai qui avait regardé la scène avec attention. Damon fit ensuite demi-tour avant de partir, la tête baissée rejoindre Elena à l'hôpital.

̶ C'est tout ? Questionna Kai surpris et hébété regardant Damon puis Bonnie puis encore Damon avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Il va te laisser là mourante ?

Bonnie qui continuait de pleurer, les yeux à demi-clôt ne répondait pas. Sa peine était trop grande et ses dernières minutes ne devaient pas êtres gâchées en échangeant ses derniers mots avec Kai. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de mettre de côté la rancœur et frustration qui se développaient en elle mais elle en était incapable.

̶ Waouh, je crois vraiment que ton humour est ce qui te porte préjudice, ricana Kai en s'approchant d'elle et en la regardant. C'est un coup dur non ? Damon ne veux pas te porter secours pour qu'Elena se réveille et aucuns de tes autres amis ne se préoccupent de toi actuellement. Ce garçon blond qui était avec toi, Matt je crois, il est le seul peut-être à bien t'apprécier comme tu es. Dommage qu'il n'est pas ici…

Bonnie se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure, le cœur brisé par les propos de Kai.

̶ Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, admit dérangé Kai. Cette situation complète devait faire souffrir Damon mais il n'a même pas cligné des yeux et à décidé si rapidement…

La vision de Bonnie commençait vraiment à lui faire défaut.

̶ Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Bon-Bon, soupira Kai en flashant vers elle et en s'accroupissant à côté. Moi je me soucie de toi, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est hors de question que tu meurs tout de suite.

La belle métisse n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là car elle entendit le bruit de la peau s'arracher. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le poignet de Kai contre sa bouche et elle sentit le sang couler dans sa gorge. Pendant, une seconde, elle était prête à refuser le sang pour mourir une bonne fois pour toute, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de le faire.

' _Il est hors de question de mourir comme ça, tu veux vivre Bonnie !'_

Sa conscience, sa voix intérieure avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle vouait vivre. Et elle allait vivre. Oui elle allait vivre car elle le méritait. Elle méritait de vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait, elle méritait elle aussi d'avoir un avenir, d'avoir une maison, un travail, un mari et même des enfants. Elle méritait cette vie dont elle rêvait depuis toute petite. Ce n'était pas Damon Salvatore ou encore Kai Parker qui allait décider pour elle. Ce n'était pas parce que la vie d'Elena était en jeu qu'elle allait renoncer et se sacrifier…encore !

Déterminée, Bonnie fronça les sourcils et rassembla toutes ses forces pour boire le sang de Kai avec ferveur. Elle but tout ce que Kai avait à lui donner, en faisant même attention de ne pas en perdre une goutte.

A la fin, Kai retira son poignet, un sourire immense sur ses lèvres. Quant à Bonnie, elle décida enfin de laisser les ténèbres prendre possession d'elle, elle était trop fatiguée. Tant pis si elle devait passer la nuit avec tout ces cadavres au sol. Elle voulait juste se reposer.

Kai profita de l'inconscience de Bonnie pour lui toucher la joue.

̶ Je pense que les prochains jours vont êtres forts intéressants Bon-Bon !

Sans plus tarder, il passa un bras sous les genoux de Bonnie et l'autre à l'arrière de son dos avant de la soulever et de se lever. La tête de Bonnie se posa contre son torse et le sorcier-vampire traversa la salle en évitant soigneusement les cadavres sur le sol, un sourire triomphant ornant ses lèvres.

Et dire qu'il avait cru que Damon allait lui décapiter la tête pour sauver Bonnie… Le Salvatore était encore plus pitoyable qu'il ne le pensait !

* * *

 **N/A** **: Bon voila ma version finale de la saison 6 de Vampire Diaries pour le Bonkai, je sais j'ai mis des moments un hot et peut-être un peu OOC non ? J'espérais avoir une Bonnie assez méchante et égoïste dans la saison 7 mais je crois que je peux encore rêver.**

 **Normalement je voulais un OS et arrêter cette histoire ainsi mais j'ai décidé de continuer un peu plus pour justement explorer une Bonnie plus sombre et pour mettre encore plus de Bonkai. Je pense donc que cette histoire aura 5 chapitres, ce n'est pas une histoire détaillée comme mon premier Bonkai mais j'espère quand même que l'histoire vous plaira.**

 **Aussi j'annonce que je vais faire des One-Shot interconnectés concernant mon histoire Bonkai "Caught in a bad romance" Les One-Shot seront un Pays que Bonnie et Kai visiteront pour leur tour du monde. Nous verrons comment ils se supportent l'un et l'autre et comment leur relation évolue. Juste après les One-Shot je pense même refaire une suite. Je verrais d'ici là.**

 **En attendant, laissez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre :-)**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**

 **Bisous.**

 **Whiteblackgrey !**


	2. Dernière chance

**Mangiste :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente de voir que nous avons la même vision, du coup j'espère que cette histoire te plaira :-)_

 **Love the Original Family :** _Moi je suis tout simplement heureuse de voir que tu continues de me suivre. Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, ça fait trop plaisir. Et oui, j'ai décidé de faire un moment Hot dans le premier chapitre, d'habitude je suis extrêmement longue mais là comme c'est une histoire plus courte que les autres, j'essaye d'aller plus vite lol._

 **Abbyfalls345 :** _Je suis soulagée de voir que tu adores, j'ai eut peur au début lol. Tu m'as bien eu -) Le moment de la morsure était assez hot, moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'est d'être à la place de Bonnie. La Bonnie Badass arrivera bientôt et elle va tout défoncer, plus de pitié. La fin de la saison 6 m'a laissé dans un état affreux et je ne m'y remets toujours pas d'ailleurs. Voir la tête de Kai voler comme ça…C'était douloureux ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire._

 **Kara :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis contente de lire que tu me suis depuis un moment. J'espère que la suite va te plaire :-)_

 **Dante Bloody :** _Merci pour tes deux reviews, l'une sur Caught in a bad romance et une pour ce premier chapitre. Bonnie prends sa vie en main tout doucement mais pour l'instant elle fait encore des choix en faveurs de ses amis mais elle va vite regretter et eux vont regretter de s'être servis d'elle et de lui avoir menti. Le prochain chapitre sera assez énorme pour Bonnie -) Je pense que cette fiction sera plus longue que prévu, j'ai toujours des idées qui viennent entre temps, c'est agaçant quelques fois mais au final je suis assez satisfaite lol. Sinon, je suis très curieuse de lire l'histoire que tu prépares, elle promet d'être bien alors compte sur moi pour la lire, ton idée est super (^-^) J'ai hâte de te laisser des commentaires !_

 **Leaaya :** _Tu me fait rougir avec tous ces compliments :-) Merci beaucoup de me laisser une review aussi géniale que la tienne. Je suis heureuse de lire que tu aimes mes fictions et que tu aimes bien ce début d'histoire. J'espère bien que la suite va te plaire. Et oui je peux te confirmer que tu as déjà laissé des reviews à mes autres histoire, surtout le Kennett (^-^)_

 **Gaelle :** _Je te remercie énormément pour ton commentaire, c'est super plaisant de lire tes lignes. Je me doutais qu'un OS serait très frustrant et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai continué en plus de vouloir une Bonnie badass. Mes petits OS sur le voyage Bonkai vont bientôt voir le jour, je suis en train d'en commencer un -) Merci aussi de m'avoir prévenue pour la mise en place des noms de mes personnages. J'avais oublié de mettre Kai dans les personnages principaux :-/_

 **BlueGuns :** _Merci de ton retour à toi aussi, je suis contente de voir tes commentaires et je le suis encore plus quand ils sont positifs. Je prie pour que la suite de cette histoire te plaise. Bonnie s'affirme un peu plus mais elle va encore faire une erreur dans ce chapitre qu'elle va regretter au suivant et va la conduire à écouter son côté sauvage. Les petits OS sur le voyage Bonkai vont bientôt arriver -)_

 **Bamon :** _Merci de m'exprimer ton ressenti et ne t'en fait pas je ne prends pas mal ton commentaire :-) Je comprends qu'en tant que fan de Bamon et donc de Damon, tu sois déçue que dans cette histoire il est un peu méchant (entre nous ce n'est pas vraiment lui mais chut lol) J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'ai de l'inspiration pour écrire une histoire Bamon ou Kennett mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en ai malheureusement plus :-( Les scénaristes font du n'importe quoi avec le personnage de Damon (sauf relation bamon saison 6) et ça me déçois de plus en plus et les spoilers de la saison 7 le concernant avec Bonnie m'ont littéralement fait mal au cœur et dégoûtés. Puis en ce moment je suis trop obsédée par le Bonkai lol. Tout ce que je peux faire en Bamon et Kennett ce sont des OS mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire, je ne peux rien promettre du coup et je ne préfère pas pour ne pas te faire de faux espoirs :)_

 **Mlissa :** _Tout d'abord je te souhaite de bonne vacance en Turquie, j'aimerais être à ta place lol. Ensuite, je voudrai te dire merci pour ton commentaire je suis contente que tu es satisfaite avec les nouvelles que j'ai apportés concernant les vacances Bonkai et la suite Caught in a Bad romance :-) Les OS arriveront bientôt ! Merci encore -)_

 **Guest :** _Je suis contente de te revoir, car oui je te soupçonne d'être Bonkai non ? Les smiley sont similaires et ta façon d'écrire aussi. Je suis ravie de lire que la scène hot t'a plût et que ce chapitre t'a rendu folle lol. J'espère bien que la suite te plaira Bonnie reste encore elle-même mais le prochain chapitre va être sa descente du côté obscure de la force lol. Merci de ton commentaire (^-^)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et ne gagne aucun salaire en écrivant mes histoires.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quelque chose était en train de se promener sur son visage. C'était quelque chose de doux, aussi léger qu'une caresse. Cette sensation étrange qui parcourait délicatement sa joue était agréable, elle pouvait même sentir ses muscles se détendre. Elle devait absolument ouvrir ses yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais ses paupières étaient encore trop lourdes. Pourtant, une voix intérieure lui ordonnait de faire cet effort.

Elle tenta une première fois mais un gémissement de protestation sortit de ses lèvres et ses oreilles crurent entendre un léger ricanement. La seconde suivante, Bonnie sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Cette sensation était loin d'être agréable, si bien que sa tête tourna vers la droite pour éviter à nouveau ce contact. Elle crut réussir mais la sensation revint subitement. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent tout à coup et la lumière agressa ses yeux mais cette lumière disparût aussitôt quand la tête d'une personne se mit devant son champ de vision.

Bonnie plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner les traits de ce visage soudain. Son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes et son corps se raidit.

̶ Finalement tu es réveillée _Bonster_ , claironna Kai. Tu sais que ça fait plus de quinze minutes que je caresse ton visage avec cette plume dans l'espoir que tu te réveilles ?

Bonnie jeta son œil brièvement sur la plume blanche que lui montrait le sorcier avec un demi-sourire avant de se redresser lentement et d'inspecter ses environs. Elle était dans une chambre, assise sur un lit deux places. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici… Attendez un instant, si, elle savait pourquoi elle était ici.

Elle s'était évanouie lors de sa confrontation avec le sorcier devenu un hybride. Kai l'avait mordu et s'était abreuvé de son sang. Il l'avait vidé de ses forces au point ou elle était au bord de la mort. Damon est arrivé à ce moment et le vampire devait décider si oui ou non il allait la sauver. Le vampire avait décidé bien vite.

Damon l'avait laissé tomber.

Ce souvenir avait le malheur de lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il l'a choisisse elle. Son choix l'avait retourné et déchiré à un niveau tellement haut que la chute était brutale. Pour elle, c'était comme s'il avait donné l'autorisation à Kai de la tuer.

Kai…

Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait la regarder mourir avec une mine réjouie mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait entendu son désarroi quand Damon avait fait son choix, il semblait surpris.

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait pas la réponse et elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment la connaître. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était les mots exacts qu'il avait prononcé avant de lui donner de son sang :

 _« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Bon-Bon ! Moi je me soucie de toi, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est hors de question que tu meurs tout de suite. »_

Ces mots, elle ne savait pas comment les interpréter, surtout la fin. Que voulait-il dire par il était hors de question qu'elle meurt tout de suite ? Avait-il l'intention de la torturer et de la tourmenter ? Curieuse de connaitre la réponse pour savoir comment réagir avec lui, elle posa son regard émeraude sur lui.

Il était en train de la regarder avec son éternel sourire en coin, assis sur le bord du lit qu'elle occupait. Ses yeux bleus-gris étaient brillants, comme lorsqu'il lui avait préparé leur déjeuner à Thanksgiving. Sa barbe avait disparue pour laisser place à une peau lisse, lui rappelant le parfait sociopathe qui l'avait terrorisé en 1994. Sa silhouette était entourée de lumière, surtout au niveau de sa tête, cela donnait l'impression à Bonnie d'une présence angélique mais elle savait que cette apparence était trompeuse. Kai Parker était le Diable incarné, ce qu'il avait fait à Jo en était la preuve.

̶ As-tu perdu ta voix ? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas le silence Bon-Bon, finit-il par dire sous le silence qu'imposait la sorcière Bennett. Je peux combler ce silence en parlant toute la journée si tu veux mais ma gorge va finir par s'assécher et j'ai peur que tu t'enfuis d'ici au moment ou je risque de descendre aller chercher de l'eau. Et honnêtement ce serait dommage que tu partes alors que nous avons tant de chose à nous dire depuis que tu m'as abandonné en 1903 sans aucune raison valable à mon goût. En plus je dois te…

̶ La ferme et vas-t-en !

Kai arrêta de parler en entendant le claquement de voix soudain de Bonnie. Son regard dur et menaçant en prime pour donner plus de poids à sa requête. Kai prit une inspiration rapide et soupira, faussement blasé.

̶ Ce n'est pas gentil de parler ainsi à celui qui t'as sauvé la vie et qui a pris soin de toi pendant deux jours complet. Je me suis tellement bien occupé de toi que je me suis négligé, annonça-t-il en montrant son corps. J'ai seulement pris une douche et me suis rasé il y a trois heures pour me débarrasser du sang séché et de cette odeur de mort. J'étais assez déçu de devoir raser ma barbe mais je me suis dit qu'elle repoussera et j'y prendrai mieux soin car elle était beaucoup trop longue à mon goût. Bon je sais elle était trop longue de deux mini mètres mais je suis assez perfectionniste et le look de nos jours c'est devenu capital selon les magasines de mode…

Bonnie arrêta d'écouter les bêtises de Kai pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Deux jours complets avait-il dit. Elle est restée inconsciente pendant deux jours en sa compagnie ? C'était impossible, elle avait l'impression de s'être évanouie quelques heures seulement. C'était pire qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle devait partir au plus vite de cet endroit et retourner chez elle ou mieux chez Caroline. Elle devait absolument rejoindre son amie et voir ce qu'il se passait pour Elena.

Peut-être même pourrait-elle voir Stefan ou encore Damon ?

Rien qu'en repensant au vampire son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pourtant, elle devait le confronter et discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait besoin d'entendre plus que de simples excuses et de voir ses yeux bleus emplit de regret et de tristesse. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec tout le monde pour trouver une solution sur le sort d'Elena et le sien.

D'accord avec elle-même, Bonnie se leva du lit en oubliant la présence de Kai. Elle se dirigea donc vers la seule porte qui menait vers l'extérieure de la chambre. Au moment ou Bonnie arriva près de cette porte, cette dernière se referma violemment devant elle, la faisant sursauter. La belle métisse se retourna pour envoyer un regard furieux à Kai qui était à présent debout, les bras croisés.

̶ Où comptes-tu aller jeune fille ? T'ai-je dis que tu pouvais partir ?

Bonnie leva un sourcil et lui infligea un anévrisme mais Kai ne bougea pas d'un poil. Bonnie tenta une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien.

̶ Tu sais pourquoi ton anévrisme ne fonctionne pas _Bon_ ? C'est parce que je ne suis plus un vampire, annonça le sorcier en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment Kai était redevenu un sorcier à moins qu'il… Non, il n'était pas aussi prévoyant…

̶ Pendant mon séjour forcé en 1903, je suis allé sur cet île avec mes nouveaux amis pour aspirer les pouvoirs de ton ancêtre et par la même occasion, je me suis procuré la cure, juste au cas-où, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui fit un effort immense pour ne pas prendre un pas en arrière. Être un vampire est une vraie contrainte, on perd ses pouvoirs, je ne pouvais que l'aspirer. Or, j'aime trop être un sorcier et depuis que je suis le leader, j'ai des tas de pouvoirs. Donc si tu veux t'en prendre à moi, tu peux toujours utiliser d'autres sortilèges.

La proposition de Kai déconcerta Bonnie mais juste le temps d'une seconde. La sorcière était plus qu'heureuse d'exaucer sa requête. Sans attendre, elle murmura :

̶ _Motus._

Rien ne se produisit.

La barre de rideau au coin de la pièce, celle qu'elle voulait faire léviter furieusement contre la poitrine de Kai n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. _Nada_.

̶ Vas-y réessaye, se moqua l'insolent jeune homme en prenant un autre pas vers elle.

̶ _Motus._

Toujours rien. Bonnie regardait ses mains, paniquée puis elle leva lentement la tête vers Kai qui appréciait chaque moment son impuissance et sa terreur. Elle ressemblait à un petit lapin pétrifié sous les lumières des phares d'une voiture. C'était mignon et adorable à voir.

̶ Oh ! Il semble que tu sois à court de magie _Bon-Bon_. Je crois que c'est ma faute. J'ai dû siphonner un peu de ta magie quand j'ai changé tes vêtements.

Bonnie baissa rapidement la tête pour voir qu'elle n'avait plus sa veste en cuir, son maillot crème, son jean et ses bottes. Elle était vêtue d'un simple pyjama de couleur violet. La colère monta en flèche ainsi que son embarras mais la colère était l'émotion dominante. Kai le vit car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

̶ Ne sois pas d'humeur hostile. Je te jure que je n'ai pas regardé ton corps plus qu'il ne le fallait. Je n'ai pas touché à tes sous-vêtements par respect et aussi par défi même si j'avais très envie de les enlever avec mes dents.

C'était trop pour Bonnie qui ferma le poing avant de l'abattre sur la joue de Kai.

L'ancien hérétique n'avait pas imaginé cette réponse violente et soudaine. Il fut surpris par la douleur et la rapidité du coup. Sa main s'était mise instinctivement sur sa joue et son sourire taquin s'était dissipé. Bonnie, elle, respirait rapidement, foudroyant le sorcier du regard. Elle avait mal au poing mais ce n'était rien face au sentiment de victoire qui envahissait son corps. Mais l'effet de cette victoire s'envola soudainement quand elle vit le regard de Kai s'assombrir. Elle n'aimait pas cette lueur et elle avait appris à la craindre. Par reflexe, son corps frissonna.

̶ Ce n'était pas mauvais mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, prononça Kai avant de lui prendre les deux bras fermement et de l'approcher à lui d'un geste brusque. Il planta ses yeux sur ceux de Bonnie qui retint un cri au fond de sa gorge. Mais je suppose qu'on ne va pas le découvrir car il est hors de question que tu recommences _Bonster_. Compris ?

Bonnie ne pouvait pas répondre correctement, elle était trop hypnotisée par le sorcier et son obscurité. C'était comme s'il avait essayé de la contraindre. Kai continuait de la regarder longuement avant de lui sourire joyeusement et de lui lâcher les mains aussi vite qui le lui avait pris. Son humeur noire et hostile avait disparue en une fraction de seconde. Lunatique ?

̶ Bien, maintenant que tu sais que tu n'as plus de magie on peut maintenant aller manger quelque chose. Je suis sûr que tu as faim. J'ai fait un rosbif accompagné de son lit de Pommes de Terre.

̶ Etouffe-toi avec ton plat et va en Enfer. Il est hors de question que je reste ici avec un sociopathe qui va me tuer quand il en ressentira le besoin.

Kai mit sa main sur son cœur, faisant semblant d'être profondément blessé.

̶ Arrêtes ta comédie et dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu attends de moi car je n'entrerai pas dans ton jeu stupide et dans tes manipulations.

̶ Ta haine est adressée à la mauvaise personne _Bon-Bon_ !

Bonnie laissa échapper un rire, un rire nerveux et dépourvu d'humour.

̶ Tu as tué une trentaine de personnes innocentes. Tu as tué ta sœur jumelle qui était enceinte, tu as tué Liv et tu as fait ce sort stupide qui me lie à la vie d'Elena. Tu es un meurtrier. Alors laisse-moi te dire que ma haine est très bien placée. Maintenant laisse-moi partir d'ici et tout de suite.

̶ Je ne suis plus un meurtrier maintenant que ma vengeance est accomplie. Contrairement à d'autres personnes je ne tue pas par plaisir mais par nécéssité mais passons, rétorqua Kai peu intéressé par ce sujet mais par celui qui allait suivre. Puis-je savoir où tu compte te rendre ?

̶ Je rentre chez moi pour trouver Mrs Cuddles, reprendre ma propre magie et te tuer une bonne fois pour toute, cria Bonnie en tournant le dos à Kai et en s'apprêtant à partir de cette chambre.

̶ Tu veux parler de cet ourson ?

Bonnie s'arrêta sur ses pas, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche de sorte à voir Kai sortant d'un placard Mrs Cuddles. Cette fois-ci les yeux de Bonnie devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Elle lâcha la poignée et fit face à Kai, prête à lui bondir dessus pour arracher sa peluche.

Elle avait envie d'hurler son désespoir et sa détresse. Kai tenait entre ses mains la seule source de magie qui aurait pu l'aider à le vaincre. Il tenait sa seule réserve de magie. La situation était désastreuse.

̶ Je n'ai pas encore siphonné la magie que tu as envoyée dans ce stupide ourson pour m'empêcher de sortir de ma prison. Je suis peut-être un manipulateur, un homme qui est rancunier et aussi un meurtrier mais je suis sensible quelques fois. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de vivre sans magie quand on est ou avons été un sorcier. Je serais une personne vraiment horrible pour te priver de ta connexion avec la Nature pour toujours. C'est pour cela que tu auras à nouveau tes pouvoirs quand l'occasion se présentera et je suis certain que c'est pour bientôt.

Bonnie s'avança vers Kai suspicieuse. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle le détestait de tout son être mais quelque chose en elle voulait comprendre ce sociopathe. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec elle ? Si elle était une personne malveillante comme lui, elle aurait siphonné la magie de cette peluche pour être sûre d'avoir définitivement la main supérieure sur elle et la tuer avec facilité. Elle aurait tout fait différemment et depuis le début.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Kai ? Répéta-t-elle.

̶ Beaucoup de chose _Bonster_ mais commençons par le principal, discuta le sorcier arrogant. Je veux que tu découvres la vérité sur les personnes qui prétendent être tes proches.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts secoua la tête. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il essayait de faire, il voulait la retourner contre ses amis mais il en était hors de question.

̶ Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. Je dois retrouver mes amis et voir Elena. Je dois trouver une solution avec eux pour t'éliminer.

̶ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Si tu essayes de trouver une solution pour détourner mon sort, toi et Elena, vous mourrez à deux. Le sort ne peut être brisé mais je t'en prie essaye de trouver une solution avec tes soi-disant amis, dit Kai avec un demi-sourire. Essayez de débattre sur qui sera en vie. Toi ou Elena ? Tu penses qu'ils vont tous choisir qui ? Moi je sais la réponse à la question et tu le sais aussi Bonnie.

̶ Arrête de parler tu m'irrites.

̶ Je t'irrite parce que je dis la vérité ? Questionna Kai en commençant à tourner autour de Bonnie qui respirait avec difficulté. Ma pauvre Bonnie, Damon à fait son choix et personne n'est venu t'aider ces deux derniers jours et toi tu es toujours en train de les défendre et de me voir comme le vilain alors que je veux t'aider ?

̶ Tu ne veux pas m'aider tu veux me rendre complètement folle.

̶ Peut-être mais pas dans ce sens, rigola Kai en s'arrêtant derrière elle.

Bonnie fit demi-tour les poings serrés, ses ongles entraient dans la paume de ses mains. Elle vit Kai ouvrir la porte et lui indiquer la sortie avec sa tête.

̶ Va rejoindre tes amis _Bon-Bon_.

Bonnie était plus qu'heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Kai lui donnait la permission de partir et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, en courant s'il le fallait mais sa dignité et fierté étaient plus fortes. Elle prit un pas en avant et un deuxième jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant Kai et le mitraille du regard.

̶ C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, dit-elle la voix basse.

Le leader du Clan Gemini, qui n'était plus, offrit un sourire carnassier, son regard s'illuminant avec excitation. Il envahit son espace personnel, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. Cette proximité répugnait Bonnie mais pas son corps qui semblait monter en température.

̶ Tu vas revenir vers moi Bonnie. Quand tu auras enfin compris que pour vivre comme tu l'entends, tu dois faire des choses horribles quelques fois, tu reviendras vers moi, souffla Kai avant d'augmenter le volume de sa voix. Ce sera à ce moment précis que tu pourras récupérer Mrs Cuddles et tes pouvoirs pour faire ce que tu aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps, termina-t-il.

Bonnie baissa les yeux pour une raison inconnue avant de s'enfuir loin du sorcier à la vitesse du vent. Son cœur semblait lourd ainsi que ses épaules. Sa tête lui disait qu'il avait faux, qu'il était cinglé de penser une seule seconde qu'elle allait revenir vers lui. Elle voulait le voir mort. Elle voulait sa tête sur une pique qu'elle mettrait dans son salon en guise de décoration. Jamais elle ne reviendrait vers ce monstre même si au final ce qu'il disait pouvait être la vérité.

Pressée de sortir d'ici, Bonnie courut hors de cette maison inconnue dans le but de retrouver Caroline mais aussi de voir Damon et de s'expliquer. Tous ensembles, ils allaient discuter et trouver la meilleure solution.

La solution ou elle allait vivre sa propre vie ainsi qu'Elena même si ce n'était pas au même moment.

La solution la plus logique et la plus juste.

{o}{O}{o}

Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ? Elle aurait dû se réveiller, elle aurait dû ouvrir les paupières. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas bougé d'un pouce ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi figée qu'une statue ? Normalement, Elena aurait dû se réveiller mais elle dormait toujours, allongée délicatement sur son lit.

Peut-être que Bonnie était toujours vivante, c'était peut-être pour cela que Caroline et Stefan ne retrouvaient pas le corps de la sorcière Bennett. Kai avait dû faire quelque chose à Bonnie, il l'avait peut-être sauvée…

Non pourquoi le sorcier aurait fait ça ? Il haïssait Bonnie pour l'avoir piégé en 1903, il ne savait pas que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de ce plan. Kai était odieux et cruel, c'était un sociopathe qui ne se laissait pas attendrir. Cet enfoiré n'avait aucun cœur et ses sentiments et émotions s'étaient désintégrés aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement menti. Peut-être que la mort de Bonnie allait entraîner le sommeil éternel d'Elena et non seulement une soixantaine d'années. C'était tout à fait son genre, il aurait pu très bien faire ce coup tordu. Rien que de penser à cette hypothèse, faisait naître en lui une envie de destruction massive. Sa mâchoire s'était serrée ainsi que ses poings.

̶ Damon elle est ici !

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs leva la tête pour regarder Caroline essoufflée au seuil de sa porte. Elle avait un petit sourire sur son visage mais il était terne. Ses yeux bleus semblaient briller d'une lueur déchirante.

̶ Damon, dit plus fort Caroline. Bonnie est ici, elle est dans le salon.

Damon sortit de sa contemplation. Son corps se tendit et ses yeux regardèrent le sol quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et se lève. Il lâcha la main d'Elena qu'il avait tenue sans relâche depuis qu'il avait fait son choix.

Le vampire accouru vers le salon suivit de la jeune blonde. Quand il entra dans la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette de Bonnie.

La première chose qu'il ressenti en la voyant fut un immense soulagement. Un poids extrêmement lourd s'enlevait de ses épaules et sa culpabilité s'envola loin. Il était heureux de la voir en vie. La deuxième chose qu'il ressenti en la voyant fut de la colère et de la frustration.

̶ Tu es en vie ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire le vampire remarquant les yeux vert colérique de la sorcière Bennett. J'ai cru que Kai t'avait tué. J'ai cru le voir te vider de ton sang, enchaîna-t-il avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

Il vit son air surpris et confus à cette dernière phrase et il voyait qu'elle allait dire devant Stefan, Caroline et Matt que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais heureusement pour lui Matt prit la parole.

̶ Damon nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours. Il nous a dit avoir vu Kai te tuer en buvant tout ton sang. Que lorsqu'il est arrivé tu étais déjà morte.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire à Matt. Le jeune homme blond s'empressa de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras, heureux de la voir en vie. Caroline rejoint très vite l'étreinte, soulagée elle aussi que son amie soit en vie. La belle métisse se laissa faire, appréciant la chaleur de ses amis mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Damon. Son sourire disparût et l'air commença à se rafraîchir rapidement entre l'aîné des Salvatore et la jeune étudiante.

̶ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en vie, marmonna Caroline contente.

Bonnie se retira de l'étreinte et fit à nouveau un grand sourire à ses deux amis blonds.

̶ Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire, pendant une minute j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Kai m'a pris tellement de sang, dit-elle en entrant dans le mensonge de Damon.

̶ Tu aurais dû vérifier si Bonnie était en vie Damon, cria avec furie Caroline, se retournant vers la personne qu'elle accusait. Au lieu de ça tu t'es enfui comme un lâche. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te mesurer à Kai.

̶ J'ai cru que Kai l'avait tué et je ne voulais pas être le suivant, se défendit Damon. Je voulais rejoindre Elena au plus vite car je croyais qu'elle allait se réveiller et que Kai allait s'en prendre à elle. Puis je t'ai envoyé Blondie, toi aussi Stefan.

Bonnie fit un effort monumental pour ne pas laisser éclater sa fièvre contre Damon. Ce qu'avait raconté Damon à Stefan, Matt et Caroline était complètement déformé. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il avait l'occasion de la sauver mais qu'il ne l'avait pas prise ? Pourquoi avait-il fabriqué son histoire à sa sauce ? Bonnie s'attendait à peu de Damon mais c'était pire qu'elle ne le croyait. Sa confrontation avec lui n'allait pas bien se passer.

̶ Où étais-tu passé ? Questionna Stefan sérieux. Nous avons fouillé la salle et inspecté chaque corps mais tu n'étais pas là. Pourquoi tu es en pyjama ?

̶ J'étais...

̶ Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ça, coupa froidement Damon. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons un dilemme important sous le bras ? Dois-je vous rappeler que la vie de Bonnie et d'Elena sont liées ? Que si Bonnie meurt, Elena se réveille mais tant que Bonnie vivra, Elena sera dans le coma ?

Un silence assourdissant envahit subitement le salon des Salvatore. Un silence gênant, lourd et électrique. Matt avait les sourcils froncés si bien qu'ils se touchaient presque pour former une ligne droite. Caroline regardait chaque parcelle de la pièce, semblant admirer la décoration mais le désespoir était présent sur les traits de son doux visage. Stefan, lui, avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, regardant son frère qui ne lâchait pas Bonnie du regard. Cette dernière, elle, avait les épaules lourdes et son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté. La discussion qui allait suivre allait être difficile mais il fallait l'avoir, il fallait parvenir à un accord. Elle était venue pour cela aussi.

̶ Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, dit tout à coup Matt en s'avançant au milieu du cercle qu'avait formé inconsciemment ses amis. Je veux qu'Elena vive, dit-il en perçant le cœur de Bonnie avec des millions d'aiguilles.

Le jeune homme prit une pause.

̶ Mais je veux aussi que Bonnie vive sa vie, se pressa-t-il de rajouter en souriant pour rassurer son amie d'enfance. Bonnie restera en vie et vivra aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Quand son heure viendra, elle pourra reposer en paix et Elena pourra revenir à la vie. C'est le choix le plus logique à faire.

̶ Et tu es prêt à ne plus voir Elena de toute ta vie ? Elle était ta petite-amie pendant un temps blondinet et maintenant tu es prêt à ne plus la voir jusqu'à ce que Bonnie meurt ?

̶ En quoi ça te concerne Damon ? Répliqua du tac o tac Matt. Cette situation est plus difficile pour moi que pour vous trois qui êtes des vampires. Vous êtes éternels et vous reverrez Elena quoi qu'il arrive. Moi je serais peut-être déjà mort avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elena va me manquer c'est clair mais Bonnie aussi va me manquer. Puis il est hors de question de la tuer comme tu l'insinues depuis quelques minutes. Mes deux amies vivront un point c'est tout.

̶ Matt à raison, il n'y a pas à choisir, appuya Caroline. Ne pas voir Elena pendant les 60 prochaines années va être difficile mais je veux que Bonnie vive. Je veux que mes meilleures-amie vivent toutes les deux la vie dont elles rêvent.

Bonnie croyait que son cœur allait fondre en entendant le discours de ses amis. Une larme coula de sa joue et une deuxième avant qu'elle ne les essuie rapidement. Cependant, malgré le fait que ses amis choisissent de la voir en vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être froissée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour elle-même, que sa vie ne pouvait être jugée d'être vécue que par les autres. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prit la parole, donnant un discours que ses amis et surtout les frères Salvatore n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre de sa part.

̶ De toute façon mon choix concernant la situation est fait, déclara-t-elle en regardant tout le monde.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Damon mais elle arrêta très vite de briller quand Bonnie poursuivit.

̶ Je veux vivre. Je ne vais pas sacrifier ma vie pour Elena cette fois-ci.

Un autre silence envahit la pièce et deux paires d'yeux étonnés brulèrent la silhouette de la sorcière au teint chocolaté. Bonnie prit une grande inspiration et fixa les frères Salvatore avec force, pour bien leur faire passer le message, surtout à Damon qui était au bord de succomber à sa frustration et son désespoir.

̶ Dis comme ça c'est égoïste mais je veux vivre et si pour cela ma meilleure-amie doit rester dans le coma jusqu'à ma mort, tant pis. Cette situation est difficile pour tout le monde mais elle est plus éprouvante pour moi. Je vais devoir vivre toute ma vie avec ça…

Damon plissa les yeux et se lécha les lèvres sans jamais lâcher Bonnie de son regard de glace.

̶ Mais il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Proposa Stefan. Et si tu buvais du sang de vampire et qu'on te tuait ? Elena reviendrait à la vie et toi aussi. Tu pourrais boire la cure qui coule dans les veines d'Elena et tu redeviendrais une sorcière…

Bonnie secoua la tête.

̶ Il n'y a pas d'alternatives. Si nous essayons de trouver un moyen pour qu'Elena et moi soyons en vie en même temps, nous mourrons à deux.

̶ Je suppose que nous devrions tous dire au revoir à Elena dans ce cas, intervient une autre voix.

Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et les Salvatore se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Jérémy, Tyler et Alaric à l'entrée du salon. Tous avaient une tête affreuse et la mine décomposée mais le pire c'était Alaric. Il ressemblait à un zombie. Il avait des cernes noirs en dessous de ses yeux. Son visage était pâle et ses cheveux étaient sales. Il puait l'alcool à des kilomètres.

Cette vision submergea Bonnie de tristesse mais aussi de pitié qu'elle détourna le regard.

̶ Très bien, je pense que nous savons tous ce que nous devons faire à présent, dit Stefan sa voix empreinte d'émotions.

̶ Les au-revoir se feront un par un, aboya tout à coup Damon le dos tourné, la voix à peine contrôlée. Le petit Gilbert tu commences, termina-t-il en flashant dans sa chambre.

A cet instant et avec cette phrase, tout le monde comprit à quel point la situation était réelle et déchirante. Un silence de mort s'abattit à nouveau dans la pièce. Jérémy passa devant tout le monde, la tête haute. Il passa devant Bonnie et s'arrêta quelques secondes. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, elle ne pouvait que le regarder hébétée, surtout quand elle crût voir le regard suppliant qu'il lui donnait.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle au juste ? Qu'elle se sacrifie une dernière fois pour Elena ?

̶ Je suis désolée Jérémy, chuchota-t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre à s'en faire mal.

Jérémy lui lança un regard dur presque mécontent avant d'aller dire au revoir à sa sœur sous le choc et l'incompréhension de Bonnie. Elle pouvait comprendre le désarroi et la tristesse de Jérémy. Il allait être séparé de sa sœur mais pourquoi lui envoyait-il ce regard ?

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce n'était pas elle qui avait créée ce sortilège.

C'était Kai. C'était sa faute.

Tout était de sa faute.

{o}{O}{o}

C'était son tour de dire au-revoir à sa meilleure-amie. Caroline, l'accompagnait grâce à ses pouvoirs de vampire. A la seconde où Bonnie vit Elena dans sa propre chambre, assise dans son lit en train de la regarder avec un immense sourire, la sorcière fondit en larmes. Le poids de la culpabilité était trop grand, c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

̶ Je suis désolée Elena. Oh Mon Dieu je suis désolée…

Elena continuait de sourire avant de tapoter sur son lit. Bonnie s'avança avec l'aide de Caroline avant de s'asseoir à l'endroit que la jolie brunette avait indiqué. Caroline, elle, resta debout, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater à son tour en sanglot mais il était trop tard. Ses larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues pâles.

̶ Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer les filles, dit Elena avec force même si elle échoua lamentablement et qu'elle se mit à verser des larmes elle aussi.

N'arrivant pas à se contrôler toutes les trois, les meilleures-amies se prirent dans les bras pendant un certain moment. Elles tentaient toutes de se réconforter mais c'était peine perdue, la situation était bouleversante.

Elena était la première à se détacher de ses amies pour leur donner un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Caroline avait vu ce sourire mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas car sa tête était baissée.

̶ Bonnie ça va aller.

La jeune Gilbert posa ses deux mains sur les joues de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur avant de lui relever délicatement le visage. Elle caressa de ses pouces les larmes de Bonnie qui tentait désespérément de se calmer et d'offrir un sourire.

̶ Je suis désolée Elena…

̶ Non je ne veux plus entendre ça sortant de ta bouche Bonnie Bennett ! Ordonna la brune en prenant une voix autoritaire et en lâchant le visage de son amie d'enfance. Je t'interdis de t'excuser pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Ce qui nous arrive n'est pas de ta faute.

̶ Mais j'aurais pu éviter tout ça si je lui avais donné une deuxième chance…

̶ Ne te torture pas comme ça s'il te plaît. Vois le bon côté des choses, on s'en sort très bien toutes les deux.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas. Elena le vit et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'empressa d'expliquer son point de vue.

̶ Tu vas vivre car tu ne vas pas te sacrifier pour moi cette fois-ci. C'est moi qui vais le faire. Toute ta vie tu t'es sacrifiée pour me protéger moi et les personnes que j'aime. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de te rendre l'appareil. C'est à moi de me sacrifier pour toi.

Une fois encore Bonnie était plus que touchée que son amie lui dise ses mots mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être offusquée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était plus une histoire de dette à payer. Comme si Elena devait lui rendre la monnaie.

̶ Nous pourrons vivre toutes les deux la vie que l'on veut mais ce ne sera pas en même temps, continua Elena en regardant et Caroline et Bonnie.

̶ Tu vas me manquer Lena.

̶ Tu vas me manquer aussi Care.

Caroline fit un signe de tête à Elena avant de sortir lentement de la chambre, laissant à Bonnie un moment seule avec leur amie.

̶ Promet-moi d'écrire un journal, reprit l'ancien vampire. Promet-moi de raconter ta vie dans les moindres détails. Je veux tout savoir. Je veux savoir tes moments de peine, tes moments de joie, le nom de toutes les personnes avec qui tu entretiens une relation amicale ou amoureuse. Je veux connaître le prénom du garçon qui te fera craquer, celui que tu épouseras et qui te donneras de merveilleux enfants.

̶ Je le promets, rigola Bonnie en prenant la main de son amie et en la plaçant vers son cœur.

Elena offrit un autre sourire éblouissant avant d'avouer.

̶ Damon va veiller sur toi. Il m'a promit de te surveiller pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.

Bonnie n'était pas sûre que ce soit la vérité car Damon l'avait quand même laissé mourir entre les mains de Kai. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une promesse ainsi à Elena alors qu'il avait voulu la tuer pour sauver celle qu'il aimait ? Se pouvait-il qu'il revienne à ses sens ? Où alors Elena lui avait dit de prendre soin d'elle. C'était certainement ça.

̶ Je pense qu'il est plus enclin à me tuer que de me laisser en vie…

̶ Non pas du tout, nia Elena sérieuse. Il m'a dit qu'il allait veiller sur toi avant même que je lui demande.

̶ C'est vrai ?

̶ Oui c'est la stricte vérité. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il allait devoir passer les 60 prochaines années à te demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il ne m'a pas expliqué ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait l'air si honteux et si coupable. J'espère que ça changera et que votre amitié grandira encore plus.

Bonnie ne savait plus quoi penser tout à coup. Damon allait-il vraiment veiller sur elle par bonne foi et bonne conscience ? Regrettait-il de l'avoir abandonné ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui demande.

̶ J'espère aussi.

Elena prit une nouvelle fois Bonnie dans ses bras, savourant leur dernière étreinte et leur dernières minutes ensemble. La belle brune soupira tristement avant de reculer et prendre un oreiller qu'elle arracha sous les yeux incrédule de Bonnie.

̶ Puis-je te demander une dernière chose ? Demanda-t-elle suppliante.

Bonnie savait exactement ce que son amie voulait qu'elle fasse. Un énorme sourire prit possession de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne l'oreiller dans ses mains.

Elle n'avait plus sa magie car Kai lui avait tout prit mais dans ce rêve que Caroline contrôlait, elle pouvait faire apparaître ce qu'elle voulait avec sa volonté. Et elle avait toute la volonté qu'il fallait pour faire voler ses petites plumes.

Sans grand effort, la fille de l'ancien maire de la ville fit léviter d'un coup les plumes. Elena soupira émerveillé avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour camoufler son rire. Bonnie rigolait elle aussi, appréciant ce beau spectacle avec son amie. Un moment joyeux et très intense en émotion.

Le dernier moment qu'elle partageait avec Elena Gilbert.

{o}{O}{o}

Damon attendait patiemment que Bonnie termine de dire au revoir à Elena. La jeune sorcière était la dernière à dire son au-revoir. Jérémy et Alaric avaient été les premiers et étaient à présent dans leur chambre respective au bout du manoir. Le jeune Gilbert était blanc comme un cadavre et ne voulait parler à personne, même pas à lui. Sa promesse de veiller sur lui à Elena n'allait pas être facile à tenir.

Le professeur d'histoire qui venait de perdre sa femme et ses deux enfants était quant lui enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre en train de descendre une autre bouteille d'alcool peut-être même avait-il entamé une autre.

Tyler, lui était définitivement parti de Mystic Falls. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à Caroline, lui et son frère Stefan. Le jeune louveteau ne les avait jamais aimés et lui non plus de toute façon. Cependant, Caroline n'avait pas apprécié que son ancien petit-ami s'enfuit sans même lui dire au-revoir. Elle s'était donc ruée à vitesse vampirique pour rattraper le jeune Loockwood et lui souhaiter de vivre une vie exceptionnelle.

En ce qui concerne Matt, il avait opté pour une promenade. Il avait besoin d'air frais, son au-revoir avec Elena lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait secoué.

̶ Bonnie arrive, j'ai rompu le lien quand elle était prête à laisser Elena, intervient Stefan qui avait pris la place de Caroline pour maintenir la connexion.

Damon fit un signe de tête à son petit frère qui vint lui poser une main lourde sur son épaule.

̶ C'est le choix le plus logique Damon.

̶ Je sais mais cela ne veux pas dire que c'est le plus simple.

Stefan remua la tête, montrant son accord. Pour lui non plus ce n'était pas facile. Elena comptait encore beaucoup pour lui et il était prêt à tout pour la faire revenir. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune solution miracle pour sauver Elena et Bonnie en même temps.

̶ Damon on peut se parler ?

Stefan et Damon brisèrent le contact pour regarder Bonnie qui était toujours en pyjama. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et tout rouge. Nul doute qu'elle souffrait énormément.

̶ Je vais vous laisser.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête en guise de merci à Stefan qui s'en alla plus loin. Bonnie s'approcha de Damon et allait commencer à parler mais le vampire lui prit fermement le bras et l'entraîna dans une chambre vide. Il la lâcha rapidement et ferma la porte dans un claquement sec.

̶ Nous serons tranquille dans cette pièce, lâcha-t-il avec un demi-sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

̶ C'est vrai, admit Bonnie en souriant. C'est la pièce parfaite pour te coller un anévrisme et t'étriper si seulement j'avais encore mes pouvoirs, cracha-t-elle avec hargne et venin. Tu sais, je savais que tu étais un être perfide et sans scrupule mais je ne croyais pas que tu volais aussi bas Damon, enchaîna la sorcière, laissant éclater son humeur bougonne sur celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur il y a deux jours.

̶ Je vais t'expliquer Bonnie…

̶ M'expliquer quoi Damon ? Que tu m'as abandonné dans les mains de Kai alors que j'étais mourante ? Que tu as menti à mes amis et à ton frère en disant que c'était Kai qui m'avait tué et que tu n'as rien pu faire ?

̶ Tu ne comprends pas, râla Damon en lui faisant signe de baisser le volume de sa voix.

̶ Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre que tu voulais sauver Elena et prétendre à tout le monde que tu n'avais rien pu faire pour moi ? Que tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps ? Cria Bonnie énervant le vampire en face d'elle. Je ne suis pas stupide Damon, je comprends parfaitement que je ne suis rien du tout pour toi, que tu n'en à rien à foutre de moi, balança la métisse, réprimant sa rancœur pour laisser place à sa colère entière.

Le vampire flasha vers Bonnie et la prit par les épaules avant de la secouer violemment. Bonnie en était estomaquée qu'elle fut muette. Damon profita de ce moment de répit pour fixer férocement la jeune femme.

̶ Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cette situation est difficile pour moi, répliqua-t-il avec froideur. J'aime Elena, je suis amoureux d'elle, poursuivit-il avec passion, sa voix s'adoucissant. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle que ce soit fleur bleue ou monstrueux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point un amour pareil peut te consumer, surtout quand on est un vampire. Comment suis-je censé vivre 60 années sans elle ? Questionna-t-il sa voix gagnant plus en plus de passion. Alors pardonne-moi d'avoir fait un choix égoïste, mais j'ai l'impression que tu oublis souvent que je le suis.

Damon lâcha les épaules de Bonnie quand il vit son visage être moins dur.

̶ Je mérite de vivre moi aussi, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

̶ Je sais Bonnie. C'est pour ça que ma culpabilité m'a rongé dès la seconde ou je t'ai abandonné, expliqua avec émotion Damon, regardant les yeux verts de Bonnie. J'étais soulagé quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le salon.

̶ Menteur, j'ai vu ta déception et ta frustration.

̶ Parce que ça m'a rappelé qu'Elena ne se réveillera jamais, répondit frustré Damon, se retenant de jeter le porte-manteau à côté de lui.

Bonnie ne prononça pas un mot. La situation entre eux était compliquée. Elle comprenait Damon, elle savait qu'il était fou d'Elena. Il n'hésitait pas à faire le sale boulot pour que la jeune Gilbert soit en sécurité. D'ailleurs, si la situation s'était produite quelques mois plus tôt, Damon n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la tuer tout en lui donnant un sourire cruel, sans scrupule mais maintenant c'était différent. Damon semblait vraiment pris entre deux chaises. La culpabilité se lisait dans ses yeux ainsi que son dilemme. Mais était-ce pardonnable ?

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle timide. Il faut que je quitte la ville pour ne plus te croiser et te rappeler le fait que ma vie est liée à celle d'Elena.

̶ Non ! Rétorqua Damon. Je vais simplement respecter le choix d'Elena et son sacrifice. Je vais devoir être patient et te supporter pendant une soixantaine d'années.

Damon tenta un sourire mais Bonnie voyait qu'il était tendu. Il avait essayé de l'attendrir mais ça ne marchait pas. Surtout quand le buveur de sang en face d'elle ne faisait que respecter le choix d'Elena. Damon la laissait en vie seulement pour Elena, pas pour elle. Cette distinction avait le don de lui opprimer douloureusement la cage thoracique.

La déception et la morosité s'emparaient encore plus de son corps alors que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

' _Jérémy te déteste parce que tu as choisit de vivre et qu'à cause de toi il ne reverra peut-être plus sa sœur'_

' _Elena se sacrifie pour toi car elle te le doit'_

' _Damon te laisse en vie par respect pour le choix d'Elena'_

' _Tes amis ont débattu devant toi pour savoir si tu allais vivre sans même te demander ton avis'_

' _Tout le monde s'est servi de toi et tu t'es laissé faire qu'ils attendent que tu recommences encore et encore'_

' _Kai a raison, certains de tes amis t'ont manipulés et te manipulent encore. Tu dois te méfier de tout le monde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard'_

̶ Non ce n'est pas vrai, dit Bonnie tout haut, effrayée par les pensées de son esprit.

Elle avait déjà eut ce type de pensées et ses avertissement quand elle était plus jeune mais elle repoussait toujours ces pensées pour faire ce qui était juste et le plus moral. Or, elle sentait qu'il était plus difficile d'ignorer cette voix intérieure et ce depuis qu'elle était revenue de 1994, depuis qu'elle s'était un peu endurcie.

̶ Bonnie ?

La sorcière sans pouvoir leva la tête pour regarder Damon avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de passer subitement devant lui dans l'intention de partir de cette chambre.

Elle était tendue et alarmée par ce côté d'elle qui ne demandait qu'à sortir depuis 1994. Un côté qui n'admettait pas d'être déçu ou bien blessé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Un côté qui n'admettait pas qu'on se serve d'elle pour ensuite la mettre de côté jusqu'à besoin. Un côté qui voulait mettre un terme à cette vie de servitude et de dévouement mal placé.

Cette partie d'elle ne voulait que deux choses :

Qu'on la respecte en tant que personne humaine et qu'on la laisse vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend.

Et c'est cette partie d'elle qui était actuellement en train de lui hurler dessus pour laisser encore une chance à Damon et aux autres.

' _C'est leur dernière chance, vaut mieux qu'ils ne la gâchent pas…'_

* * *

 **N/A :** **Ce second chapitre se termine. Il est un peu plus long que l'autre mais j'étais un peu inspirée. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié (croise les doigts et prie)**

 **Bonnie n'est pas encore badass mais elle est sur le chemin. Le prochain chapitre va être une sacrée douche froide pour elle. Une douche froide que ses proches auraient peut-être dû éviter de lui faire prendre vu les représailles que j'ai prévues mwahahahahahahah !**

 **En attendant ce chapitre, je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire :-)**

 **Bonne semaine à vous et à bientôt.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	3. Accidents ?

**Réponse communes à mes lectrices préférées :-) :** _Hello tout le monde. Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos magnifiques reviews. Elles sont adorables et j'adore les lire. Elles égayent ma journée et me donnent la pêche. Je suis ravie de lire que vous avez aimé le chapitre 2. Je suis consciente que la réaction de Jérémy et de Stefan est surprenante mais j'ai besoin de ces réactions pour mettre Bonnie en mode Badass. D'ailleurs ce chapitre va très loin avec certains personnages et peuvent ne pas suivre leur caractère mais c'est normal…pour cette histoire du moins qui n'est pas comme les autres. Après je ne trouve pas trop que les réactions et comportements de certains personnages soient vraiment, vraiment décalés. C'est juste que je prenne le risque d'écrire l'opposé que ce qu'écrirait Julius Ploucus. Pour Damon, je comprends que certaines préfèrent le voir sauver Bonnie comme dans la série, en réalité moi aussi je préfère cette scène mais j'aurais aimé qu'il laisse Kai en vie… Fin bref, merci encore une fois de me suivre, de me mettre dans vos favoris. Ça fait énormément plaisir._

 _ **Réponses aux questions**_ _:_

 _ **BonkaiForever**_ _: Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé le 'débat du siècle' Pour l'instant je ne prévois pas d'écrire ce même genre d'histoire en rajoutant les Parker ou Enzo :-/ Après je ne peux pas dire oui et je ne peux pas te dire non car je suis assez imprévisible et je change souvent d'avis._

 _ **Mlissa**_ _: Oui j'ai entendu les rumeurs sur un couple de lesbienne. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, j'ai hâte aussi de le voir. Par contre l'idée que Bonnie le soit me dérange un peu plus dans le sens où j'ai toujours imaginé Damon, Kol ou Kai avec elle. Je ne sais pas mais si Bonnie est lesbienne, ça va me faire drôle et je serais déçue._

 _ **Gaelle**_ _: Merci infiniment de tes commentaires. Je suis contente de lire que tu as aimé mes Kennet , ça fait plaisir et je suis aux anges. L'histoire ou Bonnie se venge sera similaire à cette fiction mais elle sera plus machiavélique et un peu plus sexy à certains passages. Merci aussi d'avoir fondé la teamwhiteblackgrey -)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Disclaimer** : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient, je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son au-revoir final à Elena et la vie avait repris à peu près son cours normal.

A peu près…

La culpabilité rongeait Bonnie. Elle n'était pas capable de vivre sa vie pleinement car sa conscience n'arrêtait pas de la stimuler négativement. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit sans revoir le visage de sa meilleure-amie, la tristesse de Jérémy, le désarroi et le conflit dans lequel se trouvait Damon et les autres. De plus, sa relation avec ses amis n'était plus la même. Tout le monde semblait distant avec elle. C'était comme si elle avait la varicelle ou la grippe, tout le monde gardait un contact minimum. Bonnie trouvait ça normal car il fallait s'y faire, tout le monde avait besoin de s'ajuster émotionnellement mais il fallait que cela cesse au plus vite avant que l'habitude ne s'installe et que tout le monde s'éloigne des uns et des autres, ou que tout le monde s'éloigne d'elle…

La jeune métisse soupira, souhaitant que tout redevienne normal, que tout ce qui s'était passée dernièrement n'était qu'un simple cauchemar mais c'était malheureusement la triste réalité.

' _Tu aurais du croire au changement de Kai'_

Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de chasser cette pensée avec force. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui où elle pouvait dire adieu à son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas à penser à ce psychopathe, surtout quand il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis deux semaines. Agacée et sachant qu'il était trop tard pour espérer trouver le sommeil, Bonnie se redressa de son lit et sortit de la chaleur de ses couvertures. Elle jeta un œil sur son réveil, il n'était 1h20 du matin. La sorcière soupira, exténuée mais trop énervée et tourmentée pour dormir. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

Le trajet jusque la salle de bain était court mais pour elle c'était immensément long. Elle redoutait d'entrer dans cette pièce ces derniers temps, de peur de croiser son propre regard dans le miroir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte avec crainte et ouvrit la lumière. Elle s'approcha la tête baissée jusqu'au lavabo et releva la tête lentement pour se voir dans le grand miroir. Le choc la paralysa toute entière quand elle vit son reflet.

Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient noires et creusées qu'on aurait dit un zombie. Son teint était pâle et terne. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne mince et ferme. Elle n'arrivait même pas à forcer un sourire. Ses yeux étaient dépourvus de toute lueur, c'était comme s'ils étaient éteints, que la vie s'était envolée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'allure d'une personne dérangée, d'une folle presque. Mais ce n'était pas tout ça qui effrayait Bonnie. Non. Ce qui lui donnait honte et la choquait, c'était son corps amaigri. Elle était dangereusement maigre.

Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu du poids car elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée refléter cette image. C'était affreux, c'était horrible, elle n'osait pas relever le haut de son pyjama mauve de peur de voir les os de sa cage thoracique. C'était alarmant, il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller autant ? Où était passé cette fille souriante et pleine de joie ? Où était la Bonnie Bennett qui donnait une image puissante et confiante ? Où était-elle bon sang ? Qu'était-il advenu d'elle ?

' _Elle est morte en 1994, quand ses amis l'ont abandonnés'_

Cette pensée sombre apportait à sa réflexion dans le miroir un regard noir terrifiant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru donner. Bonnie voulait se dire que c'était faux, que ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonné mais plus les jours passaient et plus c'était difficile de nier. La colère l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour et elle avait peur qu'un jour, elle n'explose.

̶ Reprends-toi Bonnie, dit-elle tout haut les yeux larmoyant. Reprends-toi et maintenant ! S'ordonna-t-elle en se fixant toujours dans le miroir.

Elle tenta un sourire, étirant ses lèvres mais cette tentative se termina dans une grimace hideuse. Elle essaya à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle fut interrompue par un bruit soudain qui la fit sursauter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte.

Intriguée, la petite-fille de Sheila descendit les escaliers dans le noir avant d'entrer dans son Hall, ouvrant la lumière. Qui pouvait bien sonner à sa porte à une heure pareille ? S'agissait-il d'un de ses amis ? Ou alors était-ce Kai ? L'appréhension la gagna en pensant à la dernière possibilité. Si c'était Kai, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, elle n'avait plus sa magie et cet enfoiré retenait Mr Cuddles.

̶ Boonnniiiiiie !

Bonnie reconnaissait cette voix et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée pour y trouver un Jérémy Gilbert, assis sur son plancher avec un sourire stupide sur le visage.

̶ Jérémy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea-t-elle en ne cachant pas son étonnement.

̶ Je suis assis par terre mais là je vais me lever pour mieux te parler, répondit le jeune homme en se relevant.

Bonnie le regardait faire mais elle remarqua vite la difficulté de l'étudiant en art. On aurait dit un enfant qui essayait de se mettre debout pour la première fois. Quelque chose n'était pas nette avec le frère d'Elena. Il était saoul et il sentait aussi le joint.

̶ Jérémy tu as bu et tu as fumé ?

Jérémy se mit à rire désespérément et faillit tomber à l'envers mais Bonnie le retint par le bras.

̶ J'ai bu seulement deux verres mais j'ai fumé un, deux, trois, quatre joints, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. J'ai fumé un autre truc aussi mais je me souviens plus.

̶ Jérémy tu sais que c'est dangereux de fumer et de boire en même temps, gronda la sorcière en lâchant le bras de son ancien copain qui avait retrouvé l'équilibre. Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer un peu. Je vais te donner à boire et je vais déjà préparer ton cachet une fois ta sieste terminé.

Bonnie prit le bras de Jérémy et commença à l'entraîner à l'intérieur mais le jeune homme s'arrêta soudainement, forçant aussi la sorcière sans pouvoir à s'arrêter.

̶ Je ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, je veux juste que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, dit solennellement Jérémy.

Bonnie leva un sourcil tout en faisant pleinement face à Jérémy. Il était sérieux et un Jérémy drogué sérieux était étrange, encore le mot était faible.

̶ Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

̶ Sauve ma sœur Bonnie.

Cette réponse immédiate et sérieuse prit de court Bonnie. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande quelque chose d'anodin, quelque chose de non sérieux vu dans l'état qu'il était mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

̶ Je ne peux rien faire pour sauver Elena, Jérémy, répondit-elle avec peine. S'il y avait un moyen, crois-moi je l'aurai exploité et Elena serait déjà parmi-nous.

Le regard de Jérémy devint ferme et dur qu'un glacier. C'était le même regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle était désolée. C'était effrayant, ce regard lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

̶ Il y a un moyen Bonnie et tu es ce moyen, rétorqua Jérémy la voix froide.

̶ Tu veux que je sacrifie ma vie pour sauver Elena ? Interrogea outrée la métisse aux yeux verts. Tu veux que je me tue ?

̶ Bonnie, Elena est ma sœur et je l'aime plus que tout. Elle est ma dernière famille, elle est tout ce qui me reste. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de la voir, de lui parler, implora Jérémy.

̶ Et moi dans cette histoire ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai donné assez en matière de sacrifice ? La voix de Bonnie s'élevait ainsi que sa colère. Je suis désolée Jérémy mais il est hors de question que je me sacrifie. Je compte vivre ma vie comme ta sœur me l'a conseillé et tu devrais respecter mon choix et le sien.

Trop énervée contre son ancien petit-ami, Bonnie s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle sans lui mais un étau puissant se referma autour de son poignet. Un cri douloureux sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne soit ramenée rapidement face à Jérémy. Si elle avait comparée son attitude à un glacier il y a quelques secondes, maintenant elle avait plutôt l'impression de faire face à un volcan en éruption.

̶ Ne me force pas à te le demander une fois encore, chuchota-t-il avec menace, resserrant son emprise sur elle.

̶ Jérémy arrête tu me fais mal !

̶ Tu ne vois pas qu'on veut tous qu'Elena soit vivante ? Cria-t-il tout à coup. Tout le monde veut qu'elle revienne mais personne n'ose te le dire à part moi. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Sauve ma sœur tout de suite Bonnie, j'ai besoin d'elle pour le guider.

Bonnie essaya de s'extirper mais ses tentatives étaient vaines et Jérémy ne faisait que serrer encore plus fort, lui faisant extrêmement mal. Cependant, la douleur la plus forte était celle de son cœur qui se déchirait en deux.

̶ Non, hurla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jérémy ne se maitrisait plus et plaqua violemment Bonnie contre le mur en brique.

̶ Tu es seulement un deuxième choix, tu n'as jamais une priorité majeure et ce dans tout les domaines. Si Anna était toujours en vie, je serais avec elle. Je n'aurais jamais posé mes yeux sur toi une seule seconde. D'ailleurs c'est de ta faute si elle est morte, si tu avais désactivé l'appareil de mon ancêtre, elle ne se serait jamais faite capturée et brûlée vive. Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute, tes choix nous ont tous menés ici. Si Jenna est morte c'est parce que tu as été incapable de détruire Klaus lors du bal, vociféra Jérémy avec mépris. Tout est de ta faute et tu dois tout réparer en sauvant Elena.

Chaque phrase qu'avait prononcée Jérémy était des coups de fouet qui mutilaient son âme. Elle allait s'effondrer par terre mais pour ça il fallait qu'il arrête de la tenir fermement contre le mur, continuant de lui faire mal. Si seulement elle avait ses pouvoirs pour se défendre et lui faire mal comme il était en train de lui faire mal. Elle avait envie de le repousser, de l'envoyer valdinguer contre un arbre avant de lui enlever l'air de ses poumons peu à peu avant de le laisser s'échapper avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Et Dieu savait à quel point l'envie de commettre l'irréparable était puissante en cet instant.

̶ Lâche-moi tout de suite Jérémy tu me fais mal, dit-elle sombre et autoritaire.

Jérémy fit le contraire. C'était dérangeant de voir ce côté brutal de Jérémy. Ce n'était pas le Jérémy qu'elle avait aimé. Etait-ce la drogue et l'alcool qui parlaient ou alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire ?

̶ Je regrette d'avoir fait équipe avec Kai pour essayer de te sauver.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Venait-il de dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il venait de dire ? Où alors la douleur sur son bras et son dos lui faisait entendre des inepties.

̶ Lâche-là tout de suite petit Gilbert, intervient une nouvelle voix.

Bonnie tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir Damon dans toute sa splendeur. Il fixait Jérémy qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil et était concentré sur elle.

̶ Hors de question. Bonnie doit prendre la bonne décision et je l'aide. Elle doit réparer ses fautes.

̶ Waouh alors t'es complètement con quand tu es défoncé ? Lança Damon en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne savais pas que tu devenais un sale crétin violent qui martyrise une pauvre femme sans défense.

Bonnie pinça sa lèvre inférieure en entendant les cinq derniers mots. Une pauvre femme sans défense ! Donnait-elle vraiment cette image ? Une pauvre femme sans défense ? La comparaison était affreusement amère et ne lui plaisait guère.

̶ J'en ai rien à foutre, je veux que _ma sœur_ revienne c'est clair ? Questionna le jeune homme. Je t'aime Bonnie mais je te déteste aussi et ton existence est devenue lourde et pénible, rajouta-t-il au bord des larmes.

Damon soupira avant de donner un coup de poing sur le visage de Jérémy. Le jeune homme tomba inconscient au sol, lâchant instantanément Bonnie qui s'empressa de masser son poignet. Une marque allait certainement apparaître. Damon s'accroupit avant de prendre le corps musclé du frère d'Elena et de le jeter sur son épaule. Il se redressa et plongea son regard bleu clair sur celui de Bonnie.

̶ Jérémy était chez Matt et ils ont un peu déconnés. Matt m'a prévenu que le petit Gilbert voulait venir te voir dans l'intention de te convaincre de sauver Elena, expliqua le vampire. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vais m'en assurer.

Bonnie voulait remercier Damon mais le vampire avait déjà disparût sans même lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Cette attitude la laissait perplexe et ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si elle pensait qu'il lui donnait l'épaule froide depuis deux semaines, maintenant elle en était sûre. La sorcière Bennett se pinça les lèvres tout en secouant la tête, comprenant que les choses n'étaient pas prête de s'arranger. Un liquide chaud et salé roula sur sa joue. Bonnie s'empressa de l'essuyer mais ce liquide semblait persister.

Des larmes. Elle pleurait sur le porche de sa maison au beau milieu de la nuit en pyjama. Elle pleurait car les mots de Jérémy l'avaient écorchée vive et l'attitude de Damon lui faisait mal. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était pathétique.

Un petit vent chaud caressa soudainement sa peau. Elle leva la tête et regardait à droite et à gauche. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Ne voulant pas qu'on la voit ainsi et n'étant pas rassurée, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de chez elle et ferma la porte à clé.

Cette nuit encore, elle allait la passer à pleurer.

{o}{O}{o}

Aujourd'hui, elle avait reçue un message de Caroline lui demandant si elle voulait faire un peu de shopping et manger à midi au nouveau restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir. Bonnie fut plus que ravie de répondre par l'affirmatif.

Après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer à cause de Jérémy et Damon, elle avait bien besoin de se changer les idées et de parler avec Caroline. Avoir un peu de temps avec son amie blonde allait lui faire du bien. Caroline était toujours d'humeur joyeuse et elle savait comment remonter le moral de tout le monde en un sourire éblouissant. Quelque fois, Bonnie enviait cette capacité. Caroline était quelqu'un de fort et de brillant, tout ce que Bonnie n'était pas actuellement.

La jeune métisse s'était préparée soigneusement. Elle avait pris une bonne douche pour se décharger négativement et se revigorer. Elle avait mis un jean vert foncé, avec un maillot beige. Elle portait la veste à longue manche de la même couleur que son jean. Elle avait été obligée de mettre une ceinture autour de sa taille pour éviter que son pantalon ne baisse.

Caroline était pile poile à l'heure. Un coup de klaxon prévint Bonnie de sa présence.

̶ Allez Bonnie reprends-toi. Tu sors avec Caroline et elle va te faire oublier tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Tu vas passer une excellente journée.

Après s'être convaincue, la fille d'Abby Bennett, sortit de chez elle pour rejoindre son amie. Quand elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, Caroline lui offrit un sourire éblouissant mais ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Il était moins grand et il semblait mêlé à la tristesse. Ne voulant pas faire s'attarder dessus, Bonnie fit un sourire à Caroline qui démarra direction le Mail.

̶ Je suis contente qu'on sort enfin, déclara la blonde. J'en avais marre d'être enfermée chez les Salvatore. Stefan me rends dingue, il n'arrête pas de vérifier si je vais bien tout le temps. Il croit que je vais péter un câble à nouveau. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin d'espace et d'un moment à moi pour réfléchir.

̶ Il te protège c'est tout, répliqua Bonnie heureuse qu'une conversation débute. Il veut te faire comprendre qu'il sera toujours là pour toi.

' _Ce que toi tu n'as pas…'_

̶ Je le sais et d'un côté ça me flatte et me soulage. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui et sur toi pour m'aider et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

̶ Tu sais pourquoi nous allons faire du shopping ? Questionna à nouveau la blonde.

̶ Pour nous détendre et pour discuter ?

̶ Oui mais aussi pour la soirée. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe et je vais aussi t'en payer une Bonnie. Il est hors de question que tu viennes à la soirée avec une robe que tu as déjà mise. C'est la première règle des Reine de Soirée. Il ne faut jamais porter deux fois la même robe. Il faut toujours en acheter une nouvelle pour époustoufler la foule.

Bonnie était perdue, non pas par le discours de Caroline sur les règles du shopping mais par cette fameuse soirée.

̶ De quelle soirée tu parles Caroline ?

La magnifique blonde freina plus fort que prévu au feu rouge et tourna la tête lentement vers Bonnie.

̶ Tu me fais une blague Bonnie Bennett ?

̶ Non, je ne vois pas de quelle soirée tu parles.

̶ Tu n'as pas reçu d'invitation pour le bal qu'organise la mère de Damon suite au retour de ses « amis » ?

̶ Non je n'ai rien reçu !

̶ C'est étrange tout le monde à reçu une invitation, déclara confuse Caroline. Ils disent qu'ils veulent faire la paix avec nous et notre ville et veulent nous le prouver en organisant un bal. Damon et Stefan ont questionnés leur mère sur ses intentions mais elle leur à dit qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de tuer ou de menacer maintenant que ses amis étaient libres. Nous allons tous au bal. Même Jérémy et Matt ont reçu une invitation. Kai aussi est invité apparemment. Lily à déjà prévenu Damon que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre lui, elle allait le donner en pâture aux hérétiques. Damon n'était pas heureux mais il a promis de se comporter. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer mais une chose est sûre, la mère des Salvatore fait extrêmement peur pour que Damon accepte sans rechigner.

Bonnie avait regardé sa boîte aux lettres toute la semaine et elle n'avait rien reçue du tout pas même une invitation. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de ne pas être invitée mais en même temps elle était piquée. Pourquoi tout le monde était convié sauf elle ? Même Kai allait être de la soirée. D'accord elle avait tenu tête à Lily mais si elle voulait faire la paix, il fallait qu'elle soit inclut non ?

Cette situation était familière à Bonnie. Cela lui rappelait le bal d'Ester Mikaelson. Tout le monde était à la fête, même Matt sauf elle qui avait été oubliée. Elle avait quand même libéré Ester…

̶ Oh je suis désolée, j'ai parlé trop vite, repris Caroline en reprenant la conduite. Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas invitée. Oh et de toute façon c'est pour le meilleure, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre là-bas. C'est dangereux et Lily ne te porte pas dans son cœur, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait tenté de faire.

̶ Ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude maintenant, sourit faussement Bonnie. Puis si c'est pour voir Kai et être au milieu d'une guerre entre lui et Damon, ce n'est pas la peine. Allons plutôt choisir ta robe, je vais t'aider.

Caroline fit un signe de tête avant d'accélérer. Quelques minutes plus tard après une autre discussion sur la coiffure que la blonde allait faire, les deux amies descendirent de la voiture pour faire les boutiques.

La blonde directive n'hésitait pas à choisir tout ce qui lui plaisait. Elle faisait aller et venir la vendeuse sans remord dans le magasin pour remettre ou aller lui chercher de meilleure robes. Bonnie était assise sur le divan, attendant que Caroline sorte de la cabine d'essayage pour lui montrer la huitième robe qu'elle avait choisie.

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle se faisait pour le shopping mais la sorcière devait avouer qu'elle était contente d'être avec la jolie blonde. Elle passait un bon moment.

̶ Comment tu me trouves dans celle-ci ?

Bonnie admira sans relâche Caroline qui tournoyait sur elle-même, montrant chaque centimètre de la robe mais aussi de sa grâce et son style. Elle était parfaite. Cette robe lui allait à merveille… tout comme les sept premières à vrai dire. Cette robe était classe et chic mais à la fois original. La couleur bleu marine et les paillettes au niveau du bustier mettaient en valeur la peau blanche de la déesse blonde. Bonnie était épatée.

̶ Tu es magnifique _Care_. Cette robe est juste parfaite pour toi.

Caroline sourit avant de se regarder devant le miroir. La blonde perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

̶ Tu penses vraiment que je suis belle dedans ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

̶ Franchement oui, confirma Bonnie.

̶ Pourtant le bustier n'épouse pas ma poitrine parfaitement et cette robe me grossit au niveau des hanches. Ah non ça ne vas pas du tout, elle ne me plait pas, râla Caroline.

̶ Pourtant je trouve qu'elle est sublime sur toi.

Caroline tourna sur elle-même.

̶ Dommage qu'Elena ne soit pas ici, elle m'aurait déjà trouvé la robe parfaite. J'ai horreur de l'admettre mais elle est aussi bonne que moi voir plus. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir ses conseils, dit la blonde en se regardant encore dans le miroir. Cependant, ce n'est pas sa silhouette qui capta son attention mais l'expression blessée et triste de Bonnie. Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Bonnie, s'excusa-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. J'ai mal parlé je suis désolée.

Bonnie voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas grave mais elle en était incapable car elle se sentait vraiment blessée. Le poids de la culpabilité refaisait surface alors que sa bonne humeur s'était envolée en fumée.

̶ Si tu ne veux pas de cette robe, je pense que tu devrais prendre la rouge qui te rend un peu femme fatale. C'est celle qu'Elena aurait prise…

̶ Bonnie je…

̶ Tu pourras me ramener chez moi s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. On tentera ce restaurant une autre fois.

Caroline voulait encore s'excuser mais Bonnie partit des cabines et faisait style de regarder les robes. La jeune blonde la vit regarder une robe vert foncé avant de partir à l'extérieur.

̶ Moi et ma langue, je ferais mieux de la tourner sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler, maugréa-t-elle coupable.

{o}{O}{o}

Une fois que Caroline l'avait déposé chez elle après s'être excusé pour la centième fois, Bonnie prit sa propre voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle seule ou elle allait une nouvelle fois pleurer. Ce qu'elle était susceptible quand même ? Caroline n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Et pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était prête à s'effondrer en larmes. Hors elle en avait assez de se lamenter, assez de se poser des questions sur la fidélité de ses amis. Tout ça la menait toujours vers des pensées obscures qui lui faisait peur. Non, elle allait voir quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait pas tomber. Quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Elle avait besoin de voir Matt.

Elle arriva chez le jeune homme, au manoir des Loockwood, en un temps record. Elle se gara sur le trottoir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée. Malgré elle, elle sourit en le voyant devant la fenêtre, celle qui donnait sur le salon. Elle savait que Matt allait l'écouter et la réconforter.

Elle allait toquer contre la fenêtre à moitié ouverte mais elle s'arrêta à la dernière seconde et son sourire se dissipa. Matt était assis sur un fauteuil, tenant entre ses mains une photo. Bonnie leva les pieds pour apercevoir la photo qu'il tenait. Sans surprise, il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et Elena. Bonnie savait parfaitement de quelle photo il s'agissait car c'était elle qui l'avait prise. La jeune femme reposa son regard sur Matt pour voir ses épaules trembler. Tout à coup, elle entendit des sanglots.

Matt pleurait. Il pleurait la mort d'Elena.

Cette vision lui soulevait le cœur alors que la culpabilité prit quelques kilos en plus sur ses épaules.

̶ Tu me manques déjà _Lena…_

La voix déchirée de Matt bouleversait Bonnie qui prit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'enfuir dans sa voiture. La jeune sorcière partit loin de chez Matt, serrant le volant au point de faire tourner ses articulations au pâle. Elle arrêta seulement sa voiture au parking du Grill. Elle avait besoin d'une boisson fraîche mais forte. Une boisson qui allait lui faire oublier un Jérémy violent et virulent, l'indifférence et la colère de Damon, l'oubli de Lliy Salvatore la rendant inexistante et peu importante, les paroles blessantes mais innocentes de Caroline, la détresse et le chagrin de Matt.

Oui, elle avait besoin d'un bon remontant. Si personne ne pouvait lui fournir le réconfort nécessaire, la boisson allait s'en charger. Décidée, Bonnie sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le Grill au moment même où Damon tenait un Jérémy encore saoul.

Le regard de Jérémy devint bestial mais la gêne était présente en la voyant mais cette fois-ci, Bonnie lui rendit un regard dur. Elle n'allait pas lui pardonner ses paroles.

̶ Dépêche-toi Gilbert, je dois aussi rechercher Alaric, ordonna Damon.

̶ Je peux le faire, dit soudainement Bonnie sans même réfléchir. Je peux ramener Alaric si tu veux.

Elle semblait désespérée et Damon le savait vu le regard qu'il lui lançait. Désespérée de quoi exactement ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle se doutait que cela concernait Damon. Peut-être pour capter son attention.

̶ Non je vais le faire, puis ça m'étonnerait que ta petite silhouette toute maigre puisse supporter 80kg d'alcool, rétorqua Damon. Je reviens dans quelques minutes…

Une nouvelle fois, Damon disparut avec Jérémy en laissant Bonnie à l'entrée du Grill. La jeune femme serra les poings, avant de se diriger vers le bar et de commander sa boisson.

̶ Qu'est-ce que je te sers ma mignonne ? Questionna une serveuse âgée d'une trentaine d'années.

̶ Ce que vous avez de plus fort.

̶ Aïe, pas une bonne semaine à ce que je vois.

̶ Pas le bon mois du tout, répliqua Bonnie.

̶ Je te sers ça tout de suite ma mignonne et c'est sur le compte de la maison celui-là.

̶ Merci… Lydia.

La dénommée Lydia fit un signe de tête avant de chercher la boisson de Bonnie. Une fois son verre dans les mains, Bonnie but d'une traite l'alcool. Sa gorge lui brûlait soudainement et elle avait envie de tout recracher mais elle ravala le liquide, s'efforçant de ne pas tousser. C'était horriblement fort ! Comment Damon pouvait liquider une bouteille d'une traite ?

̶ Tiens, tiens, tiens mais qui c'est que je vois là, chantonna une voix masculine grave et faussement amusé. Ne serait-ce pas la puissante et la capricieuse Bonnie Bennett ?

Bonnie tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir Alaric s'installer sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air d'une vraie loque, comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue au salon des Salvatore. Il empestait l'alcool, le mélange d'alcool, il avait les yeux à demi-clôt.

̶ Hey Lydie ! Ressert-moi un autre verre de whisky tu seras gentille, cria le professeur d'histoire à travers la salle.

̶ Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée Alaric. Tu devrais rentrer au manoir avec Damon, suggéra Bonnie.

Alaric tourna la tête vers elle avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

̶ J'ai le droit de boire ce que je veux, où je veux et quand je veux, rétorqua-t-il sombre. Après tout ma femme est morte sous mes yeux et les enfants qu'elle portait aussi. Cela me donne toutes les raisons d'être complètement torché.

̶ Ce n'est pas ce que Jo voudrait, répliqua Bonnie en prenant la main d'Alaric.

Le professeur enleva sa main comme si Bonnie venait de le brûler. Il se leva de son tabouret subitement et hurla dans tout le Grill :

̶ Ne me touche pas tu as compris ? Je t'interdis de me toucher et je t'interdis de me dire ça ! Tout ce que Jo voulait c'était être en vie, être ma femme et élever nos enfant dans un foyer sain et stable mais tu as tout gâché, hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde regardait à présent Alaric et Bonnie. La jeune femme sentait l'embarras prendre le dessus, elle voulait partir d'ici mais le tuteur de Jérémy n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

̶ Si ma femme et mes enfants sont mort c'est de ta faute, s'égosilla Alaric. Kai avait changé suite à la fusion avec Luke mais tu n'as pas voulu lui donner une deuxième chance. Noooon ! Il a fallu que Mademoiselle Bonnie Bennett trouve sa vengeance, qu'elle enferme le grand méchant dans une autre prison. Mais la demoiselle n'a pas de cerveau, elle n'a pas pensé qu'il allait se servir du sang de Quetsiyah pour revenir. Elle a été une parfaite idiote, une abrutie et maintenant à cause de toi j'ai tout perdu. Tu as gâché ma vie et le sang d'innocents est sur tes mains dégoûtantes.

̶ Monsieur arrêtez tout de suite, prévint le patron de l'établissement pas loin.

Mais Alaric n'avait toujours pas finit, il se foutait royalement du barman et des autres. Il se foutait aussi de voir Bonnie trembler, se refermer, et de la voir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait besoin de se défouler et l'alcool l'aidait à délier sa langue.

̶ Si j'ai perdu Jenna c'était aussi de ta faute. Tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne lors du rituel de Klaus. Tu as préféré m'enfermer avec Jérémy dans cette putain de vieille bâtisse. J'aurais pu sauver Jenna mais non, tu as décidé de me mettre hors jeu. Maintenant, je retrouve la vie en la personne de Jo et elle meurt à cause de ta stupide vengeance contre Kai. A cause de toi Elena est dans un sommeil jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Tu prives Damon de son aimé mais tu prives aussi Jérémy de sa sœur, cracha avec hargne le professeur d'histoire. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

C'était trop pour Bonnie qui ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps. Elle décida de partir du Grill, humiliée, blessée, vidée. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être accablée, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses accusations. C'était douloureux, elle avait du mal à respirer.

̶ Où crois-tu aller meurtrière ?

Alaric prit le poignet de Bonnie, le même poignet que Jérémy avait martyrisé hier soir. Bonnie ressentit la douleur instantanément mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle était tellement pressée de partir qu'elle asséna un coup de poing violent sur le visage d'Alaric qui tomba contre le bar, le nez en sang. Les personnes autour soufflèrent surpris et étonnés. Certains s'avançaient déjà vers Alaric pour voir comme il allait. Habituellement, mettre K.O Alaric était difficile mais il était tellement saoul qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

̶ Il va s'en remettre, il a trop bu, dit-elle avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse.

Elle sortit du Grill et s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de ses clés mais le bip habituel ne se fit pas entendre. Elle réessaya mais rien. Bonnie mit sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir sa porte et fut surprise de la voir s'ouvrir. Elle avait oublié de refermer les portes de sa voiture ? Pourtant elle aurait juré les avoir fermées.

Tant pis, ce n'était pas important. Le plus important c'était ses sentiments et ses émotions qui formaient un malstrom important qu'elle n'arrivait plus à gérer. Elle était meurtrie, humiliée, blessée, en colère, en rage, furieuse mais elle se sentait coupable aussi. Elle était une vraie bombe à retardement. Sa colère l'amenait à la rancœur et à une force destructrice. Une force effrayante mais tellement puissante. Elle avait déjà ressentie cette force mais elle l'a réprimait toujours.

' _Comprends-tu à quel point tu es détesté de tes amis ? Ceux que tu mettais toujours avant ta propre vie ? Tu n'étais qu'une arme Bonnie, il est temps de prendre le contrôle de ta vie, de ne pas les laisser te détruire psychiquement et émotionnellement'_

Cette voix avait raison. Elle avait raison depuis le début. Cela ne servait plus à rien de nier à présent, surtout quand la vérité s'acharnait à lui ouvrir les yeux. Personne n'allait la choisir. Ce sera toujours Elena.

Bonnie démarra en trombe et partit du Grill à vitesse surprenante. Elle s'en allait de Mystic Falls. Pas définitivement mais il fallait qu'elle s'en aille de cette ville. Tant pis si elle ne prenait aucun bagage, elle voulait juste partir, elle étouffait ici.

Appuyant à fond su l'accélérateur, Bonnie empruntait la seule route qui menait hors de Mystic Falls. Cependant, elle vit au loin le feu temporaire qu'avait installé les autorités pour permettre aux ouvriers qui réparaient les routes de travailler en sécurité. Le feu était devenu rouge. Bonnie n'était pas stupide et malgré sa colère et son envie de meurtre, elle appuya sur le frein pour diminuer la vitesse de sa Prius et s'arrêter.

Malheureusement, sa voiture ne semblait pas diminuer en vitesse. La belle métisse appuya à fond sur sa pédale de frein mais la voiture ne s'arrêtait pas. La pédale ne marchait plus. La peur envahit la jeune femme quand elle vit le feu rouge s'approcher de plus en plus, cette peur monta d'un cran quand elle vit un camion de marchandise s'engager en face. Bonnie tentait désespérément d'appuyer sur la pédale de frein, espérant un miracle mais rien. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à ne pas percuter le camion mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle percute les ouvriers de l'autre côté. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix mais ce choix arrivait trop tard. Sa Prius allait entrer en contact avec le feu rouge temporaire et certainement le camion. Elle n'avait aucune chance de survie si c'était ça. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux tout en tenant son volant fermement. Elle avait toujours son pied sur la pédale de frein. Elle entendit le klaxon du camion qui était très proche et su immédiatement que les trois secondes suivantes allaient être ses dernières.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, Elena allait revenir plus tôt… ou pas.

Bonnie entendait toujours les sons du klaxon de ce camion. Intriguée, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonnait au plus haut point. Sa Prius était à l'arrêt à trois mètres de l'imposant monstre métallique.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

La petite fille de Sheila regardait à droite pour voir les ouvriers la regarder avec désapprobation quand tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua furieusement contre sa vitre. Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche et aperçu un vieil homme, mécontent. Elle lâcha fermement son volant et descendit de sa voiture les jambes flageolantes, les mains tremblotantes.

̶ Vous êtes cinglés ma parole, vous n'avez pas vu le feu rouge et mon camion ? Cria l'homme tout bourru. Vous l'avez eut votre permis ma p'tite ? Dans un Kinder Surprise ? Si vous voulez vous suicider, prenez une corde au lieu de détruire les biens des autres et de me faire aller de l'Autre Côté. J'ai pas finit ma vie, il me reste encore 10 ans au moins et je n'ai pas envie qu'une idiote écervelée m'enlève de mes enfants et petits-enfants c'est clair ?

̶ Je suis désolée ce n'était pas mon intention, s'excusa retournée Bonnie. J'ai essayé de freiner mais la pédale de frein ne marchait pas. J'ai tenté de freiner je vous le jure.

̶ C'est ça ! Si votre pédale de frein ne marchait pas vous auriez était incapable de freiner à temps, dit suspicieux le vieil homme. Je vais vérifier tout de suite votre mensonge. J'ai horreur des incompétents et des menteurs.

L'homme ne demanda pas la permission à Bonnie et regardait au niveau de la pédale de frein. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard tout en se grattant le dos de sa nuque. Son air bourru disparût instantanément, inquiétant Bonnie.

̶ Il semble que vous ayez raison p'tite. Votre pédale de frein marche pas.

̶ Comment ?

̶ Vos câbles sont sectionnés, il est donc normal que votre pédale ne fonctionne pas.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et vérifia elle-même les dires de l'homme. Elle fut décontenancée quand elle vit en effet les câbles sectionnés. C'était une coupe parfaite qui aurait pu se faire grâce à un ciseau ou un couteau. Les câbles n'étaient pas usés. Cela voulait dire…Non quand même pas ?

̶ Faites attention je crois que vous avez été victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Ces câbles sont parfaitement coupés. Quelqu'un a vandalisé votre voiture.

Cette révélation mit un coup à la jeune femme qui réfléchissait à comment et pourquoi ? Ses freins fonctionnaient parfaitement quand elle est allée au Grill tout à l'heure.

̶ Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez réussit à vous arrêter. Avec cette vitesse vous auriez dû vous cracher contre mon camion, les ouvriers ou les arbres sur les côtés. Comment cette voiture a-t-elle réussie à s'arrêter ?

C'était vrai ça. Comment sa voiture avait réussie à s'arrêter à temps ? Elle n'avait rien fait ? Elle n'avait même pas sa magie.

̶ C'est peut-être un miracle. Le Seigneur à décidé de vous sauver, dit l'homme en sortant sa croix autour de son cou et en l'embrassant.

Bonnie n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un Seigneur. En fait, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle n'avait que deux questions en tête : Qui avait coupé ses freins et qui l'avait sauvé ?

La sorcière Bennett tourna soudainement sa tête vers la droite et son regard tomba sur une silhouette. Mais cette silhouette disparut aussitôt en un flash qu'elle n'était pas sûre si elle avait vu correctement.

Bonnie mit sa main sur son front avant d'essuyer la goutte de sueur qui était apparue. Elle était épuisée sur tous les plans. Elle était perdue.

̶ Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne à Mystic Falls ou vous voulez attendre la dépanneuse ? Proposa l'homme.

Bonnie allait répliquer qu'elle préférait attendre la dépanneuse mais une sensation étrange l'obligea à regarder à sa gauche, près d'un arbre. Elle sentait un regard perçant la scruter. Elle fut plus qu'étonnée de voir Kai Parker lui donner un clin d'œil avant de devenir complètement invisible.

̶ P'tite ?

̶ Euh oui, raccompagnez-moi à Mystic Falls s'il vous plaît.

{o}{O}{o}

René l'avait déposé chez elle malgré ses protestations. Il s'avérait que cet homme bourru était une vraie boule d'amour. Il avait réussit à la faire rire deux fois aujourd'hui et pourtant elle avait essuyé une journée merdique. Il lui avait parlé de sa petite famille, il avait une grande famille et il était heureux mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Il avait dû se battre pour trouver son bonheur et il avait dû s'éloigner de certains de ses amis, voir couper les liens. Etonnamment, Bonnie avait été très intéressée par cette phrase qui avait éveillé en elle une sorte de réponse à ses problèmes.

̶ Le stop est ici ma p'tite. Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître.

Bonnie sourit amicalement à René avant de descendre du camion. Elle salua le vieil homme et allait fermer la porte quand il reprit la parole.

̶ Je suis content d'avoir pu converser avec la petite-fille d'une très grande amie. Sheila était une vraie femme au caractère bien trempée et elle m'a aidé plus d'une fois grâce à ses dons.

̶ Vous connaissez ma grand-mère ? Questionna Bonnie captivée.

̶ Oui et elle m'a appris deux choses : Rester fort et protéger avant tout sa famille.

Bonnie sourit à René et allait le questionner mais l'homme reprit la parole avant.

̶ Fais attention à toi p'tite magicienne ! Quelqu'un essaye de te faire du mal et dans 70% des cas il s'agit d'un proche. Promet-moi de faire attention.

̶ Je vais essayer, dit la sorcière en ne faisant pas attention à l'adjectif magicienne qui lui confirmait sans aucun doute que René savait qu'elle était dotée de pouvoirs.

René hocha la tête et Bonnie referma la porte. Le vieil homme à la peau un peu mat repris sa route mais pas avant de klaxonner. La jeune femme fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer chez elle pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

Jérémy était venu chez elle complètement défoncé et l'avait accusé d'être l'origine de sa misère. Il l'avait brutalisé. Alaric à fait la même chose. Caroline lui avait dit une parole vexante et blessante. Matt pleurait la perte d'Elena. Damon l'ignorait. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer en coupant ses câbles de frein. Elle avait cru voir une silhouette s'éclipser dans la forêt et enfin, elle avait vu Kai au bord de la forêt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Emotionnellement, elle était vidée et épuisée. Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir peine et colère tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle avait aussi du mal à réfléchir correctement mais elle savait une chose.

Kai l'avait sauvé de l'accident de voiture. Il était le seul capable de le faire avec ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sa présence à la fin et son petit clin d'œil ne lui enlevait pas cette idée saugrenue. C'était aussi la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait sauvé. La première était lors du mariage gâché de Jo et Alaric, la deuxième maintenant.

̶ Peut-être trois, dit tout haut la sorcière dans sa cuisine.

Jérémy lui avait dit hier soir qu'il regrettait d'avoir aider Kai à la sauver. Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Bonnie ne le saura jamais de la bouche du jeune homme. Elle devait donc interrogé Kai. Problème, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Enfin bref, il y avait plus important à penser. Qui avait osé sectionner les câbles de sa voiture ? Si quelqu'un l'avait fait, c'était pendant sa dispute avec le professeur alcoolique. Or, à son arrivée, personne n'était sur le parking et à sa sortie non plus. Oh si attendez… Damon et Jérémy étaient sortis.

̶ Non ils n'auraient jamais fait ça, murmura Bonnie en attrapant un soudain mal de tête.

Son cœur se serra violemment contre sa poitrine et sa tête commençait à tourner. La sorcière se dirigea dans sa chambre avec beaucoup de mal. Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui faire mal et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien. L'idée même que Damon ou bien Jérémy puisse lui faire une chose pareille était bien pire que les mots horribles qu'on lui avait jetés en pleine figure.

Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Il fallait qu'elle dorme au moins une nuit entière pour avoir les idées claires et empêcher sa voix intérieure de partir en guerre contre les gens qu'elle considérait autrefois comme ses amis, sa famille. Bonnie ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil l'envahisse.

Elle était tellement à bout de nerf que le sommeil s'empara d'elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Bonnie ne se réveilla que huit heures plus tard en début de soirée quand son intuition de sorcière lui ordonnait de se réveiller de manière urgente. L'odeur du brûlé chatouilla ses narines et une chaleur menaçante réchauffait sa peau. La jeune métisse ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des flammes tout autour de sa chambre.

Rapidement, elle se redressa et se leva de son lit. Toute sa chambre était envahit par les flammes. La panique envahit la jeune femme quand elle vit que l'accès à sa fenêtre était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à travers celle-ci et grimper sur son arbre pour descendre. Par contre elle pouvait passer par sa porte de chambre et sortir au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune métisse couru vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir avec horreur que son couloir était lui aussi habité par les flammes.

̶ Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ? Cria-t-elle pétrifiée sur place.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment cet incendie avait pu prendre vie ? Elle n'avait pas allumé la cheminée et elle n'avait pas fait la cuisine, le gaz n'était pas ouvert. Se pourrait-il qu'il y avait une fuite ?

Pas le temps de se poser des questions quand la maison de son enfance prenait feu. Elle devait sortir et vite. Bonnie retourna dans sa chambre et prit une couverture et son drap qu'elle mit sur elle pour se protéger des brûlures. Elle passa en courant dans son couloir aux côtés des flammes. Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant son escalier qui était bien croqué par la chaleur. Si elle marchait dessus elle risquait fort de passer à travers. Cet incendie devait être allumé depuis assez longtemps ou la fuite de gaz était importante. Ce qui voulait dire que la maison pouvait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Cette révélation ne faisait qu'effrayer Bonnie. Son cœur repartait pour une course folle alors que l'adrénaline montait en flèche. Il fallait qu'elle appelle à l'aide.

Pressée et ne réfléchissant plus, Bonnie prit son portable et appela le premier numéro sur son journal. Il s'agissait de Stefan. Il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider, le manoir était proche. Il fallu une sonnerie avant que le vampire décroche. Bonnie s'empressa de parler.

̶ Stefan j'ai besoin de ton aide je suis…

̶ Désolé Bonnie mais je n'ai pas le temps. Ma mère à kidnappé Caroline et menace de la tuer si je tente une fois encore de tuer un de ses amis hérétique. Je dois vraiment te laisser, je te rappelle dès que je peux.

̶ Non Stefan j'ai besoin de toi pour quelques secondes. Je suis coincée chez…

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Stefan avait déjà raccroché. Furieuse mais surtout dépitée, Bonnie jeta son portable contre le mur et passa une main sur ses cheveux. Elle était une fois de plus toute seule. Elle allait devoir compter que sur elle-même, comme toujours.

̶ Purée que font les pompiers ?

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre après eux non plus. Il fallait qu'elle agisse et rapidement car la fumée envahissait ses poumons. Elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle ne pouvait pas passer par les escaliers elle allait devoir sauter du premier étage. Bonnie regardait à travers la rambarde. C'était haut mais elle pouvait le faire sans trop de dégât. En plus il n'y avait pas de flamme au niveau du plancher. Mêlant la réflexion à l'action, Bonnie eut une idée et prit son drap. Elle fit plusieurs torsades avant de l'enrouler sur deux barres en bois. Elle jeta ensuite sa couverture à terre, à son Hall au cas où elle chuterait. La métisse enjamba la rambarde et s'accroupit en tenant les barres. Délicatement, elle mit ses pieds en l'air laissant ses bras soutenir son poids. Elle empoigna ensuite de ses deux mains le drap et commença à descendre doucement. Heureusement pour elle, le drap ne se déchira pas. Peut-être grâce à son nouveau poids ?

Quoiqu'il en soit Bonnie, se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée, là où la température était plus chaude. Etant au niveau de son Hall, la porte de sortie était juste devant elle. Les flammes n'avaient pas encore atteint la porte, une chance pour Bonnie qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Ce qui était étrange car elle n'avait pas fermé la porte d'entrée en revenant tout à l'heure. La jeune femme tenta désespérément d'ouvrir la porte mais c'était idiot. La porte était pire que du béton, son père l'avait changé quand il a su qu'elle fréquentait des vampires, des hybrides et autres créatures. Il fallait qu'elle passe par la fenêtre du salon, c'était sa dernière chance.

Bonnie se dirigea vers son salon en toussant. Elle commençait à voir trouble et la chaleur devenait trop forte. Les flammes dansaient tout autour d'elle, menaçant de se refermer sur elle pour la dévorer. Bonnie se mit près de sa fenêtre. Il y avait des flammes bloquant son accès. Mais pareil, il n'y avait pas le choix, elle devait passer à travers. La sorcière Bennett, prit la boule de bowling fétiche de son père, qu'il gardait près de la cheminée et la jeta vers la fenêtre qui se brisa. Il ne restait plus qu'à passer à travers. Bonnie avait besoin de sa couverture pour se protéger. Elle repartit rapidement vers le Hall et prit la couette avant de revenir en courant. Cependant, la jeune femme tomba au sol, toussant sauvagement. Sa vision était devenue floue mais cette fois-ci, le flou ne semblait pas partir.

̶ Non ! Je dois me relever. Je veux vivre ! Je veux vivre !

Bonnie toussait encore et encore mais réussit à se lever. Elle mit la couverture autour d'elle mais elle tituba et tomba à genoux en face des flammes et de la fenêtre brisée. L'oxygène lui manquait cruellement. Elle était pourtant si près. Elle allait réussir. Bonnie leva la tête quand elle crût voir une silhouette immobile dehors. Elle plissa les yeux et se fit violence pour voir à qui correspondait cette silhouette plutôt masculine.

Elle pouvait voir une veste noire, un pantalon noir et un maillot noir. Une seule personne portait ces vêtements au moins deux ou trois jours par semaine. Une seule personne possédait cette belle veste en cuir. Il s'agissait de Damon. La sorcière toussa tout en observant la silhouette qui pendant une seconde lui paraissait nette.

Oui il s'agissait bien de Damon.

Que faisait-il planté dehors en train de la regarder ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas à son secours ?

' _Pour sauver Elena quelle question. Cela doit être lui qui a allumé l'incendie et c'est même lui qui à dû sectionné les câbles de tes freins. La silhouette que tu as vu tout à l'heure et qui a disparût c'était lui. C'était Damon. Il voulait voir si tu allais mourir d'un accident de voiture. Il veut te tuer et passer tout ça pour un accident aux yeux des autres et d'Elena.'_

Bonnie ne chercha pas à étouffer la voix dans sa tête mais l'écouta pour la deuxième fois. La petite voix dans sa tête avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. C'était la voix qu'elle aurait dû écouter depuis longtemps, celle qui lui disait sans cesse de penser à elle, de ne pas se sacrifier. La voix qui lui disait de poursuivre sa route, d'être heureuse et de rester forte mais surtout, c'était la voix qui lui disait de dire merde à ses amis, de prendre ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait et ne plus se soumettre aux désirs des autres.

C'était terminé maintenant. C'était finit, elle n'allait plus se laisser marcher dessus et se laisser détruire par les paroles et les actes des personnes qui se servaient d'elle. La Bonnie fragile et émotive était morte. La Bonnie qui souffrait et culpabilisait tout le temps devait s'en aller. Ce temps était révolu. Elle allait devenir forte maintenant, elle allait réclamer ce qu'elle méritait de droit.

Vivre sa vie.

Et personne n'allait l'en empêcher.

La descendante d'Emily Bennett fronça les sourcils et offrit à Damon un regard haineux et obscur qui était remplit de menace. Elle ne voyait peut-être plus le vampire nettement mais elle était sûre qu'il avait compris.

̶ Tu vas me le payer Damon Salvatore, s'époumona-t-elle hostile. Tu vas payer tu entends Damon ?

L'instant d'après, la silhouette de Damon disparut dans la nuit alors que Bonnie ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant dans les flammes. Elle n'allait pas mourir ici et elle le savait.

Elle sentait sa présence à côté d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Son ennemi était ici juste à côté d'elle, invisible. Un sourire sarcastique prit possession de ses lèvres. C'était risible quand même. La personne qu'elle détestait avec passion et qui était l'origine de sa misère était la seule personne qui voulait l'aider et qui était en train de la sauver. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Qui aurait cru qu'elle allait se faire sauver une fois de plus par Malachai Parker ?

La vie était plus qu'étrange mais avant de réfléchir sur l'ironique de la sienne. Elle laissa volontiers les ténèbres s'emparer d'elle.

A son réveil, les choses allaient changer et c'était pour le meilleur.

Leur dernière chance venait de voler en éclats.

* * *

 **N/A :** **Merci à vous de votre lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je suis consciente que le caractère de certains personnages va un peu loin mais j'avais besoin de ça pour faire tourner définitivement Bonnie en Badass car même si je suis le caractère des personnages de la série, je sais pertinemment que nous n'auront jamais une Bonnie badass et que nous aurons toujours un Jérémy douillet et notre héro Damon. Puis je dois avouer que je m'éclate un peu avec cette histoire. Je prévois des choses sadiques lol.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est assez long. J'aimerais bien avoir une review de votre part :-)**

 **Ah oui, je tiens à vous annoncer que je pars en vacance en fin de semaine prochaine. Il est donc peu probable qu'un chapitre soit publié cette semaine et la semaine prochaine. Je verrais si j'ai le temps d'écrire un chapitre avant vendredi mais ce n'est pas gagné.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et à bientôt peut-être.**

 **Bisous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	4. La fin d'un cycle, le début d'un autre

**Réponse aux reviews :** _Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires. Je suis heureuse de lire que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent. Je suis aussi contente que le changement de caractère de certains personnages ne vous dérange pas, ça me rassure un peu. Cette histoire réserve encore bien des surprises croyez-moi et vous allez continuer de pester contre certains personnages. Le chapitre qui arrive n'était pas prévu mais je l'ai écrit car j'ai vu que l'attente allait être longue pour certaines d'entre vous et parce que c'est aussi_ _ **l'anniversaire**_ _d'une de mes lectrices. Donc voici un chapitre 4 qui marque le changement définitif de Bonnie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 **Réponses aux questions** _:_

 _ **Guest :** Rha là là je suis un peu gêné de t'appeler ainsi mais tu n'as pas laissé de pseudo. Néanmoins je tiens à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu seras gâtée et que tu passeras une bonne journée (^-^)_

 **Jordanjanellejoy** : _Thank you so much for your review, it's mean a lot to me. I understand completely why you are angry with the band. Don't worry, Bonnie will get her revenge. She is not the same anymore. Kai will be here for here and assist her. I hope that you will like this chapter. Thank you again :-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elle était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure et n'avait pas osé bouger d'un centimètre depuis l'ouverture de ses paupières. Elle avait fixé sans relâche le plafond blanc ne pensant pas à grand-chose mis à part sa vie lamentable. Il fallait dire qu'elle était bien allongée ainsi sur ce matelas moelleux. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois où elle était pressée de s'en aller à cause de Kai.

Tiens en parlant du démon, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, ce qui était surprenant. Elle s'était attendue à voir son visage et son sourire stupide en ouvrant les paupières mais elle avait rencontré cet intriguant plafond qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose…Ou alors c'était elle qui cherchait une réponse dessus.

Dans tout les cas, ce plafond vide et blanc exprimait bien ses sentiments et ses émotions en cet instant. Elle se sentait vide, comme si ses batteries étaient déchargées. Aucune émotion et aucun sentiment ne semblait l'envahir. C'était déconcertant.

̶ Je sais que tu es là, dit-elle tout à coup sans sourciller. Tu es entré par la fenêtre…

̶ C'est dingue ça ! Je t'ai enlevé tes pouvoirs mais tu sens toujours ma présence quand je suis proche. Et moi qui voulais te surprendre _Bon-Bon !_ Bouda Kai en apparaissant soudainement à côté du lit qu'elle occupait.

La belle métisse ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne répondit pas au jeune Parker. Un silence envahit la pièce. Bonnie se sentait bien mais Kai ne supportait pas le silence et se sentait toujours obligé de prendre la parole.

̶ Alors ?

̶ Alors quoi Kai ?

̶ Tu ne cherches pas à te sauver ? Questionna le sorcier en s'asseyant au bord du lit, essayant de capter son regard forêt. D'habitude tu m'aurais déjà hurlé de te laisser tranquille, de ne pas t'approcher de toi et tu m'aurais menacé de m'ébouillanter le visage avant de te faire un collier avec mes intestins.

Bonnie grimaça à la dernière phrase du sorcier avant de se redresser pour être en position assise et lui asséner un regard mou. Malgré sa fatigue, elle pouvait voir que le sorcier avait de nouveau sa barbe de deux jours. Elle était impeccable, comme lorsqu'ils étaient parti en 1903.

̶ Tu sais très bien que ces projets sont reculés, finit-elle par répondre.

̶ Je suis profondément touché.

Les lèvres de Kai s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait, montrant ainsi à Bonnie que le jeune homme savait qu'elle n'aurait rien tenté contre lui. Pas après ses multiples sauvetages où du moins pas avant qu'elle n'obtienne ses pouvoirs et qu'il réponde à ses questions. Il avait la main forte encore une fois…

̶ Tu as des questions je suppose _Bon-Bon_ ? Je vais y répondre m…

̶ Est-ce que c'est toi qui as arrêté ma voiture hier et m'a sauvé d'un incendie ? Coupa directement Bonnie, pressée d'obtenir des explications qui pourront l'aider à comprendre sa situation.

̶ Tutututu _Bonster_ , dit Kai en secouant sa tête. Pas maintenant veux-tu, je nous ai préparé un petit plat appétissant. Mangeons un peu avant de discuter.

̶ Je n'ai pas faim.

̶ Ce n'est pas très sain de sauter des repas et ces derniers temps tu n'as pas mangé beaucoup Bonnie, reprocha-t-il en se levant du lit. D'ailleurs, ça se voit physiquement, tu as maigri. J'ai cru soulever une enfant de treize ans quand je t'ai sauvé des flammes de l'enfer…Oups, je viens de répondre à une question, dit Kai en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

̶ Kai, prévint Bonnie la voix sombre.

̶ Je vais mettre la table, viens me rejoindre dans deux minutes.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kai sortit de la chambre et s'empressa d'aller dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il louait…enfin que l'ancien locataire louait avant de partir en vacance à durée indéterminée…

Bonnie se retrouva seule sur le lit, exaspérée par l'attitude lourde du sorcier qui ne lui laissait aucun choix que de le suivre. Cependant, elle s'arrêta face à un miroir à pied et tomba sur son reflet. Elle était dégoûtée et honteuse. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle détestait son état physique. Elle s'était fait du mal émotionnellement et physiquement, c'était écœurant.

' _C'est de la faute de tes soi-disant amis, ils t'ont fait te sentir seule, ils t'ont fait sentir à quel point la vie d'Elena était plus importante que la tienne. Ils ont aggravé le poids de ta culpabilité par leurs regards, leurs expressions, leurs paroles.'_

C'était vrai tout ça. Elle ne portait pas l'entière responsabilité de sa déchéance physique. Ses « amis » ont largement contribué à ce qu'elle était actuellement.

̶ Tout ça change à partir de maintenant, dit avec détermination la sorcière en se regardant dans les yeux. Je reprends ma vie en main. Je dois être forte, me protéger moi-même avant tout.

Respirant un bon coup, Bonnie partit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, retrouvant Kai qui avait déjà dressé la table.

̶ Ce n'est pas un plat élaboré mais j'espère que tu aimes les pâtes à la carbonara, dit-il en la caressant de son regard bleu-gris.

Ce regard séducteur, Bonnie l'avait apprécié avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'il avait tué sa famille. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il continue de la regarder ainsi quand ils étaient seuls en 1994, quand elle l'avait rencontré à nouveau au restaurant et en 1903. Cependant, elle faisait en sorte de lui envoyer des menaces pour lui signifier d'arrêter, même si au fond elle était extrêmement flattée. Mais aujourd'hui, Bonnie ne voulait pas que Kai la regarde ainsi. Comment pouvait-il lui donner ce regard alors qu'elle ressemblait presque à un squelette ? C'était dérangeant et Bonnie n'appréciait pas du tout la gêne qu'elle ressentait et la honte sous le regard perçant de ce sorcier immature.

Puis depuis quand se souciait-elle de son allure devant ce sociopathe qui avait tué sa sœur jumelle il y a plus de deux semaines ?

̶ J'aime bien, se contenta-t-elle de dire en s'asseyant rapidement devant une assiette vide que le sorcier s'empressa de remplir.

Kai offrit un clin d'œil charmeur avant de se servir à son tour et de s'installer. Il fut le premier à attaquer voracement son assiette, heureux à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait. Bonnie commença à manger bien plus tard, après avoir terminé d'observer la mine réjouie et presque innocente du jeune homme.

Il avait l'air très heureux. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Bien sûr, il était toujours enjoué mais bien souvent c'était une façade qui cachait son côté obscur avec des airs angéliques mais là, il semblait libéré, plus léger. Son aura de destruction et de vengeance n'était plus aussi imposante et menaçante. Etait-il ainsi parce qu'il avait enfin accompli son désir le plus cher : tuer d'une mort atroce son père qui lui avait offert une enfance misérable sous les humiliations et les coups quotidiens ? Tuer les membres de son Clan qui avaient approuvé sans rien dire les actions de Joshua Parker ?

Kai était-il heureux maintenant qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait sans plus personne pour se mettre en travers de sa route pour le rabrouer ? Sans sa sœur jumelle qui l'avait abandonné à leur père tortionnaire avant de le trahir ce jour de mai 1994 ?

Ses questions traversaient l'esprit de Bonnie qui était vraiment curieuse de connaitre la réponse. Avant, elle ne voulait rien savoir de Kai, de son enfance. Elle ne voulait plus l'écouter et ne voulait plus voir son visage mais maintenant elle était surprise de découvrir son intérêt.

̶ Tu sais, je suis ravi que tu m'observes avec tant d'admiration dans les yeux mais tu es en train de me rendre nerveux _Bon-Bon_ ! Dit Kai feignant la timidité.

̶ Pff, te rendre nerveux toi, répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

̶ Ne rigole pas Bon car c'est la vérité. Si je suis nerveux en présence de quelqu'un c'est toi. Je crois même que le soir où je suis venu te voir à la Rave était le jour le plus stressant de toute ma vie, discuta Kai en mâchouillant avant d'avaler. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point j'étais pathétique ce jour-là, je suis bien content d'avoir regagné un peu de mon contrôle et que les émotions que je ressens à cause de Luke m'oppressent moins.

̶ Oh oui c'est génial, rétorqua ironique la sorcière Bennett. Je suis contente pour toi aussi.

Kai ricana amusé par le sarcasme de Bonnie qui mangeait lentement mais sûrement. Le seul rescapé de la famille Parker termina rapidement son assiette avant de servir Bonnie un verre d'eau ainsi qu'à lui. Un silence envahit les deux jeunes adultes. Un silence dans lequel Kai observait Bonnie déguster le plat de pâte. A chaque bouchée qu'elle prenait, Kai était content et se félicitait. Ses vingt années passées dans sa prison lui avait permit de se perfectionner dans la confection de petits et de grands plats. Il pouvait aisément battre tout ces chefs étoilés qui passaient dans ces émissions de cuisines stupides à la télévision. Peut-être devrait-il s'inscrire dans ce genre d'émission ?

Bonnie avait conscience du regard de Kai et de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient sans cesse à chaque fourchette qu'elle prenait. Elle se demandait pourquoi il arborait un sourire idiot de temps à autre mais elle ne préférait pas demander. Elle voulait apprécier ce repas et le goût savoureux de ces pâtes à la carbonara. C'était délicieux et ses papilles sautaient de joie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas régalée ainsi. C'était un vrai bonheur d'avoir de l'appétit pour une fois.

̶ Oui c'est bien moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie en évitant à ta voiture de rencontrer ce pauvre camionneur et oui je t'ai aussi sauvé des flammes, dit tout à coup Kai en léchant ses lèvres. Donc, je t'ai sauvée trois fois en moins d'un mois, ça mérite une récompense tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il en ayant une récompense assez chaleureuse en tête.

Bonnie n'était pas dupe et comprenait le sous-entendu de Kai. Il pouvait toujours rêver.

̶ Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé trois fois la vie que nous sommes devenus les meilleurs-amis du monde Kai, causa-t-elle en lui donnant un sourire pincé. En fait, nous sommes tous sauf ami. Je te déteste et je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu m'as fait et crois-moi que si j'ai l'occasion de t'expédier vers ta tombe je le ferai avec plaisir, quitte même à me faire un collier avec tes intestins en guise de trophée.

̶ Waouh alors ça c'est extrêmement cruel _Bonster_ ! Répliqua Kai en prenant une expression concernée. Mais je ne pense pas être la personne prioritaire sur ta liste des personnes à éliminer, continua-t-il en prenant une voix hautaine. J'étais là quand tu as hurlé à travers les flammes – c'était une scène magnifique d'ailleurs, j'ai failli pleurer tu sais, dit Kai en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Donc oui, je disais que j'étais là quand tu as hurlé « Tu vas me le payer Damon Salvatore. Tu vas payer tu entends Damon ? » Termina-t-il en prenant la voix de Bonnie qui devenait de plus en plus sombre au fil des secondes.

Quand elle repensait à ces deux derniers jours, des envies de meurtre montaient en elle, la rendant aussi menaçante et terrifiante que Klaus quand il était en guerre. La discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Jérémy lui restait en travers de la gorge ainsi que celle avec Alaric. Bien sûr, les deux hommes étaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool et surtout de la drogue pour Jérémy mais on disait tout le temps que ces produits déliaient la langue et qu'ils faisaient dire la vérité. Caroline lui avait fait du mal en parlant trop vite, Matt lui avait déchiré le cœur, Stefan ne l'avait même pas écouté et lui avait raccroché au nez alors que Damon… Damon avait voulu la tuer, faisant passer sa mort pour un accident voir un suicide.

Si elle ne ressentait rien ce matin ce n'était plus la même histoire maintenant. La rage, la colère l'habitait et lui faisait serrer les poings. Elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui décapiter la tête à main nue. Si seulement elle en avait la force, elle le ferait mais pas avant de l'avoir fait souffrir comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Damon Salvatore ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon. Il n'avait fait que lui causer peine et souffrance. Elle avait réellement cru que leur cohabitation avait changé leur relation mais elle s'était trompée. Damon était toujours prêt à tout pour Elena, il serait même capable de tuer son propre frère.

̶ Alors ça j'aimerais pouvoir l'immortaliser. Ce regard remplit de mépris et de haine criant vengeance… J'avais le même en 1994 et au moment ou je suis sortie de ma prison. Tu prévois de tuer Damon _Bon-Bon_ ?

̶ Non, répliqua aussitôt Bonnie.

C'était un mensonge et tout les deux le savaient. Elle imaginait dans sa tête plusieurs scénarios possibles pour tuer ce vampire et lui faire payer ses tentatives de l'éliminer. Cependant, son cerveau commençait aussi à imaginer des scénarios macabres pour Jérémy, Alaric et même Stefan. Bonnie voudrait pouvoir être choquée de ses pensées dégoûtantes et noires mais c'était le contraire. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se venger, pour les faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert.

' _Ils méritent de souffrir de ta main Bonnie comme tu as souffert sous la leur. Tu n'es plus leur esclave, tu es libre maintenant. Libre de vivre la vie que tu veux, sans eux. Ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille si tu ne prends pas des mesures.'_

̶ Tu sais je dois dire que je suis déçu de Damon. Jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable d'aller aussi loin pour récupérer cette Elena, expliqua Kai en se levant et débarrassant la table. Mais qu'à-t-elle de spéciale cette fille pour qu'il ne veuille pas attendre une soixante d'années ? Tu sais j'ai entendu des histoires par ci et par là et il semble que tout le monde soit aux pieds de cette brunette agaçante. Tout le monde pleure son sommeil depuis maintenant deux semaines et personne ne semble s'en remettre. Ce Matty pleure pratiquement tous les jours en regardant une photo de lui et elle. Le vampire femelle qui parle trop ne cesse de regarder des vidéos sur son portable d'elle et votre amie commune, le frère de Damon ne cesse d'écrire sur son journal. Tu savais d'ailleurs qu'il avait commencé à écrire un journal racontant les journées de votre groupe pour qu'Elena le lise à son réveil ?

Non Bonnie ne savait pas mais maintenant grâce à Kai elle le savait.

̶ Elena est une personne extrêmement loyale et serviable. Elle n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa vie pour les personnes qu'elle aime. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, répondit Bonnie en ne pouvant s'empêcher de défendre son amie d'enfance.

̶ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir…tiens un exemple qui m'a marqué. Le jour où Damon a trouvé une solution pour te sauver avec l'ascendant du présent, Elena à voulu venir avec lui et ils ont fait le voyage à deux pour te rechercher. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait au lieu de te rejoindre à mi-chemin pour aller plus vite ? Interrogea Malachai en commençant à mettre l'eau pour la vaisselle avant de regarder Bonnie. Ils ont tout les deux visité l'ancienne maison d'Elena et ils ont parlé de leur relation amoureuse.

L'humeur noire de Bonnie monta d'un niveau en apprenant cette nouvelle. Sa première réaction était de crier au mensonge mais une partie d'elle savait pertinemment que Kai avait raison et que cette révélation était malheureusement vraie. Ce qui lui perçait un peu plus son cœur déjà meurtri. Elena avait tellement changée à cause de son amour pour Damon…

̶ Puis lorsque qu'ils ont appris que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais, que les chances s'étaient envolées en fumées, ils ont tous été attristés pendant 10 minutes avant de reprendre le cours de leur vie. Seul Damon à continué à chercher un peu quand il n'était plus distrait par cette chère Elena. Franchement, heureusement que j'étais là pour trouver un moyen de te ramener.

̶ Me ramener ? Demanda confuse Bonnie en s'attardant exprès sur ce point et non sur la peine éclair que ses amis avaient ressentie pour sa mort.

̶ Oh personne ne te l'a dit ? J'aurais dû le savoir, Damon est un vrai professionnel pour magouiller et mentir. Quoique là il n'a pas vraiment menti, il n'a fait qu'omettre de transmettre des informations et…

̶ Kai abrège et dit-moi ce que tu as fais.

Kai ferma le robinet avant que l'eau ne déborde. Quand il regarda à nouveau Bonnie, celle-ci était debout, se tenant fermement sur le dos de sa chaise.

̶ J'ai permis à Damon, Elena et Jérémy de venir te voir en 1994 mais tu ne pouvais pas nous sentir et nous voir. Nous t'avons tous vu assise le jour de ton anniversaire en train de boire la bouteille qui avait scellé ton pacte suicidaire avec Damon.

̶ Tu as fait ça ?

̶ Bien sûr mais il y a eut une complication pendant mon rituel. Olivia le teigne est venue et m'a transpercé un tisonnier en pleine poitrine. J'étais au bord de la mort mais j'ai quand même renvoyé Jérémy pour te sauver. Tu étais dans un garage attendant ta mort au monoxyde de carbone mais tu as changé d'avis d'un coup. Jérémy a essayé d'ouvrir la porte de garage quand il a vu que tu n'y arriverais pas mais il ne pouvait rien touché. Je me suis concentré un peu plus et il a pu ouvrir la porte de garage, termina Kai en se retournant pour faire la vaisselle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le choc de Bonnie, il pouvait très bien l'imaginer tout seul.

̶ Donc c'est ça, dit Bonnie en serrant encore plus le dos de la chaise. C'est ce que m'a dit Jérémy l'autre soir. Tu l'as aidé à me sauver ?

̶ Yep.

Bonnie avait besoin de s'asseoir car sa tête tournait. Non plus par la rage et les envies de meurtres mais par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle avait tant fait pour protéger ses amis et eux ne prenaient même pas la peine de la sauver correctement. Ils étaient tous trop occupés avec leurs histoires d'amour stupides, trop égoïste pour penser à ce qu'elle endurait de l'autre côté, seule sans personne à qui parler mais une seule personne avait fait en sorte de penser à elle… Kai l'avait sauvé de sa prison. Kai l'avait libéré ! Sans lui elle serait toujours en 1994.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit le rôle du sorcier ? Pourquoi Damon n'avait pas mentionné Kai ? Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas tenté de le renvoyer dans une autre prison, elle lui aurait peut-être accordé une dernière chance. Puis pourquoi Kai ? La personne qu'elle détestait le plus à cette période.

Damon… Damon l'avait manipulé alors ? Il ne lui avait pas parlé du rôle de Kai pour que sa rage contre lui soit toujours présente et qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de lui le jour ou il deviendrait une menace. L'aîné des Salvatore s'était servi d'elle pour libérer sa mère Liliane en lui promettant d'être débarrassée de Kai en contrepartie.

C'était digne d'un pro de la manipulation. C'était aussi vil que Kai, le même niveau mais bien pire car Damon se faisait passer pour son ami, pour quelqu'un qui voulait que son bien alors qu'il ne voyait que son propre intérêt.

C'était trop pour Bonnie, trop d'un coup. Sa tête tournait dans tout les sens et ses émotions se teintaient de couleurs hideuses et sombres. Elle avait envie de tout faire exploser, de tout détruire sur son passage.

̶ Ah, soupira Kai en lavant une assiette. Même endormie, il semble qu'Elena te cause toujours des problèmes où plutôt la dévotion de tes amis envers elle. C'est dur de vivre dans son ombre non ?

Bonnie savait ce que Kai était en train de faire. Il était en train de la montrer contre ses amis. Il voulait qu'elle les abandonne, qu'elle leur tourne le dos et qu'elle se venge.

̶ Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire Kai.

Le sorcier fit demi-tour, le sourcil levé.

̶ Que suis-je en train de faire _Bon_ ? A part la vaisselle je ne vois pas...

̶ Tu essayes de me tourner contre mes amis mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, siffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter devant lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour voir leur hypocrisie, leur loyauté et dévouement envers Elena. Et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour prendre la décision de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

̶ Je savais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi mais j'avais un doute, admit-il en la fixant sans relâche, demi-sourire sur ses belles lèvres. Tu es très loyale Bonnie. Une personne normale aurait déjà quitté ces vauriens pour croquer la vie à pleine dent.

̶ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionna soudainement la fille de Rudy Hopkins. Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à me voir les affronter ? Pourquoi tu es ici en train de t'encombrer avec moi alors que je t'ai enfermé en 1903 ?

Kai plongea son regard plus profondément dans celui de la sorcière Bennett. Il lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment. Il se demandait comment elle fait pour ne pas comprendre la raison de sa présence ici, les raisons qui l'ont poussé à rester auprès d'elle ces deux dernières semaines. N'avait-elle pas aperçue qu'elle l'obsédait, qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il admirait et pouvait apprécier dans cet univers ? N'avait-elle pas comprit qu'il avait fait ce sort pour elle ? Si elle n'avait toujours pas assimilé, il allait être plus qu'heureux de le lui faire comprendre.

̶ Parce que toi Bonnie Bennett, débuta-t-il en levant la main et lui touchant doucement la joue. Tu mérites de vivre une vie exceptionnelle avec des personnes qui te font sentir exceptionnelle, termina-t-il en chuchotant, son visage s'approchant vers celui de Bonnie qui s'était tendue.

Cela fit sourire un instant Kai mais ne le découragea nullement. Il continua de s'approcher avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier de la belle métisse qui ne bougeait pas et le regardait troublée. Et elle l'était, Bonnie était confuse par la proximité du sorcier Parker. Dans sa tête, elle se ressassait le moment où il l'avait plaqué contre elle, leur corps ne laissant aucun espace entre eux. Elle avait sentie sa poitrine musclé sous la paume de sa main alors que sa langue avait caressé la peau de son cou. Elle se rappelait aussi le moment de la morsure qui avait été douloureuse avant qu'elle ne ressente un certain plaisir. En repensant à ceci, sa température corporelle monta en flèche et une sensation étrange envahit son estomac. Elle baissa inconsciemment les yeux sur les lèvres de Kai et s'aperçut avec un certain étonnement qu'il ne souriait plus, qu'il était sérieux.

Selon lui, elle méritait de vivre exceptionnelle avec quelqu'un qui la faisait se sentir exceptionnelle… Oui, ce concept lui plaisait beaucoup mais cela la dérangeait que cette phrase sorte de la bouche de Kai.

Un petit bruit malicieux se fit entendre de la bouche du leader du Clan Gemini. Bonnie leva la tête pour questionner silencieusement Kai mais c'était trop tard. Une paire de lèvres s'abattirent soudainement sur les siennes alors qu'une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille avant de plaquer son petit corps frêle contre le corps musclé de l'ancien hérétique. Stupéfaite, Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et sa première pensée fut de s'éloigner illico-presto mais son corps n'était qu'un traître et restait planté sur place, se laissant même aller contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Ses lèvres semblaient bouger toutes seules pendant quelques secondes contre celles de Kai qui embrassait avec fougue et passion, savourant leur échange, ses mains quelques peu baladeuses. Avec sa langue, il taquina impitoyablement les lèvres de Bonnie, demandant plus. Bonnie était plus que tenté de lui accorder l'accès mais quelques chose lui disait que si elle acceptait, elle allait faire une chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à admettre au fond d'elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure du sorcier aux yeux clair, fort.

Kai sursauta surpris et la lâcha pour mettre sa main sur sa lèvre. Quand il retira sa main, il vit une petite ligne de sang. Bonnie était scandalisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire mais à la fois fascinée, surtout quand il lui accorda un sourire réjoui. C'était un malade… un pur malade qui embrassait plutôt bien, très bien même.

̶ Pourquoi tant de violence alors que tu étais en train d'apprécier ?

̶ Ne recommence plus jamais ça Kai, prévient-elle en reculant, essayant de faire descendre une tension qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée avant.

̶ Hmm, ce n'est pas ce que ton corps me dit _Bon-Bon_ ! Tu as adoré mon baiser tout comme tu as adoré quand je t'ai sucé le sang.

̶ Ne recommence pas où tu passes premier sur ma liste des personnes à faire souffrir.

̶ Donc tu as établis ta liste ? Par qui tu vas commencer ? Tu veux que je te donne des conseils pour torturer ? Tu veux des idées de mort originales ? Si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux me le dire je t'aiderais avec plaisir.

Bonnie avait envie de rire devant toutes ces questions mais se retenait. Cette situation ne devait pas la faire rire du tout. Ce qu'elle prévoyait n'était pas très joyeux et glorieux pour une personne morale comme elle mais hey ! Après tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées pour les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle pouvait bien se permettre à son tour d'être égoïste, de penser à elle et d'éliminer les nuisances dans sa vie.

Hors les nuisances elles étaient nombreuses.

̶ Il faut que j'aille faire les magasins, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour pour partir.

̶ Pourquoi faire ? Je t'ai acheté des vêtements ce matin avant que tu te réveilles vu que tout à brûlé. Je t'ai même acheté des sous-vêtements super sexy, taquina le frère jumeau de Jo.

Bonnie avait envie de se taper le front et de taper la tête de Kai contre un mur. Pourquoi ne le tuait-elle pas tout de suite cet idiot ?

Ah oui… Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour son plan numéro 1 et parce que son existence pourrissait aussi la vie de Damon et lui rappelait le sort qu'il avait fait pour le séparer de sa chère et tendre. Une raison qui permettait à Kai de rester en vie encore quelques temps car lui aussi allait passer entre ses mains tôt ou tard.

̶ J'ai besoin de m'acheter une robe de soirée pour le bal qu'organise Lily Salvatore demain soir.

̶ Oh le bal ou tout le monde est invité sauf toi.

Bonnie serra les dents et les poings. On n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler que même ses ennemis ne l'appréciaient pas au point de l'éviter. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et foudroyer Kai. A la place, elle reprit son chemin vers la sortie de l'appartement.

̶ Je suis invitée car je serais _ta_ cavalière.

Un sourire jusqu'en haut des oreilles du sorcier fit apparition. Il trottina jusqu'à la porte pour regarder Bonnie s'en aller dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

̶ Ton invitation forcée est touchante _Bon_ et je suis totalement content de voir notre relation évoluer si vite mais qui t'a dit que je n'avais pas déjà une cavalière hyper sexy qui, elle, se laisse embrasser par ma puissante personne ?

Bien sûr il n'eut aucune réponse à part son silence mais il savait qu'elle avait roulé ses yeux. Le sorcier referma la porte de l'appartement satisfait et souriant avec espièglerie et confiance. Il adorait la version douce et angélique de Bonnie Bennett mais là il était complètement excitée de voir son côté obscure. La lueur ténébreuse qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux verts forêt et le mépris que son visage exprimait pour Damon, Jérémy et cet Alaric quand leur nom était mentionné étaient un vrai délice. Il avait hâte d'être demain soir pour voir ce qu'elle avait prévue de faire. Il espérait faire partie de son plan et de faire exploser quelque cervelle.

̶ Bravo Bonnie, la condition pour récupérer tes pouvoirs est accomplie !

Cela méritait amplement de préparer un goûter de roi. Cette journée était fabuleuse non seulement pour Bonnie qui réalise qu'elle mérite mieux mais aussi parce qu'il avait réussit à l'embrasser en s'en sortant qu'avec une morsure à la lèvre.

̶ Je crois que le mariage arrivera plus tôt que prévu, rigola Kai en regardant une peluche au coin du salon. Qu'en penses-tu Mrs Cuddles ?

* * *

 **N/A :** **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il n'est pas long mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup et ne montre pas encore une Bonnie qui déchire tout mais le prochain promet d'être pimenté. Ce chapitre montre seulement que Bonnie prends sa vie en main et qu'elle est déterminée à mettre un terme à sa souffrance.**

 **Kai lui as appris des choses qu'elle ignorait et qui n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait ces derniers-temps : Elena est le noyau de la vie de tous et personne ne se préoccupe beaucoup d'elle à part quand on a besoin de sa magie.**

 **Maintenant ça va changer et ses pensées sombres, elle ne les combat plus. Elle les accepte tout comme elle va accepter la personne qu'elle va devenir.**

 **Bon ben voilà :-) C'était le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances. J'espère que le petit baiser entre Bonnie et Kai vous a plût. Il semble que notre sorcier sache qu'il est obsédait par Bonnie et aime être en sa compagnie.**

 **Bon je me tais, maintenant je dois absolument faire mes valises lol. On se retrouve bientôt les amies, d'ici je vous souhaite une semaine géniale.**

 **Bisous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	5. Une trêve ? Une dernière danse ?

**Réponse commune/ remerciements :** _Je suis enfin de retour et je dois dire que je suis contente d'avoir lu tout vos commentaires en rentrant. C'était super, je suis contente de lire que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent. Donc, maintenant, je vous donne enfin le chapitre 5 qui a été un vrai supplice à écrire, les vacances ont dû me liquider le cerveau car je savais plus quoi écrire, j'avais plus d'inspiration et d'envie. Heureusement, l'inspiration m'est revenue ce week-end ainsi que l'envie. Bon je dois avouer que j'avais prévu du sang et des morts mais c'est encore repoussé, ce sera au prochain chapitre. Je sais j'exagère mais il me fallait poser la dernière base avec les hérétiques, pour pas que ça sorte de nulle part. Après ce chapitre, les morts, la torture, vous pourrez en avoir avec un degré de machiavélisme impressionnant. Je prévois maximum 8-9 chapitres. Encore merci à vous chers lecteurs, votre soutien me fait trop plaisir (^-^)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Disclaimer** **: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Son portable avait sonné et vibré toute la journée à son plus grand agacement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi populaire à part quand on avait besoin de sa magie pour vaincre les ennemis d'Elena.

La plupart des appels venaient de Caroline. La jolie blonde lui avait laissé un message vocal auquel elle se confondait d'excuses pour ses paroles blessantes lors du shopping avant de lui crier où elle était après l'incendie, si elle allait bien. Bonnie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle. Elle savait que son amie d'enfance n'avait pas voulu la blesser et que son tact légendaire avait de nouveau fait surface mais cela n'empêchait pas à Bonnie de souffrir de ces paroles hâtives et irréfléchies. Elle était aussi reconnaissante de son inquiétude par rapport à l'incendie.

Matt aussi avait essayé de la joindre, trois fois pour être exact, mais il n'avait laissé aucun message. Stefan aussi avait essayé de l'appeler et il lui avait laissé un message vocal à son tour, lui aussi s'excusant de ce qui était arrivé à sa maison. S'il avait su qu'elle était en danger lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, il serait accouru vers elle pour la sauver des flammes. Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le cadet des Salvatore disait la vérité. Stefan était assez dur à lire, il avait ce besoin d'aider les autres pour réparer tout le mal qu'il avait causé quand il était « the reaper » mais il n'hésitait pas non plus à prendre des mesures drastiques pour sauver les personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout. La preuve, il avait joué à pile ou face avec Damon pour savoir qui allait tourner Abby en vampire et ainsi sauver Elena…

Sauver Elena encore et toujours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait voulu sauver Caroline qui avait été kidnappée par Lily Salvatore, la mère des deux vampires qui avaient chamboulés la vie de tout le monde.

Cette femme… Si Bonnie avait su la vérité, elle n'aurait jamais acceptée de la faire sortir de cette prison gelée. Elle l'aurait laissé pourrir pour l'éternité avec sa bande d'hérétique.

' _Si tu n'avais pas écouté Damon, Lily serait dans sa prison avec sa « famille », Kai n'aurait pas fait un massacre lors du mariage de Jo et tout le onde serait en vie. Les mensonges, les manipulations de Damon et ta naïveté, ta loyauté t'ont mené à ce stade Bonnie'_

Le sang de la sorcière bouillonnait dans ses veines en repensant à l'individu qui lui inspirait haine profonde et dégoût. Elle avait la rage contre Damon et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, le faire souffrir, lui gâcher la vie comme il avait gâché la sienne en débarquant à Mystic Falls.

Le message qu'il lui avait envoyé sur son portable il y a maintenant trois heures n'aidait pas non plus à apaiser sa colère et son envie de le détruire. Bien au contraire, Bonnie voulait lui sauter dessus et le griffer et le taper jusqu'à ce que Damon ne soit plus reconnaissable. Comment osait-il lui parler ? Comment osait-il savoir ou elle était ? Car oui, lui avait envoyé mot pour mot ce message :

 _« Où es-tu Bonnie ? Il faut absolument qu'on se parle c'est important et sérieux »_

En recevant et en lisant ce message, Bonnie avait eut la bouche ouverte. Elle avait dû lire ce simple message une bonne trentaine de fois avant que son cerveau enregistre finalement ce que voulait ce traître. Sa première réaction fut de rigoler sans l'être et sa deuxième fut de crier au scandale.

Comment ce type pouvait se regarder dans le miroir le matin et lui envoyer un message ainsi après ce qu'il avait osé faire ? Il l'avait abandonné au sol lors du mariage de Jo avec une excuse pathétique. Il avait sectionné les câbles de freins de sa voiture ! Il avait mit le feu chez elle et il était resté là à attendre qu'elle se fasse consumer par les flammes… Et maintenant, il voudrait qu'elle vienne le voir pour discuter !

Non, maintenant il était trop tard pour discuter et papoter autour d'un bon verre de bourbon. Maintenant, il était l'heure de passer à l'action et faire ce qui était juste, ce qui était naturel. Une dernière fois, Bonnie se contempla dans le miroir de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec un autre psychopathe.

Elle se trouvait belle, elle se trouvait même sexy et c'était plutôt rare. Avec un peu de poids en plus, ce serait encore mieux mais hé…

Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux en dix minutes à peine. C'était l'avantage d'avoir des cheveux courts. Elle avait disposé quelques perles grâce à des épingles en retirant quelques mèches vers l'arrière. Une coiffure simpliste mais qui faisait son effet. Au niveau du maquillage, elle n'avait pas mit grand-chose, c'était son maquillage quotidien sauf qu'elle avait insisté sur le mascara au niveau de ses yeux. C'était parfait pour elle.

Question vestimentaire, c'était plus que d'habitude. Largement plus. Elle portait une longue robe de soirée cocktail. C'était une robe mousseline en soie verte brodé au niveau de la taille par du fil noir ainsi qu'au niveau de ses épaules. Le décolleté formait un v, ne laissant pas entrevoir sa poitrine mais c'était juste assez pour que l'on s'imagine ce qui s'y cachait dessous. C'était la robe qu'elle avait vu avant de partir en furie de la boutique, laissant Caroline seule. Le prix était exorbitant mais Bonnie avait voulu se faire plaisir. D'habitude, elle prenait une robe simple comme pour le bal du lycée ou Matt et elle avait remporté le titre de Roi et de Reine… avant qu'Elena ne gâche la soirée en essayant de la tuer.

Fin bref, d'habitude elle faisait simple car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi belle que Caroline dans ses robes de princesses ou encore aussi époustouflante qu'Elena dans ses robes sophistiquées, classes et élégantes qui lui donnait l'allure d'une déesse. Mais aujourd'hui c'était terminé, elle voulait voler la vedette à toutes les femmes qui allaient être présentes, incluant Caroline. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait être sexy et féminine.

Puis elle voulait montrer autre chose aussi : Elle existait.

Elle n'était pas une ombre apparaissant quand besoin est. Elle n'était pas la meilleure amie d'Elena Gilbert ou de Caroline Forbes. Elle n'était pas la sorcière Bennett des Salvatore. Elle était tout simplement Bonnie Bennett et tout le monde devait le savoir.

Pour ce qui était des chaussures, elle portait les talons qui allaient avec la robe.

̶ Il ne manque plus qu'une chose, murmura-t-elle en regardant son cou grâce au miroir.

Bonnie prit une boîte près du lavabo et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en argent représentant la tête d'un cerf. Entre ses deux cornes boisées se trouvait une pierre, une émeraude pour suivre avec sa robe et ses chaussures. Une autre acquisition qu'elle avait faite hier et qui ne lui avait coûté qu'un bras…

̶ Bon-Bon ça fait deux heures que tu es dans cette salle de bain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu es tombée dans le trou des toilettes ?

Bonnie roula des yeux en entendant la voix mi-amusée et mi-ennuyée de Kai derrière la porte. Elle s'empressa de mettre son pendentif, jeta un dernier regard sur sa tenue. Elle était bouche-bée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était tellement contente et elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr, on voyait qu'elle avait perdu du poids mais ce n'était pas affreux.

' _De toute façon tu vas reprendre du poids vu comment Kai t'a gavé hier soir, ce matin, ce midi et à 16h00…'_

Et c'était vrai. Kai lui préparait des plats copieux qui avaient le don de lui donner l'eau à la bouche. Bonnie avait retrouvé son appétit. Une partie d'elle se disait que c'était parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait maintenant et que le poids de la culpabilité n'était plus totalement sur elle, que Damon était tout aussi fautif voire plus. L'autre partie d'elle lui disait simplement que c'était grâce aux talents culinaires de Kai.

̶ _Bon-Bon_ on va être en retard, si tu n'ouvres pas dans 10 secondes j'enfonce la porte… 10…9…8…7

Bonnie allait sortir et râler mais elle se souvint qu'elle ne s'était pas parfumée. Elle comptait le faire en 5 secondes mais elle ne trouvait pas la bouteille qu'elle s'était achetée hier.

̶ Descends, je te rejoins dans la voiture d'ici deux minutes, cria-t-elle en cherchant son flacon sous le tas de vêtement et de serviettes sur le sol.

Elle rangerait plus tard de toute façon ou Kai le fera.

̶ Très bien, tu as deux minutes chrono _Bon_ à partir de maintenant, top.

Bonnie ne se pressait pas. Elle avait le temps et ce n'était pas un Kai impatient qui allait lui dire ou elle devait être dans deux minutes. C'était déjà bien qu'elle accepte de rester dans son appartement et qu'elle l'accompagne au bal… Bon pour le dernier point, c'était elle qui lui avait imposé d'être sa cavalière. Non pas par choix mais par obligation. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour entrer avec son invitation en tant que sa cavalière mais aussi pour rendre fou de rage Damon. Elle voulait voir la surprise se transformer en incompréhension, puis en rage avant qu'il n'explose.

Du coup, elle utilisait Kai qui était au courant mais il s'en fichait. C'était bien la première fois. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se serve de lui. Faisait-il une exception parce que c'était elle ? Avait-il encore quelques sentiments pour elle ?

' _S'il t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, la réponse doit être positive et il t'a embrassé…'_

Peut-être oui mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle le détestait toujours et elle comptait bien se venger de lui une fois le travail finit.

̶ Ah il est là ! Cria-t-elle victorieuse en trouvant son flacon.

Bonnie s'aspergea un peu avant de se regarder pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, prit sa veste et son sac avant de rejoindre sous un ciel sombre et étoilé, Kai qui l'attendait impatiemment, son dos contre la voiture.

̶ Ah enfin tu es…tu es…

Kai ne put continuer en la voyant. Sa bouche était grande ouverte qu'on aurait dit un imbécile. Bonnie, elle, ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de ce psychopathe sans cœur. Il était saisi, foudroyé, bouche-bée. Ses yeux bleus-gris ne regardaient qu'elle avec une émotion si chaleureuse que Bonnie en était bouche-bée à son tour. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce possible d'apercevoir ce genre d'émotion venant de Kai ? Apparemment la réponse était positive car personne ne pouvait feindre cette réaction admiratrice. Bonnie frissonnait et sentait le rouge montait à ses joues. Caroline et Elena se sentaient-elles ainsi quand leur petit copain ou leurs camarades de classes les regardaient de cette manière ? Si c'était oui, Bonnie comprenait ce besoin de paraître parfaite. Elle avait chaud, extrêmement chaud et ce n'était Pas bien. Elle ne devait pas se sentir ainsi sous le regard de Kai.

' _Bonnie, concentre-toi c'est Kai devant toi ! Pas Lukas, pas Jamie, pas Jerémy…'_

C'était peut-être justement pour ça qu'elle avait ce genre de réaction. Ce n'était pas ces trois garçons qui l'a regardait avec autant d'insistance et d'émerveillement…

' _Ces pensées sont dangereuses mais si fascinantes…'_

C'était totalement dangereux oui et cela devait prendre fin maintenant. Reprenant contrôle de ses émotions et oubliant son bouleversement, Bonnie feint l'agacement.

̶ Oui je suis enfin ici, rouspéta-t-elle. Maintenant peux-tu t'activer à ouvrir la voiture avant que je meurs de froid ?

Kai fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur le visage de Bonnie. Il lui fallut deux secondes de trop avant de reprendre son attitude normale et de lui offrir un sourire charmant et séduisant.

̶ Vos désir sont des ordres Milady !

Le jeune sorcier habillé d'un beau smoking noir fit une petite révérence avant de se redresser et de faire un clin d'œil à une Bonnie qui s'empressa de regarder ailleurs. La jeune femme se dirigea au coté passager et s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte ais Kai vint à côté d'elle et lui ouvrit la portière, tel un gentleman.

̶ Je sais ouvrir une porte, je ne suis pas stupide ! Et te voir agir ainsi est plus effrayant que lorsque tu me poursuivais dans l'hôpital en 1994.

C'était au tour de Kai de rouler des yeux face à une Bonnie sur la défensive.

̶ Laisse-moi me sentir comme quelqu'un de normal qui amène sa petite-amie juste pour cinq secondes _Bon-Bon_.

̶ Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie et nous ne sommes pas des personnes normales alors pourquoi prétendre ? Dit Bonnie avec un sourcil levé.

Kai soupira exaspéré par la créature têtue devant lui.

̶ Grimpe dans cette voiture avant que j'arrache la porte.

La jeune métisse aux yeux verts fit un effort énorme pour ne pas répliquer. Elle obéit au sorcier et grimpa dans la voiture en faisant attention à sa robe en évitant de regarder le sourire immense sur les lèvres de Kai. Le jeune homme ferma la portière dans un claquement rapide et fit le tour de la voiture. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Elle était soulagée de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas et elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver la réponse.

Kai entra dans la voiture luxueuse qu'il avait achetée avec l'argent de son père et mit le contact. Il fit gronder le moteur et lâcha un rire content qui surprit quelques instant Bonnie.

̶ Je sens que cette nuit va être mortelle ! Lâcha-t-il en sortant rapidement de l'allée de l'immeuble.

Bonnie ne pouvait pas nier les dires du sorcier Parker. Cette nuit allait être mortelle !

{o}{O}{o}

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Salvatore était court mais c'était juste assez pour que Bonnie réexplique à Kai son plan pour la soirée. Tout était calculée jusqu'à a réaction des Salvatore. Bonnie avait tout prévu et Kai n'avait jamais été aussi époustouflé en une soirée. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour sa petite _Bon-Bon_ , si douce, loyale et brave mais il aimait aussi cette Bonnie dure, vengeresse et sombre… _Bonster_.

̶ Tu as l'élixir spéciale avec toi ? Questionna-t-elle tout bas en regardant le monde qu'il y avait dans le jardin de devant.

̶ Tu parles de ça ? Questionna Kai en montrant un flacon tout droit sortit de sa poche.

Bonnie avança sa main pour prendre la fiole mais Kai la remit dans sa poche.

̶ Désolé mais je préfère la garder et me charger moi-même du déversement dans les bouteilles de champagne.

̶ Tu ne dois rien faire Kai, siffla Bonnie peu ravie. Tu dois juste te contenter d'être ici, de garder ton sourire stupide sur ton beau visage.

̶ Tu penses donc que je suis beau ?

̶ Donne-moi le flacon tout de suite…

̶ Nope, je le garde car j'ai plus de chance de déverser la forte dose de veine de venus et le chloroforme dans les bouteilles que toi. Après tout c'est grâce à moi si les hérétiques sont ici et Lily croit que je suis son allié. Je fais parti de leur famille pour eux.

La thèse de Kai était vraie et il avait raison. Les soupçons ne se porteront pas sur lui, ce qui était insensé car il ne fallait pas faire confiance une seule seconde à un sociopathe. Par contre, elle n'aurait pas ce privilège. Elle avait été ignorée, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle serait surveillée de très près. Elle pouvait confier cette mission à Kai… ne pas accepter serait stupide de sa part.

̶ Ne gâche rien du tout Kai.

̶ Ta confiance en moi est si grande, ça me touche, ironisa-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture, prêt à ouvrir la portière de sa cavalière mais Bonnie était plus rapide. Bonnie, tu me fais passer pour un goujat devant tout le monde, merci beaucoup.

̶ Si dramatique, répondit Bonnie en refermant la porte.

Kai présenta son bras et attendit que la sorcière Bennett le lui prenne. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire. Il serait étrange aux yeux de tous qu'elle ne prenne pas le bras de son cavalier mais c'était bizarre et inconfortable pour elle de prendre le bras de Kai et de marcher à ses cotés, prêt à entrer à une soirée très chic. La belle sorcière, hésitait et regardait Kai et la maison des Salvatore derrière lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre une grande inspiration, puis elle enroula son bras autour de Kai, assez nerveuse. Plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

̶ C'est bien, tu vois je ne mords pas…enfin ça dépends les situations !

̶ Tais-toi et avance.

Kai rigola de son ordre mais avança jusqu'à l'entrée en compagnie de sa dame de la soirée, content. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être joyeux. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était magnifique. Il avait Bonnie Bennett accrochée à son bras. Ce petit contact lui plaisait énormément et suffisait à lui envoyer d'autres images perverses dans sa tête. Et il ne pouvait bloquer le souvenir de son baiser avec Bonnie. Il ne demandait qu'à réitérer l'expérience. Et il savait qu'il allait recommencer.

̶ Bienvenu à vous Monsieur Parker, ça fait un petit moment n'est-ce pas ? S'exprima un homme d'une trentaine d'années, d'origine anglaise. C'était celui qui vérifiait les invitations.

̶ Merci à toi Galinor, répondit Kai avec un faux sourire alors que Bonnie sentait le corps du jeune leader se raidir. Et oui, ça fait un petit moment que tu n'as pas pomper mon sang si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

Le soi-disant Galinor ricana visiblement amusé par la réplique de Kai.

̶ J'aime toujours votre sens de l'humour Malachai et j'aime tout particulièrement la beauté qui est à votre bras. Vous êtes éblouissante _Darling_. C'est dans ces moments que je me rends compte à quel point je suis chanceux d'être ici à nouveau…

Bonnie força un sourire à ce Galinor et baissa la tête en guise de salut et remerciement.

̶ Voici mon invitation.

Kai donna le bout de carton à Galinor qui ne prit même pas la peine de lire.

̶ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'invitation, vous serez toujours le bienvenu parmi nous. Vous faite parti de la famille.

Kai sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Galinor qui ouvrit la porte. Le sorcier entraîna Bonnie à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux et Bonnie su qu'il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Tant mieux car elle n'avait pas l'intention de reculer maintenant.

̶ Vous étiez proche à ce que j'ai entendu ! Dit-elle en cherchant des yeux la présence du trio Salvatore ou celle de Caroline et Matt.

̶ Oh très proche, il adorait boire mon sang à mon poignet gauche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un fétichiste des poignets peut-être.

La blague de Kai n'était pas drôle et elle avait le don de faire culpabiliser Bonnie une seconde.

̶ En tout cas, tu n'es pas vraiment sur liste noire. Les hérétiques ne savent pas que tu es la Bennett qui ne voulait pas les laisser sortir. Ils le sauront quand Lily t'aura vu.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le découvrent et tournent autour d'elle. Elle avait hâte mais elle redoutait en même temps ce moment.

̶ On avance pour entrer dans le salon ? Proposa Kai en prenant un pas devant l'autre, ne laissant même pas le choix à Bonnie.

La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à pleine vitesse à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Damon près du bar, elle pouvait sentir la présence de Stefan et Caroline devant la cheminée.

Kai lui avait redonné Mrs Cuddles, elle était à nouveau chargée en magie, ce qui lui donnait une certaine confidence. Au moment où elle allait passer le salon, elle savait que Damon et Stefan allait sentir sa magie bouillir dans ses veines. Quel visage allait-elle regarder en premier ? Elle savait déjà la réponse.

̶ Montre tes belles dents en faisant une petite risette, se moqua Kai en prenant le pas final suivit de Bonnie.

Elle ne sourit pas quand elle sentit une dizaine paire d'yeux se concentrer sur elle et les discutions s'arrêter brièvement. Elle n'était pas totalement consciente de l'effet qu'elle procurait, mais dans sa tête elle savait qu'elle avait coupé le souffle de plus d'un homme.

Mais pour être honnête, elle était trop occuper à regarder ailleurs pour complètement apprécier son effet. En effet, son regard vert forêt avait capturés le regard surpris et étonné de Damon Salvatore.

C'était pile poil ce qu'elle espérait voir.

La bouche du vampire était entrouverte, ses yeux bleus glaciales étonnés il y a trois secondes laissèrent apparaître une incompréhension totale avant de se durcir comme la roche. Il était furieux et sa grimace dégoûtée et haineuse ne faisaient rien pour le cacher.

Un sourire faux et presque hautain s'empara des lèvres de Bonnie. Elle eut même l'audace de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de resserrer son emprise autour du bras de Kai qui donnait un sourire triomphant à Damon qui allait exploser et charger sur eux à tout moment.

̶ Bonnie ?

L'éblouissante sorcière fut contrainte de briser le contact avec l'aîné des Salvatore pour se trouver face à face avec une Caroline pâle. Bonnie inspecta la jeune blonde et sourit gentiment quand elle vit la robe qu'elle portait. C'était celle qu'elle lui avait dit de prendre. Caroline avait choisit la robe de couleur bleu marine et les paillettes au niveau du bustier. Ce choix faisait chaud au cœur à la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Bonnie une seconde ? Questionna Caroline d'une voix ferme et autoritaire en s'adressant à Kai.

̶ Je ne pense pas, elle est ma cavalière pour ce soir et nous venons à peine d'arriver, riposta le sorcier en forçant un sourire aimable mais ses yeux sombres trahissaient la menace qu'il n'avait pas encore proféré.

̶ Bonnie ? Répéta Caroline la voix tremblotante à la fin.

Bonnie allait répondre à sa meilleure-amie mais Stefan vint se planter à côté de la jolie blonde, un bras en bas de son dos.

̶ Bonsoir Bonnie…

̶ Bonsoir Stefan.

̶ Waouh, cette situation est étrange non ? Questionna Kai amusé par les mines affolées de Stefan et Caroline. Si vous pensez que j'ai kidnappé Bonnie et que je l'ai forcé à venir ici avec moi, vous vous trompez, dit-il en lisant exactement les pensées des deux vampires. C'est elle qui m'a supplié d'être son cavalier. J'ai eu pitié et j'ai dit oui.

̶ Bonnie ne voudrait jamais avoir affaire avec une personne comme toi, vociféra Caroline prête à sortir les crocs. A cause de toi Elena est dans un cercueil et elle…

̶ Oh Mon Dieu encore cette Elena ! Dîtes vous n'en avez pas marre ? Elena par ci, Elena par là, Elena à dit ci, Elena à dit ça, Elena bla bla bla bla…Pfff, même dans le coma vous n'avez que ce prénom horrible à la bouche.

Stefan allait se jeter sur Kai avec Caroline mais Bonnie les immobilisa sur place avec sa magie. Caroline leva un sourcil, demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bonnie.

̶ Kai à raison, répondit enfin la belle métisse. Je suis venue avec Kai sans être forcée. Après tout, je peux bien lui faire cadeau de ma compagnie vu qu'il a été le seul à me sauver le soir du mariage, à me sauver d'un accident de voiture et le seul à me sauver des flammes.

Stefan et Caroline écarquillèrent les yeux. Kai lui offrit un sourire faussement aimable avant de dévier son regard vers la droite.

̶ Tiens si ce n'est pas Lily ! Proclama-t-il de manière théâtrale en voyant approcher la mère de Stefan et Damon. Vous êtes magnifique ce soir.

Lily Salvatore, habillé d'une longe robe noire chic à la ceinture rouge sourit rapidement à Kai mais son visage se ferma quand ses yeux bleus se posèrent brièvement sur Bonnie qui avait relâché Stefan et Caroline.

̶ Kai, je suis sincèrement ravie de vous voir ici..., salua-t-elle avec politesse avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'autre sorcière. Miss Bennett, je suis étonnée de vous voir ici. Je ne savais pas que Kai et vous étiez en bon terme.

̶ Je suis ravie de me trouver ici Lily. J'ai été surprise en apprenant que vous dirigiez une petite réception avec vos amis. Je dois avouer que j'ai été drôlement déçue en ne voyant aucune invitation dans ma boîte aux lettres.

̶ Oh ! J'étais pourtant persuadée de vous avoir envoyé le carton d'invitation. Ma foi, l'important est que vous êtes ici avec Kai. Nous allons peut-être, si vous le désirez, nous entretenir en privée dans ma chambre. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Bonnie savait que Lily ne s'adressait pas à Kai mais seulement à elle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait être seule dans la chambre de cette femme cruelle. Où pas vu le nombre d'hérétiques qui les entouraient à présent. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Un seul faux mouvement et elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs et plus de tête.

̶ Avec plaisir, je vous suis Madame Salvatore.

Lily fit un signe de tête à Bonnie avant de regarder les membres de sa famille. Trois hérétiques, deux femmes, Nora et Marie-Louise et un homme Julian, s'approchèrent. Lily commença à se diriger dans sa chambre sans adresser un regard à Stefan. Bonnie s'écarta de Kai et lui donna le feu vert pour commencer à mettre exécution son plan. Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil et regardait sa cavalière partir en compagnie de Lily et trois de ces choses qui l'avaient malmené en 1903.

̶ Ne t'approche pas de Bonnie où tu risques d'avoir à faire avec moi, siffla Caroline avec un regard noir. Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux je déloge ton cœur de ta poitrine.

̶ C'est purement cruel comme sentence ! Ricana Kai amusé par la tentative de la blonde d'être menaçante. Mais ne t'en fais pas, contrairement à Damon, je protège ma petite _Bon-Bon_.

Caroline et Stefan froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent Kai partir sans même un mot final, se dirigeant dans la cuisine en sifflotant.

̶ Pourquoi il à dit ça ?

̶ Je n'en sais rien mais il faut le savoir, rétorqua Stefan. Damon et moi on va le surveiller pour éviter qu'il ne cause des dégâts.

̶ Damon va essayer de le tuer pour ce qu'il à fait à Elena… Il ne va pas écouter l'avertissement de Lily et il va tout foirer. Ta mère et ses amis vont le déchiqueter en morceaux. Kai est pour eux leur ami, leur sauveur. Mais je dois dire que j'ai aussi envie de le tuer cet arrogant sorcier pour lui faire payer.

̶ Moi aussi mais on ne peut pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de le surveiller. Toi, garde un œil sur Bonnie et sois prudente.

̶ Toi aussi sois prudent Stefan.

Stefan sourit affectueusement et laissa Caroline seule pour rejoindre son frère qui s'était lui aussi dirigé vers la cuisine. La température allait dangereusement monter.

{o}{O}{o}

Personne n'était dans la cuisine ce qui rendait sa tâche trop facile à son goût. Tellement facile qu'il était presque déçu et ennuyé. Il avait déjà déversé les fioles de veine de venus dans les bouteilles de champagne avec sa magie, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les bouteilles permettant ainsi d'écarter le moindre soupçon. Tout le monde allait déguster cette boisson à bulle sans s'attendre à un retour pour le moins saisissant, sauf les humains bien entendu.

̶ Je ferai mieux de retourner dans le salon avant que tout le monde s'empiffre de ces hors d'œuvres !

̶ Non tu ne vas nulle part, cria une voix masculine.

Kai n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou plutôt il ne voulait pas réagir et laissa Damon se jetter sur lui et le plaquer violemment contre le mur, le soulevant sans merci par le cou. Kai en avait le souffle coupé.

̶ Toi sale enfoiré, je vais te tuer, cracha Damon en mettant plus de pression.

Kai, malgré sa position délicate rigolait, agaçant et irritant Damon qui le jeta sur le plan de travail. Le corps de Kai rencontra les objets qui se brisèrent ou tombèrent sur le sol, causant un bruit conséquent. Le sorcier n'avait pas le temps de se redresser proprement que Damon le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Le buveur du sang, furieux se positionna au dessus du corps du sorcier qui saignait du nez, le maintenant fermement d'une seule main avant de lui infliger un coup de poing violent.

̶ Tu vas libérer Elena de son sommeil. .Suite, ordonna-t-il avant de lui mettre un autre coup de poing.

̶ Damon stop ! Intervient Stefan. Tu sais ce qu'à dit mère ?

̶ Je m'en fiche Stefan. La ville peut être à feu et à sang par ces hérétiques je m'en fiche. Je veux Elena et ce petit sorcier va me la ramener.

Kai le visage en sang ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire malgré la douleur que lui provoquait les coups de Damon. Il aurait très bien pu se défendre mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il devait encore attendre quelques secondes, juste assez pour énerver encore plus le vampire aux cheveux couleur charbon.

̶ Tue Bonnie et Elena sera à nouveau près de toi Damon, rappela-t-il en redevenant sérieux. Qui sait, le troisième essai sera le bon cette fois-ci…

̶ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, cracha Damon prêt à frapper à nouveau Kai mais le vampire fut projeter en l'air par magie.

Le dos du vampire en smoking rencontra le plafond alors que Kai se releva, admirant deux hommes et une femme lever le bras en l'air maintenant Damon au plafond. Le jeune Parker savait de qui il s'agissait. Gregory, Thierry et Valéry. Des membres de la famille de Lily, des membres de « _sa nouvelle famille_ ». Il savait qu'on allait venir le sauver, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas répliqué. Il devait paraître pour la victime et ainsi renforcer son lien avec les hérétiques.

̶ Comment oses-tu toucher de tes sales mains celui qui nous as sauvé et à aidé ta mère à sortir de notre prison ? Cria Valéry, une petite femme rousse aux yeux verts. Tu vas payer de ta vie pour avoir enfreint les règles, fils de Lily ou pas.

̶ Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, la décision revient à notre mère, coupa brutalement Stefan en se mettant devant la femme et les deux hommes.

̶ Bouge de notre chemin Stefan Salvatore !

̶ C'est bon tu peux le lâcher Valéry, dit Kai en frottant le sang sur son nez avec un torchon. Il m'a juste chatouillé, je ne sens plus rien.

' _Bien sur que si je ressens la douleur et tu vas me le payer Salvatore. Tu as de la chance que je suis toujours mes plans…'_

̶ Es-tu sûr Kai ? Demanda doucement Valéry, regardant affectueusement Kai.

Ah oui c'était vrai, il l'avait complètement oublié ce détail !

Valéry avait un gros faible pour lui quand ils étaient en 1903. Elle ne s'était jamais nourri de son sang au contraire. C'était elle qui l'aidait à retrouver la forme, qui l'aidait à préparer le repas. Elle le regardait toujours avec admiration et elle se mordait toujours les lèvres quand il lui souriait sournoisement. Il lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet et il s'en était servi plusieurs fois pour obtenir la nourriture qu'on lui refuser de donner au début…

' _Quelle plaie cette fille, elle va me coller toute la soirée à partir de maintenant j'en suis sûr. Je devrai lui dire que je suis avec Bon-Bon mais elle risque d'être jalouse'_

Car oui, il avait essayé de manipuler Nora en flirtant avec elle mais Valery avait failli tuer la jeune femme en lui plantant un pieu en bois dans le cœur. Heureusement Marie-Louise l'en avait empêché quoiqu'il aurait apprécié de voir Nora mourir, juste pour le spectacle. Marie-Louise n'aurait pas apprécié, les deux femmes étaient en couple. Il était le seul à le savoir car il les avaient vus en pleine action…

̶ Oui j'en suis sûr Valéry, dit-il en la regardant longuement dans les yeux et en prononçant son prénom délicatement. Il la vit frissonner et retint un sourire satisfait.

' _Pauvre fille, tu es trop naïve…'_

Valery lâcha avec Thierry et Gregory Damon qui tomba au sol. Quelques os craquèrent mais ce n'était rien car la guérison était rapide. Stefan se rua vers son frère lui demandant s'il allait bien mais Damon ne faisait qu'adresser un regard meurtrier à Kai qui partait de la cuisine suivit de très près par Valery.

̶ Il va me le payer Stefan, ce vaurien va me le payer.

Stefan voulait vraiment aider son frère dans sa vengeance mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand leur mère n'aura pas comprit que Kai n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

̶ Il va le payer mais pas tout de suite Damon.

{o}{O}{o}

La porte derrière elle se referma dans un claquement sec et fort. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient misent devant, empêchant toute sortie ou fuite pour Bonnie. La sorcière Bennett n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir au contraire. C'était finit pour elle, elle ne se cacherait plus. Elle affrontait et regardait droit dans les yeux le danger. En l'occurrence Lily Salvatore.

La vampiresse était à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenant aussi droite qu'un poteau, le menton levée. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme musclé, un hérétique. Il avait l'allure d'un vrai chien de garde. Lily était très bien entourée.

̶ Je vous trouve très élégante ce soir Miss Bennett, complimenta Lily en la détaillant de la tête au pied. Cette couleur épouse parfaitement la couleur de votre peau.

La conversation était lancée. Les affaires démarraient.

̶ Merci Madame Salvatore mais je ne pense pas que vous m'avez fait venir ici pour discuter de ma robe.

Les lèvres de Lily s'étirèrent pour former un sourire mais sans émotion.

̶ Non en effet. Nous devons impérativement discuter d'un sujet qui me tient profondément à cœur. Bien sûr, vous savez de quoi il s'agit, discuta la femme en mettant ses deux mains face à elle, trahissant sa venue d'une autre époque. Miss Bennett, je tiens particulièrement à vous adresser mes plus sincères excuses pour mon comportement.

̶ Vous voulez dire votre tentative de me tuer en me plantant un couteau dans le cou ? Demanda Bonnie avec ironie.

̶ Vous refusiez de m'aider à retrouver les membres de ma famille. Vous aviez détruit l'ascendant ! S'exaspéra la femme plus âgée. Vous m'avez causé une douleur beaucoup plus pénible que la torture physique. Vous m'aviez enlevé les personnes que je chéris le plus. Comment était-ce censée agir ?

̶ Ma réponse est tellement évidente que je ne prendrai pas la peine d'y répondre, rétorqua Bonnie blasée par la faille Salvatore et ces méthodes radicales contre la peine.

̶ Mais aujourd'hui ma famille et de retour Miss Bennett et vous êtes toujours en vie. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'en prendre à vous. Je veux m'adapter à cette époque avec mes amis et je veux vivre tranquillement dans cette ville.

C'était plutôt étrange comme proposition. Bonnie était persuadée que Lily et sa bande allaient prendre le contrôle total de la ville et imposer leur règne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lily lui propose une sorte de trêve. C'était étrange, les mots de la femme en face d'elle semblaient sincères mais son instinct de sorcière était en alerte.

̶ Vous êtes en train d'agiter un drapeau blanc ? Vous voulez effacer nos différents ? Questionna la métisse.

̶ Je nous offre à tous un nouveau départ, expliqua Lily en tournant le dos à Bonnie pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. C'est à prendre ou à laisser…

Une menace sous de belles paroles. Cette dernière phrase faisait sourire Bonnie mais elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas le montrer tout comme elle l'était assez pour accepter la requête de Lily.

̶ Je suis pour le nouveau départ, dit-elle en tendant sa main quand Lily se retourna.

La femme de Giuseppe Salvatore afficha un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais Bonnie voyait qu'il était calculateur. Elle s'approcha à vitesse vampirique et s'arrêta face à Bonnie, lui prenant fermement la main, scellant leur accord.

̶ Ma venue ici se termine bien. Je voulais savoir ce que vous comptiez faire à Mystic Falls et je suis maintenant rassurée de savoir vos intentions, discuta la fille d'Abby.

̶ Je suis profondément ravie de nous voir parvenir à cette conclusion aussi.

Bonnie sourit à son tour tout en lâchant la main de Lily qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes qui gardaient la porte se reculèrent, laissant passer leur « chef ». Lily ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Bonnie en premier.

̶ Nous allons porter le premier toast d'ici quelques minutes. Cela va lancer le début officiel de la soirée. Soyez sûre que ce toast conclura définitivement notre accord Miss Bennett.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête à Lily mais pensait tout autrement. Elle n'était pas dupe, les hérétiques et Lily surtout, préparaient quelques chose de dangereux. Puis de toute façon, dans le camp des bons ou des monstres, leur vie allait s'arrêter ce soir.

̶ Je vais rejoindre mon cavalier à présent, lui faire savoir que tout s'est bien passé.

Lily acquiesça et Bonnie put enfin s'éloigner de la présence de cette femme glaciale. Elle descendit les escaliers mais s'arrêta en plein milieu quand elle vit Kai danser avec une belle rousse. Elle rigolait aux éclats et Kai souriait avec de la faire tournoyer.

Mais qui était cette fille ? Une hérétique ? Pourquoi dansait-elle avec Kai ? Pourquoi riaient-ils ? Pourquoi Kai n'avait pas sa tête de sociopathe mais paraissait normal ? Et pourquoi Bonnie serrait-elle les poings si fermement ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à détourner le regard ?

' _Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Pourquoi je me pose tant de questions ? C'est Kai qui danse seulement avec une fille…'_

̶ Aurais-tu envie de danser ?

Bonnie sursauta quand elle entendit une voix masculine chuchoter glacialement dans son oreille. La jeune femme s'engueulait mentalement pour avoir perdue sa concentration avant de reprendre contenance et d'asséner un regard impitoyable sur l'homme, à côté d'elle en plein milieu des escaliers elle croyait que son cœur allait exploser à cause de la haine qui augmentait à chaque seconde qu'elle le voyait.

̶ Pas avec toi Damon ! Je préfère encore me faire vomir.

̶ Tu préfères peut-être danser avec Kai, répondit avec venin le vampire avant de prendre le bras de Bonnie et la forçant à descendre. Quel dommage il est pris avec une autre ! Je suppose que tu vas être bloquée avec moi le temps d'une danse.

La belle jeune femme voulait lui brûler la peau mais elle se ravisa à la dernière seconde et se laissa entraîner sur la piste. Vu le regard haineux et assassin qu'il lui donnait, la danse allait en fait être une longue discussion infernale qui allait peut-être finir en bain de sang après des injures et des menaces scandaient.

Mais elle devait se contrôler car elle avait un plan à suivre. Une manière de faire les choses. Puis elle pouvait bien le supporter trois minutes de plus.

Car après tout, il s'agissait là de leur dernière danse.

* * *

 **N/A :** **Voilà pour le chapitre 5. Il devait être court et il devait y avoir déjà un mort mais j'avais trop de chose à expliquer sur Bonnie en fait. Ce sera donc au prochain chapitre :-)**

 **Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût quand même ! Laissez-moi votre avis avec un commentaire ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	6. Pile ou face ?

**Réponse aux lectrices que j'adore :**

 _Salut à vous toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ce n'était pas le top ces dix derniers jours. Je n'avais pas le moral. Pourquoi ? Parce que la rentrée pour moi c'est mardi et ça me déprime un peu (beaucoup, énormément en fait !) ça fait aussi deux mois que je cherche un appartement sur Lille mais je trouve rien, quand j'appelle on me dit que c'est déjà loué ou bien on me répond pas toujours et ceux qui reste, et bien même les rats ne voudraient pas loger dedans sous peine d'attraper des maladies... Du coup j'en ai eu marre et j'ai décidé de capituler. Je me tape donc un trajet d'1h40 pour aller à mon école et pareil pour le retour (rien que d'y penser et de vous l'écrire me rend malade…) Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie inintéressante. J'ai peut-être besoin de me confier lol. J'espère que votre rentrée à vous s'est bien passée !_

 _Fin j'arrête de vous ennuyer. Je tiens maintenant à vous remercier de vos commentaires, c'était l'un des seuls moments ou j'ai retrouvé un peu de bonne humeur dans ces jours sombres. La suite arrive tardivement, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Dans ce chapitre la métamorphose de Bonnie est complète. La mort va frapper plusieurs fois. Un moment fort émotionnel (je pense) sera présente. Il restera deux chapitres après voir trois maximums._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (^-^)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Disclaimer** **: Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

La main de l'être qu'elle haïssait le plus en ce moment se trouvait dans le bas de son dos tandis que l'autre se trouvait dans sa main. La façon dont il la tenait n'était pas gracieuse, ni douce mais bel et bien abrupte et grossière. Tout le contraire de Kai qui tenait sa cavalière comme si c'était une pierre précieuse...

La danse était lente et longue. Extrêmement longue. Damon était aussi rigide qu'une statue de pierre et son regard était aussi froid que la banquise. Bonnie était tout le contraire. C'était un volcan prêt à exploser. Il ne suffisait que d'un mot pour qu'elle le lacère avec ses ongles et mette à feu et à sang le salon de cette famille qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture.

̶ Alors comme ça tu es la cavalière de Kai ?

Cette question était remplie de haine et de dégoût. Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire car Damon venait de lui offrir la réaction qu'elle attendait.

̶ T'es déductions sont aussi bonnes que celles de Sherlock ! Félicitation Damon, tu sais faire fonctionner ton cerveau de temps en temps.

̶ Je sais que tu es avec lui pour me punir Bonnie, claqua sans humour la voix du vampire en la faisant tournoyer. Tu as encore une chance d'échapper au carnage que je prévois de faire en partant maintenant, dit-il en la ramenant brusquement vers lui, son regard plongeant dans le sien.

Bonnie ne baissa pas les yeux et se laissait guider par Damon. Pour les spectateurs, leur danse devait paraître comme décousue vue la façon dont leur corps réagissait négativement l'un envers l'autre. Même un idiot pouvait voir qu'ils se détestaient et que cette danse était forcée.

̶ Pourquoi je devrais échapper à ton carnage ? Tu as voulu me tuer plusieurs fois, tu as voulu me sacrifier pour réveiller Elena. Pourquoi vouloir m'épargner tout à coup ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Stefan et Caroline sont ici ? Cracha avec venin la sorcière Bennett en lançant un regard rapide à Stefan et Caroline qui dansaient près de Kai et cette fille rousse.

D'ailleurs, Kai semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle…

Damon fronça les sourcils et son regard bleu sembla se réchauffer quelques secondes. Pendant un court instant, Bonnie crut voir le Damon Salvatore qui avait passé 4 mois avec elle en 1994.

̶ Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Bonnie…

Cette phrase eut le don de faire éclater sa colère. Elle s'arrêta de danser au milieu des personnes virevoltant autour d'eux, forçant Damon à s'arrêter brusquement.

̶ Je ne comprends rien ? Cria-t-elle avec indignation, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ? Continua-t-elle en rigolant nerveusement. Tu n'es qu'un sale connard Damon et crois-moi tu vas payer tout ce que tu m'as fait. C'est toi qui va assister à mon carnage, menaça-t-elle en chuchotant cette fois-ci.

̶ Laisse-moi t'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé Bonnie.

Bonnie fit un signe négatif de la tête, lui signifiant de se taire. Elle voulait lui infliger un anévrisme et faire souffrir le buveur de sang mais la musique s'était arrêtée subitement et tout le monde les regardaient. Elle retomba sur le regard bleu-gris de Kai qui lui demandait silencieusement de se calmer. Elle voulait le défier et lui dire d'aller se faire voir, de partir avec cette fille rousse mais il avait raison. Elle adressa un regard meurtrier à Damon avant de lui tourner le dos, ignorant les commentaires des personnes autours sur une crise de couple.

Kai qui avait suivit de très près la conversation entre Bonnie et Damon grâce à un sort laissa Valéry de côté en s'excusant. Il suivit Bonnie à travers la foule et la rattrapa en lui prenant le poignet.

̶ Ta danse avec cet abruti ne t'a pas calmé les nerfs à ce que je vois, dit-il en lui lâchant le bras quand elle fit demi-tour pour le regarder.

̶ Ta danse avec cette fille a calmé les tiens apparemment.

Kai leva un sourcil alors que Bonnie se mordit furieusement la langue. Mais pourquoi avait-elle sorti cette phrase si hargneusement ? Oh non ! Le sourire de Kai n'était pas bon signe...

̶ C'est moi ou tu es jalouse car j'ai dansé avec Valéry ? Es-tu triste de ne pas avoir dansé avec moi _Bon-Bon_ ?

̶ Jalouse ? Tu m'as bien regardé Kai ?

̶ Tsss Tsss Tsss, ce n'est pas la peine d'être cruelle !

Bonnie allait répondre à ce sorcier présomptueux mais le tintement d'un verre attira son attention ainsi que l'attention des invités. C'était Lily Salvatore qui allait porter un toast. Bonnie et Kai se regardèrent, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Le grand moment était venu.

Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent et virent Lily en haut des escaliers avec sa famille d'hérétiques dont la mystérieuse rousse avec qui Kai avait dansé. Ils avaient tous un verre de champagne à la main. Damon et Stefan eux étaient en bas des escaliers ce qui fit rire intérieurement la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Je ne sais pas pour eux mais à leur place je serais hyper vénère de passer en dernier dans le cœur de ma mère... En fait c'est carrément ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. J'étais le mouton noir de la famille.

Bonnie ne répliqua pas mais elle avait écouté. Kai n'avait as eut de chance plus jeune. Aurait-il été différent s'il avait traité normalement ? Peut-être... Tout comme il aurait été différent si elle ne l'avait pas enfermé en 1903... Le cœur de Bonnie se souleva et la culpabilité la frappa en plein cœur. Cependant, elle s'envola très vite quand elle tourna la tête à droite.

Quelqu'un la fixait du regard.

Il s'agissait de Caroline. Pendant un instant Bonnie eut un pincement au cœur. Le regard perdu que lui lançait son amie était poignant. Tellement poignant que Bonnie prit son portable et lui envoya un message.

 _'Ne bois pas ta coupe de champagne Care !'_

La belle métisse vit son amie prendre son portable et lire son message. La belle blonde aux yeux bleus lui donna un regard confus mais Bonnie l'ignora pour écouter le discours de bienvenu de la mère Salvatore, fière et presque hautaine.

̶ Je suis enchantée de vous voir tous ici dans cette maison. C'est pour moi un honneur et un soulagement d'être à nouveau dans cette ville avec ma famille, commença le vampire avec un sourire éblouissant. J'espère que votre accueille sera chaleureux et que nous nous entraiderons pour le bien de notre ville a tous.

Des applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle et Bonnie se voyait obliger de suivre le mouvement. Kai en faisait de même avec un sourire aussi faux qu'était le bijou que portait la vieille dame à côté de lui.

̶ Maintenant, pour ouvrir officiellement cette soirée, je vous propose à tous de prendre une coupe de champagne et de boire à la paix et à la famille.

Tout le monde prit une coupe de champagne, même Bonnie et Kai. La jeune métisse s'efforçait de garder un masque innocent pour quelques secondes de plus tout en se demandant pourquoi elle ne croyait pas la mère de Damon et Stefan quand elle disait le mot paix. Qu'importe…elle regardait minutieusement Lily lever sa coupe et acclamer haut et fort :

̶ A la paix et à la famille !

La foule répéta ce petit slogan, levant leur coupe avant de finalement boire une gorgée. Immédiatement, le corps de ces personnes tremblota avant de tomber au sol les uns après les autres. Le somnifère magique fonctionnait parfaitement mais Bonnie et Kai se fichaient royalement de ces gens. Non, le plus important pour eux était les hérétiques, Lily et ses fils. En buvant leur coupe de champagne, la veine de venus allait brûler leur bouche quelques secondes, le temps de les affaiblir avant que le goût d'un somnifère magique puissant les frappe et les endorme.

Et pour une fois, tout se passait comme prévu sans complication. Lily et sa famille hurlaient de douleur, recrachant le liquide tandis que leurs lèvres étaient rougies et brûlées pas la veine de venus. Caroline qui avait suivit les conseils de Bonnie était bouche-bée avant de flasher vers Stefan qui était tombé à genoux avant de s'évanouir à cause du somnifère magique. Damon fut le second ainsi que Lily. Les hérétiques résistaient un peu plus mais ils finirent par tomber, inconscients.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bonnie ? Cria Caroline à genoux perdue.

̶ Si j'étais toi jolie blonde idiote, je partirai d'ici pour une journée. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, intervient Kai satisfait de la réussite totale du sort.

Tout le monde était en train de dormir au sol. Il devait prendre des notes et faire le même coup le jour il lui prendrait l'envie de tuer les fans de Justin Bieber…

̶ Cette histoire me concerne car Stefan est allongé au sol, vociféra Caroline avant de regarder son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bonnie ? Tu…tu as l'air différente ? Tu n'es pas toi-même et ça me fait peur…

̶ Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire le jour ou Damon est entré dans notre vie Caroline. Je dois me débarrasser de lui mais aussi de Lily et des hérétiques. Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance, ils préparent quelque chose.

̶ Tu vas tuer Damon ? Cria étranglée la belle blonde. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça.

̶ Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est le grand amour d'Elena ? Parce qu'il est le frère de Stefan ?

̶ Les deux Bonnie, les deux ! Dit Caroline en se relevant et faisant face à son amie.

̶ Et lui ce n'est pas grave qu'il essaye de me tuer ? Cria Bonnie pendant que Kai prenait les corps des hérétiques pour les mener à la cave. Ce n'est pas grave que Damon veuille me tuer pour récupérer Elena ?

̶ De quoi tu parles ?

̶ Damon a essayé de me tuer trois fois Caroline, expliqua Bonnie les larmes aux yeux. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Bien sûr que non il ne dira rien. Il ne te dira pas qu'il m'a laissé mourir le soir du mariage de Jo, choisissant de sauver Elena. Il ne te dira pas non plus qu'il a sectionné les câbles de freins de ma voiture pour que je rentre dans le décor ! Il ne te dira pas non plus qu'il a causé l'incendie qui à failli me coûter la vie.

̶ Non…

̶ Et si Care. Le pire c'est qu'il était présent à chaque fois, surveillant dans l'ombre la scène s'assurant du bon fonctionnement de son plan tordu. Il était là quand ma maison brûlait, il était dehors près des arbres en train de me regarder suffoquer et perdre connaissance, cracha Bonnie avec tristesse, haine et mépris.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant elle savait que c'était vrai. Il s'agissait de Damon. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Elena…

̶ Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée Bonnie, s'excusa Caroline sa main droite sur son cœur.

̶ Si je veux vivre, je dois me débarrasser de Damon. Il ne renoncera pas. Je n'ai plus envie de me sacrifier pour Elena. Je ne veux plus passer en second plan, je ne veux plus qu'on m'utilise pour ma magie et sauver des vies au risque de perdre la mienne. Je veux vivre Caroline.

̶ Mais…mais tu ne peux pas tuer Damon, dit lentement la belle blonde les larmes aux yeux elle aussi. Ce n'est pas toi Bonnie ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière et tu vaux mieux que lui. Je te protégerai et Stefan aussi. On sera là pour empêcher Damon de te faire du mal mais je t'en prie renonce à tout ça.

Bonnie secoua sa tête tout en essuyant ses larmes. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite et ses émotions lui jouaient de sales tours.

̶ J'ai changé Caroline et je sais pertinemment que tant qu'il sera en vie, je ne serai jamais tranquille. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'Elena pourra dire quand elle se réveillera. J'en ai marre de mettre ses envies et son bonheur avant le mien.

̶ Seras-tu heureuse quand tu l'auras tué ? Questionna Caroline en la prenant par les épaules.

̶ Répond-vite à la question _Bon-Bon_ car ce n'est pas moi qui vais porter tout les corps, interrompit Kai en portant le corps de Stefan sur ses épaules .

̶ Lâche-le immédiatement.

̶ Il en est hors de question Caroline, intervient Bonnie en prenant les mains de son amie. Stefan sera là lui aussi mais rien ne lui sera fait.

̶ Tu t'engages dans une voie dangereuse et sombre Bonnie. Je ne peux pas te suivre sur cette route, je refuse de te suivre.

Bonnie se doutait que Caroline allait jouer le rôle de sa bonne morale tout comme elle se doutait que la blonde allait essayer de l'en dissuader.

̶ Je sais et je ne te demanderai jamais une chose pareille, répliqua la métisse avec assurance. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu ne te mettes pas en travers de mon chemin…

̶ Ou quoi ?

La discussion prenait un sentier douloureux mais inévitable. Bonnie lâcha les mains de son amie et déclara avec amertume:

̶ Ou je serais obligée de t'écarter par la force.

Les deux meilleures-amies d'enfance se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Toutes les deux étaient au bord d'éclater en un torrent de larmes.

̶ Je m'en fiche si tu tues Damon. Je m'en fiche car il le mérite mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Elena quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle apprendra que tu l'as tué parce qu'il a tenté de te tuer avant.

̶ Tu places le bonheur d'Elena avant le mien ? Ne penses-tu pas que Damon mérite de souffrir pour ce qu'il m'a fait ? Pour ce qu'il t'a fait quand tu étais encore humaine et qu'il se servait de toi comme d'un jouet sexuel ?

Caroline ferma les yeux violement à ce souvenir.

̶ Je me rappel de tout Bonnie et non le bonheur d'Elena n'est pas plus important que le tien à mes yeux et tu le sais. Je vous aime toute les deux ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'empêcherai pas de tuer Damon, expliqua Caroline. Mais Stefan ne te laissera pas faire Bonnie, il aime Damon plus que tout et même s'il sait que son frère a voulu te tuer, il le défendra toujours.

̶ Et toi tu aimes bien Stefan et tu ne veux que rien lui arrive…

Un silence envahit la pièce au moment même où Kai prit le corps de Damon sur ses épaules pour le mener à la cave.

̶ Continuez de discuter, ne vous gênez pas pour moi !

Les deux femmes ignorèrent le remarque du sorcier.

̶ Je ne sais pas Bonnie, je ne sais pas quoi faire, pleura soudainement Caroline. Pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Bonnie prit son amie dans les bras et faisait son maximum pour ne pas pleurer elle aussi.

̶ Je t'aime Caroline et sache que la décision que tu prends n'aura aucune incidence sur ça !

̶ Je t'aime aussi Bonnie et je ne veux pas que toute cette histoire nous sépare. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne veux pas perdre Stefan…je…je…

̶ Chut Care ça va aller ! Tout va bien se passer !

Avec ces paroles, Bonnie resta silencieusement dans les bras de son amie qui était en sanglots. Elle laissa couler deux larmes sur ses joues avant de mettre fin à l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure-amie.

̶ Je dois y aller…

Caroline tentait tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses larmes et de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Elle savait qu'elle avait un choix à faire maintenant. Arrêter Bonnie ou la laisser faire. Dans sa tête, des millions de questions et de scénarios se formaient mais au final, la décision qu'elle prit était celle que son cœur lui criait le plus à cet instant.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, la jeune femme à la peau pâle s'éclipsa.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de laisser un faible sourire venir à ses lèvres. Kai arriva à de moment avec un regard désapprobateur.

̶ J'ai porté tout les corps à la cave tout seul. Tu as fait exprès de parler avec ton amie Barbie avoue-le. D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Je peux la tuer ?

̶ Elle est partie et non il est hors de question que tu lui touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu c'est clair ?

̶ Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter ? Provoqua le sorcier avec un demi-sourire sanglant sur les lèvres.

̶ Je ne le pense pas, rétorqua Bonnie en s'approchant et se plantant devant lui. Je le crois, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire hautin.

Elle reprit son chemin vers la cave quand elle vit les yeux de Kai se poser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'était humidifié les siennes avec sa langue. C'était un geste banal mais pour Bonnie, il lui avait envoyé une caresse chaude le long de son corps…

Pas le temps de penser à ça, elle avait des personnes à tuer et d'autres à faire souffrir.

{o}{O}{o}

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux quand elle entendit un membre de sa famille lui hurler de se réveiller. C'était la voix de Galinor mais aussi celle de Stefan et Damon ! Difficilement, elle s'exécuta, se demandant bien pourquoi elle se sentait lourde et faible. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent finalement et un petit râle sortit de sa gorge quand elle sentit que ses pieds et ses mains étaient enchainées. Sa famille aussi était enchaînée contre le mur de pierres.

Affolée, Lily tenta de tirer forte contre ses chaînes mais rien ne se produisait à part le bruit affreux que faisait la corde métallique.

̶ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant chaque membre de sa famille. Où sommes-nous ?

̶ Je ne suis pas sûr pour la première question mais je peux te dire, cher maman, que nous sommes dans notre très belle cave, plus précisément dans notre cachot, répondit Damon faible mais avec une pointe de sarcasme à la façon de nommer sa mère.

̶ La cachot que votre père se servait pour torturer les vampires…

̶ On nous a empoisonné, vociféra Galinor. Ça fait plus de deux heures que nous sommes ici !

̶ C'était dans la coupe de champagne, dit Marie-Louise. Nous avons tous bu une gorgée et la veine de venus nous as brûlé les lèvres et l'œsophage.

̶ Et il y avait un somnifère puissant magique, continua Nora. C'est lui qui nous a achevés.

̶ Où est Kai ? Questionna alarmée Valéry. Je ne le vois pas, il va bien ?

̶ Kai va très bien, dit une voix féminine en entrant dans le cachot. Il est parti s'occuper des invités. Il leur conseil de retourner chez eux et de ne pas s'inquiéter, le champagne n'était pas très bon et tout le monde à fait un malaise.

Tous les hérétiques, Lily, Stefan et Damon levèrent la tête pour regarder leur geôlier, habillé d'un jean noir, d'un maillot crème et d'une veste en cuire noire. La personne tenait un sac à dos marron dans la main.

Personne n'était surpris en voyant l'individu au milieu de la pièce sauf Stefan qui avait les sourcils froncés.

̶ Bonnie ? Questionna-t-il surpris. Tu tombes bien, aide-nous à partir d'ici. Quelqu'un a empoisonné nos verres et je pense qu'il s'agit de Kai, je l'ai vu dans la cuisine quand je suis parti chercher Damon.

̶ T'es bête ou quoi ? Cracha Damon. Tu ne vois pas que c'est elle qui nous a empoisonné petit frère ? Elle est venue avec lui.

Stefan ne croyait pas son frère mais quand il regarda Bonnie et son petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres, il eut un gros doute.

̶ Bonnie ?

̶ J'en ai marre de devoir donner des explications donc je vais faire court Stefan. Damon à tenté trois fois de me tuer pour qu'Elena se réveille. J'en ai eu marre et je décide de lui donner une bonne correction à mon tour avant de le tuer. Au passage, je ne fais pas confiance à ta mère et sa famille donc je vais certainement les tuer eux aussi. Cette soirée était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

̶ Tu ne peux pas faire ça, cria Lily en coupant Stefan qui allait parler. Nous avions un accord Miss Bennett et vous devez le respecter.

̶ Un contrat ? Pouffa Bonnie. Vous n'avez aucune parole et vous mentez mal ! Vous prévoyez quelque chose contre cette ville et je vais le découvrir.

̶ Je ne prévois rien à part de m'installer et de devenir le Maire.

̶ Vous ne prévoyez aucun massacre ?

̶ Non ! Répliqua Lily ainsi que Thierry et Galinor.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, son instinct de sorcière lui criait que c'était un énorme mensonge. Elle le sentait dans ses veines mais elle se doutait aussi que Lily et ses acolytes ne diraient rien. Damon et Stefan ne savaient rien eux non plus et elle voulait les garder pour la fin. Mais rien n'empêchait qu'ils regardent le spectacle.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était un autre grand pas pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ceci, c'était toujours Damon, Stefan ou encore Tyler et Kai qui se chargeaient de situations ainsi. Or, elle avait refusé l'aide de Kai car elle voulait se charger de cette affaire. Toute seule. Bien sûr, Kai n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui donner des conseils en termes d'intimidation…

̶ Vous me confirmez sur la tête de vos fils que vous ne prévoyez pas de prendre le contrôle de la ville et de vous nourrir à même les rues ?

̶ Je confirme, assura Lily.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Les conseils de Kai lui revenaient en mémoire.

' _Bon-Bon, si on te ment il faut directement passer à l'action. Ne t'embêtes à essayer de soutirer la vérité avec des menaces vide de sens. Tues directement un membre de sa famille pour montrer que tu ne rigoles pas'_

Bonnie sortit un pieu en bois de son sac marron et avec sa magie, l'objet en bois se mit à léviter dans les airs avant de filer à une vitesse impressionnante dans le cœur d'un hérétique.

Lily et les autres se mirent à crier soudainement, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste soudain. Le corps de l'hérétique, qui se nommait Gregory, vieillissait à vu d'œil avant de devenir grisonnant et desséché.

̶ Non, non, non, cria Thierry enragé. C'était mon cousin, lança-t-il en lui envoyant des menaces de mort avec ses yeux noirs !

Bonnie ignora l'homme et fixa Lily qui lui lançait le même regard haineux que Damon. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, c'était impressionnant. La haine et le mépris était de même intensité.

̶ A chaque fois que vous mentez, un membre de votre famille perdra la vie. Je vous conseille de me dire la vérité.

̶ Bonnie ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, dit Stefan.

̶ Ne viens pas t'en mêler. Je parle à ta mère pour le moment !

̶ Vous allez le payer très chère Miss Bennett.

' _Si on te menace ouvertement, ne tue pas un membre de sa secte d'hybrides coincé mais le double'_

Le conseil de Kai raisonna une nouvelle fois dans la tête de Bonnie qui hésita un instant. Elle prit cependant sa décision et sortit une arbalète de son sac

̶ Si t'utilises cette machine je te jure que je t'absorbe tes pouvoirs et je te fais la peau salope, cracha Thierry son visage déformé par son courroux.

Bonnie chargea l'engin et tira sur Thierry puis Galinor en plein cœur. Une fois encore Lily et les autres femmes de la bande crièrent leur colère et désarroi à la vu des deux corps qui se décomposaient.

̶ Tu te crois forte comme ça hein ? Lâcha Marie-Louise. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'approcher de nous et qu'on te fasse goûter de notre talent particulier ? Tu ne feras plus la fière.

Bonnie ne chercha pas à comprendre et infligea un anévrisme puissant à la femme qui venait de parler. La jeune femme à côté lui criait d'arrêter mais Bonnie était trop focalisée à infliger une douleur atroce à cette jeune effrontée. Elle intensifia son anévrisme, guidée par la noirceur et la colère de son cœur. A cet instant, elle éprouvait le besoin de se défouler sur cette personne, de lui faire ressentir toute la blessure, la souffrance qu'elle avait traversée au fil des années en ayant peu conscience qu'on se servait d'elle. Son anévrisme était si puissant et la rendait sûre d'elle, surtout quand la personne commençait à pleurer des larmes de sang. Bonnie entendait les cris de Lily et les autres, elle voyait cette Nora se mettre à pleurer mais cela lui importait peu. Le pouvoir, l'obscurité mais aussi la joie était trop fort. La jeune hérétique se tordait de douleur, du sang coulait de ses oreilles mais tout ça s'arrêta quand elle rendit son dernier soupir.

Bonnie arrêta son anévrisme, sa respiration quelque peu haletante. Elle posa une main sur son front avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire et surtout ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

Elle venait de torturer quelqu'un pour la première fois !

Et elle avait aimé chaque seconde.

Ce n'était semblable à la sensation qu'elle avait déjà ressentie en pratiquant la magie noire ou l'Expression. C'était sa propre magie, elle était consciente et c'était ça qui était effrayant. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait aimé. C'était comme si elle dégageait sa souffrance, sa colère aux êtres qui lui avait gâché la vie et fait du mal. Mais maintenant c'était terminé, elle n'allait donner à personne le droit ou l'opportunité de lui faire du tort.

̶ Dîtes-moi ce que vous comptez faire, ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily. Où je tue le reste de votre famille.

̶ On prévoit de prendre le contrôle de la ville, avoua en hurlant Liliane Salvatore. On veut gagner la confiance des gens avant d'imposer nos règles et nos lois. Nous avons prévu de tuer tous ceux qui s'oppose à nous, de transformer ceux qui veulent se joindre à nous. On veut baigner cette ville de sang et ensuite étendre notre pouvoir aux villes voisines.

Son instinct de sorcière ne lui avait donc pas mentit ! Lily et ses amis avaient prévu un futur sanglant pour Mystic Falls. Elle le savait ! Elle s'en était doutée. Maintenant, Bonnie avait toute les raisons de tuer cette bande de montres.

̶ Mère ? Questionna Stefan se sentant trahi.

̶ Laissez ma famille tranquille maintenant. Nous vous promettons de partir d'ici et de ne pas revenir mais laissez-nous partir, implora Lily en voyant Nora sangloter sur le corps sans vie de sa fiancée alors que Valéry priait intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne.

̶ Il en est hors de question, je ne peux pas vous laissez partir, décréta Bonnie. Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser partir ?

̶ Vous n'avez aucune parole !

̶ Et vous non plus, attaqua Bonnie avant de prononcer sa formule : _**Phaesmatos Incendia**_

Sans plus tarder, le corps de Nora prit feu instantanément alors que les flammes se dirigeaient lentement vers le corps de Valéry.

On ne pouvait savoir si Nora hurlait de douleur ou si elle pleurait encore la mort de Marie-Louise. Mais une chose était sûre, elle mourra rapidement dévorer par la chaleur destructrice des flammes qui étaient à présent sur Valéry qui paniquait. La belle rousse allait elle aussi connaître ce sort. Cependant, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Kai habillé d'un jean noir, un maillot gris et son blouson noir et gris. Il éteignit les flammes qui se dirigeaient vers la jeune femme rousse, la seule personne qui restait de la bande à Lily.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kai ? Se retourna Bonnie ahurie. C'est une hérétique elle aussi.

̶ Kai, aide-moi s'il te plaît ! Lança Valéry guérissant lentement de ses petites brûlures.

̶ Kai tu nous as trahie, accusa Lily avec rancœur.

̶ Désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié me faire sucer par ces rigolos du dimanche. Sans rancune j'espère !

̶ Je te l'avais dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, balança Damon en reprenant plus de force rien qu'à la vu de Kai.

̶ Votre fils semble avoir plus de bon sens que vous Lily. Vous devriez l'écouter plus souvent, ricana le sorcier en libérant Valéry sous le regard sidéré de Bonnie.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

̶ Tu peux tuer qui tu veux mais pas elle, expliqua-t-il en prenant la belle rousse dans ses bras.

Cette vision écœurait Bonnie à un niveau assez intense. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kai agissait ainsi ? Aimait-il cette fille ? Pourquoi la sauver si la réponse était négative ? Oui, il devait certainement l'aimer… Irritée, Bonnie agit rapidement.

̶ Elle n'ira nulle part.

Sans crier gare, elle infligea un anévrisme puissant à cette femme dans les bras du sorcier. Valéry se tordait de douleur et se tenait la tête, implorant Kai qu'il lui vienne en aide. Et c'est ce que le sorcier fit au grand étonnement de la sorcière Bennett. Il bloqua l'anévrisme de Bonnie et lui ordonna la voix basse et grave :

̶ Je te conseil de ne pas recommencer _Bonster_ !

Kai sortit du cachot aussi vite qu'il était entré sans que Bonnie n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme était trop choquée pour parler et même réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ressentait une émotion négative envahir son cœur.

' _Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !'_

Non ce n'est pas de la jalousie. C'était impossible !

̶ Il semble y avoir un petit conflit dans le couple, enragea Damon en prenant la parole, décidant de ne plus se terrer dans son silence. Il semble que cette fille soit son nouveau centre d'intérêt. Je crois que tu as raté ton coup avec lui.

Bonnie fit demi-tour subitement et adressa un regard au vampire avant de regarder Lily qui avait sa tête contre le mur, son visage plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait plus aucun sourire prétentieux sur ses lèvres. Ce qui faisait quand même du bien.

̶ D'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussirai à déloger votre tête de vos épaules, misérable Bennett.

̶ Vous me menacez ?

̶ Bonnie tu as eut ce que tu voulais, s'interposa Stefan. Les hérétiques sont morts et ma mère n'est qu'un vampire. Elle ne pourra rien faire seule. Laisse-là vivre je t'en prie ! Je m'occuperai d'elle, je lui apprendrai à s'intégrer dans notre monde.

̶ Tu le crois vraiment Stefan ?

̶ J'en suis persuadé Bonnie, rétorqua le vampire essayant d'épargner la vie de sa mère.

̶ Je ne sais pas, dit Bonnie en faisant mine de réfléchir. Pourquoi je devrais te croire Stefan ? Tu m'as déjà fait des promesses et tu ne les as pas tenues. Tu devais empêcher Damon de verser le sang d'innocent mais tu en as été incapable.

̶ Oh allez ce n'est pas le vrai sujet ici, râla Damon agacé par le manège de Bonnie. Ce que veux Bonnie ce n'est pas tuer note mère Stefan mais me tuer moi. Tout le spectacle qu'elle vient de donner c'est pour me faire voir ce qui m'attends.

̶ Comment ça ? Questionna Stefan.

̶ Encore une fois tu fais preuve d'une logique surprenante Damon, ironisa Bonnie en s'approchant vers lui. Tu as raison et tu as tort cependant. Je comptais vraiment me débarrasser de ces monstres.

̶ Pourquoi Bonnie veut te tuer ? Interrogea Stefan paumé.

̶ Parce qu'il a essayé de me tuer trois fois, répliqua Bonnie en regardant le visage de Stefan pour voir sa réaction. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

̶ Comment ?

Bonnie soupira, fatiguée de devoir expliquer une nouvelle fois son histoire mais elle le fit, expliquant chaque détail à Stefan. A la fin, le vampire avait la bouche ouverte mais il ne semblait pas surpris. Ce qui alerta Bonnie.

̶ Tu te doutais qu'il allait passer à l'action n'est-ce pas Stefan ?

̶ Non.

C'était un non trop rapide qui ne plaisait pas à Bonnie. Une nouvelle vague de colère prit le dessus sur elle. Elle s'excusa intérieurement auprès de Caroline pour sa promesse qu'elle n'allait pas tenir concernant la sécurité de Stefan. Un anévrisme puissant s'empara des neurones du cadet des Salvatore.

̶ Je m'en doutais mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire, hurla-t-il difficilement. Je te jure Bonnie.

̶ Laisse mon frère et ma mère partir Bonnie, cria Damon ne supportant pas de voir son frère se faire torturer. Tu peux t'en prendre à moi, me torturer pour ce que j'ai fait mais laisse-les partir.

Bonnie arrêta l'anévrisme et observa Damon qui avait essayé de se défaire de ses chaînes.

̶ Aux dernières nouvelles je pensais que tu détestais ta mère ! Lança Bonnie intriguée. Et je vois que son sort t'est indifférent car tu ne réagis pas à sa peine et sa détresse. Pourquoi tu veux la garder en vie.

Damon serra la mâchoire et regardait sa mère pleurer la mort de ses amis. Il n'aimait pas sa mère mais il voulait la garder en vie oui. Il voulait qu'elle vive. La raison se trouvait enchaîné à sa droite. Inconsciemment, il regarda son frère qui était craintif sur leur situation.

̶ Oh je vois ! Tu veux que Lily reste en vie pour ton frère.

Damon grogna et offrit un regard colérique à Bonnie qui s'était métamorphosé à cause de lui. Si elle était à ce stade, à crier vengeance et à devenir sombre, c'était de sa faute à lui et non à celle de Kai. Il le savait. Mais si tout était à refaire, il le referait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Elena.

̶ Laisse mon frère et ma mère partir Bonnie.

̶ Non.

̶ Non ?

̶ En faisant souffrir ta mère, je fais souffrir Stefan, expliqua la belle métisse en allant jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance. Or, si je fais souffrir Stefan, je te fais souffrir Damon.

Damon se pinçait furieusement les lèvres.

̶ Tu es pire que Katherine et Kai réunit Bonnie. Je suis impressionné. Qui aurait cru qu'une sale garce sommeillait en toi ? Pas moi en tout cas.

̶ Tu veux voir ce que la salle garce peut faire Damon ? Oui ? Et bien regarde-là prendre une pièce de monnaie et décider si la vie de ta mère et ton frère peut être épargnée.

̶ Quoi ?

Bonnie sourit à Damon et Stefan avant de sortir une pièce de sa poche. Elle montra l'objet rond aux deux vampires avant de s'assoir à genoux devant eux.

̶ J'ai une idée fabuleuse. Nous allons jouer à pile ou face. Si la pièce retombe sut le côté pile, votre mère meurt mais si la pièce retombe sur face, elle aura la vie sauve. Ça va vous avez comprit les règles non ? Elles sont simples et il me semble que vous avez tout les deux joué à ce genre de jeu auparavant. Vous vous souvenez ? C'était même au sujet de ma mère. Comme c'est ironique ! Aujourd'hui c'est avec la votre qu'on joue.

̶ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bonnie…

̶ Je peux Stefan et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. D'ailleurs, je vais rajouter plus de fun au jeu. Il y aura trois lancé. Vous êtes prêt ?

Personne ne répondait mais Bonnie continua.

̶ Allez le premier lancé.

Elle jeta la pièce en l'air avant de la rattraper et de la poser sur le dos de sa main. Elle enleva son autre main pour découvrir le résultat.

̶ **Pile** ! Un point en faveur de la mort de votre mère les Salvatore. Allez deuxième lancé.

Stefan et Damon regardèrent Bonnie lancer la pièce et la rattraper. La jeune femme dévoila le résultat et c'est avec horreur qu'ils découvrirent le côté **pile** de la pièce.

̶ Et bien le résultat est irrévocable, la pièce a décidé du sort de votre mère.

Bonnie était contente du résultat et encore plus de son plan. Elle savait que décider de la vie de leur mère avec un simple jeu de hasard était cruel mais avaient-ils trouver un autre moyen de trancher quand ils devaient décider qui allait transformer sa mère en un être qu'elle détestait le plus pour sauver la belle et fragile Elena ? Non.

La belle et puissante sorcière se releva et se dirigea vers Lily. Elle prit l'arbalète qui lui avait servi plus tôt et la chargea d'une flèche. Elle pointa ensuite Lily qui la regardait fixement sans rien dire, attendant certainement le coup de grâce pour qu'elle rejoigne sa famille dans l'autre monde…

̶ Bonnie je t'en prie ne fait pas ça, supplia Stefan en se débattant sur ses chaines. Je suis désolé pour ta mère ! Je me rends compte que c'était stupide. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça Bonnie…

Bonnie baissa son arbalète au soulagement de Stefan qui ferma les yeux. Cependant, il les rouvrit aussitôt quand il entendit le son de la flèche volant à travers la pièce avant de se loger dans la poitrine de sa mère qui avait lâché un soupir crispé. Le corps de Liliane Salvatore se flétrit rapidement sous les yeux de ses fils.

̶ Non, non ! Chuchota Stefan les yeux larmoyants.

̶ Je suis désolée de ta peine Stefan mais tu verras, ça passera avec le temps. A moins que le lancer de pièce te réserve le même sort et que tu meurs tout de suite. J'en serais triste et je vais devoir affronter la furie de Caroline mais à cet instant je m'en fiche royalement, pas quand tu te doutais que ton frère allait essayer de me tuer.

̶ Je t'interdis de faire ça Bonnie, prévint Damon mauvais. Je te l'interdis.

̶ Tout ça est de ta faute Damon, claqua la voix sèche de la sorcière qui se remit à genoux devant eux, l'arbalète derrière elle. Il fallait réfléchir avant de me laisser aux mains de Kai, de saboter ma voiture et de brûler ma maison.

̶ Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça c'est passé Bonnie. Tu ne comprends pas, s'évertua à dire le buveur de sang.

Bonnie ignora les dires du vampire et lança la première pièce.

̶ Tiens ça commence bien, **pile**.

̶ Tu dois m'écouter Bonnie, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé…

Bonnie lança la deuxième pièce de monnaie et la rattrapa aisément. Elle découvrit l'objet de sa main et annonça le résultat.

̶ **Face**. Nous sommes donc à égalité, le dernier lancé décidera du sort de Stefan.

La sombre sorcière jeta pour la dernière fois la pièce et la rattrapa. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres quand elle vit le résultat. Sans dire la réponse, elle se releva doucement, avec grâce et prit son arbalète. Elle chargea la machine une dernière fois et la pointa vers Stefan.

Le cadet des Salvatore était inquiet, cela se voyait dans son regard. Peut-être savait-il qu'il n'y avait personne pour le sauver. Elena faisait un somme, son frère était attaché à côté de lui, Alaric était devenu un pauvre alcoolique, Caroline était absente et Bonnie n'était plus l'héroïne arrivant sur son cheval blanc mais le chevalier noir qui allait lui ôter la vie. Mais l'inquiétude de Stefan n'était rien comparée à la crainte évidente sur le visage de Damon.

Bonnie se régalait. C'était jouissif et elle appréciait chaque instant de la peur et l'appréhension de Damon. Le pauvre était terrifié à l'idée de voir son frère mourir sans pouvoir rien faire.

̶ Ne fais pas ça Bonnie, c'est moi que tu veux voir mort ! Pas mon frère.

̶ Je veux te voir souffrir comme toi tu m'as fait souffrir en me prenant Grams, ma mère, en me faisant mal continuellement avec tes choix.

̶ Tu n'es pas comme moi Bonnie tu vaux mieux, cria Damon en essayant de briser ses entraves. Tu n'es pas une tueuse, tu vas regretter ton geste, ça va te hanter jusqu'à la fin…

̶ Je m'en fiche.

̶ Tu ne peux pas m'enlever mon petit frère, s'époumona le vampire furieux. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant…

̶ Damon, prononça Stefan.

̶ Je suis désolée pour toi Stefan, annonça Bonnie.

Sans plus tarder, Bonnie appuya sur la détente et la flèche partit rapidement se loger dans le corps de Stefan qui avait fermé les yeux. Au même moment, Damon s'était mit à hurler un non déchirant et désespéré.

̶ Stefan, Stefan s'il te plaît, chuchota Damon en regardant son frère.

Bizarrement, la peau de Stefan ne se flétrissait pas. Damon baissa la tête pour voir ou se trouvait la flèche. Stefan, ne se sentant pas mourir ouvrit les yeux à son tour pour regarder la flèche. Elle était planté quatre centimètres en dessous de son cœur.

Les deux frères Salvatore se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder Bonnie qui se dirigeait vers la porte du cachot. Elle ouvrit la grosse masse métallique mais offrit un dernier regard à ses prisonniers.

̶ La dernière pièce me montrait le côté **face** … Je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour. Souriez et profite de ton frère Stefan.

La petite fille de Sheila fit un énorme sourire à Damon avant de passer la porte et de la refermer, mettant le verrou. Elle prit quelques pas vers le couloir avant de poser sa main contre le mur ainsi que son dos. Elle soupira un bon coup et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, toute tremblante.

Elle venait de tuer cinq hérétiques plus Lily sans sourciller. Elle venait de faire le sale travail. Elle venait de basculer vers un côté d'elle qu'elle avait réprimé depuis toujours. Un côté sombre et égoïste. Même si c'était effrayant, même si elle était terrifiée par cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui s'était produit était justifié.

̶ Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu des cris déchirants, interrogea Kai qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle, sa main tendue vers elle.

Bonnie se releva sans prendre la main de son ancien cavalier. Kai grimaça mais ne dit rien.

̶ En quoi ça te regarde si je vais bien ou non ?

̶ Excuse-moi de me soucier de ton bien être Bonnie, dit-il sarcastique. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on pense à toi vu les amis que tu as eut mais quand même, lança Kai en souriant bêtement.

̶ Vas te soucier de la jolie rousse que tu as sauvé, balança agacée Bonnie les poings serrés en s'efforçant de partir de ce couloir.

̶ Tu veux dire Valéry ?

̶ Oui, Valéry, répondit Bonnie en ayant un mal fou à prononcer prénom pourtant si simple.

Elle ressentait quelque chose étreindre son cœur.

̶ Elle se repose dans l'une des chambres de cet immense manoir. Elle va bien, tu lui as juste fait peur, expliqua Kai satisfait de la réaction de Bonnie. Mais dit moi tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

̶ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à m'associer avec ce mot ? S'égosilla Bonnie en lui faisant face, s'arrêtant en haut de l'escalier, Kai trois marches en dessous. Sais-tu au moins ce que ça veut dire ? Ce qu'implique le sentiment de jalousie.

̶ Absolument ! Quand je suis revenu de mon enfer personnel et que j'ai fusionné avec Luke, j'ai ressenti une émotion étrange en voyant et travaillant avec une certaine personne… J'ai cherché sur internet ce que voulait dire le mot jalousie et tous les symptômes correspondaient. C'était un truc de dingue.

̶ C'est super intéressant Kai !

̶ Donc oui je sais ce que le mot jalousie signifie et implique. Et je crois que toi, Bonnie Bennett, tu es jalouse de ma relation avec Valéry, discuta Kai en levant légèrement la tête pour regarder Bonnie.

Il pouvait monter d'une marche pour être à la même hauteur mais il savait qu'elle appréciait sa supériorité physique sur lui vu la façon dont elle le regardait de haut !

̶ Quoi ?

Kai sourit à la réaction de sa sorcière préféré.

̶ Tu es jalouse que mon attention se porte sur Valéry. J'ai vu comment tu nous as regardés quand je dansais avec elle. J'ai vu comment ton visage a changé quand je l'ai sauvé. Sans compter que tu as failli la tuer quand je l'avais toute fragile dans mes bras, énuméra Kai de plus en plus satisfait et content avec le malaise de la belle métisse. Je pense que tu m'aimes bien et que tu ne veux pas me partager avec les autres.

C'était le coup de grâce pour Bonnie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui rire ou nez ou pleurer. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était abasourdie par ce raisonnement improbable et irréel. C'était le raisonnement d'un fou. Il n'avait aucune preuve. Aucune et elle savait mieux que lui ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et ce n'était pas de l'amitié ou de l'amour…

̶ Tu divagues c'est malheureux Kai.

̶ Pas besoin de le nier _Bon-Bon_. Tu peux tout me dire ! Tu peux avouer que tu as adoré quand je t'ai pris ton sang et quand je t'ai embrassé.

̶ Ne recommences pas avec tes hallucinations. Je ne suis pas jalouse et je ne suis pas attirée par toi. Cette discussion est terminée maintenant. Je vais manger un truc et me reposer.

Kai laissa Bonnie s'échapper cette fois-ci mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de penser réellement que Bonnie était attirée par lui. Il l'avait senti lorsqu'il lui avait bu son sang, quand il l'avait sauvé. Il avait senti son corps répondre au sien. Puis quand il l'avait embrassé, il avait senti cette sensation particulière, comme si ses lèvres étaient destinées à se sceller sur celle de Bonnie. Il savait qu'elle avait apprécié et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas aimé son rapprochement avec Valéry. Le fait qu'il l'a sauvé lui a fortement déplût.

Si elle connaissait la vraie raison du sauvetage de la jeune hérétique, elle serait rassurée et ne serait plus du tout jalouse. Mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire. Il allait essayer de faire monter sa jalousie jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette qu'elle était attirée par lui comme lui l'était par elle depuis le début.

̶ Cette fille est une vraie tête de mule mais je l'aurais…

Il l'aura c'est sûr, depuis le premier jour il avait eut envie de la toucher intimement. Un jour ou l'autre elle sera à lui et rien qu'à lui. En attendant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre et l'aider.

Quoi qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des autres maintenant. Bonnie se débrouillait très bien. La preuve, elle s'était occupée des hérétiques, Lily et les Salvatore avec brio.

Elle avait fait un travail remarquable et ce n'était que le début ! Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour Damon.

* * *

 **N/A :** **Voilà pour le chapitre 6, j'espère de tout cœur que vous l'avez apprécié. Si tel est le cas je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire :-)**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine.**

 **Vu que les cours ont repris, je tiens à vous informer qu'il sera plus difficile pour moi de poster les chapitres régulièrement. Mais j'espère réussir à en poster. Un tout les dix jours ou moins.**

 **Voilà un bientôt ^^**

 **Bisous à tous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	7. La vie misérable d'un ami

**Réponse aux review :** _Salut les filles, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous et que vous avez retrouvé le rythme scolaire. Pour ma part, la réponse est non. Je me noie sous les dissertations, les projets, les synthèses et les exposés. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire et ça me gonfle. J'essaye d'écrire le midi mais j'ai toujours des personnes qui m'interrompent et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Dans le train ce n'est pas la peine car j'ai besoin de regarder par la vitre sinon je suis malade._

 _Bref, je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse sur le fait de vous poster un chapitre tout les 10 jours :-/ Je peux seulement poster mes chapitres quand je peux. C'est frustrant pour moi et je sais que ça l'est tout autant pour vous voir plus. En plus je n'ai même pas le temps de lire les histoires sur le site non plus. J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre pfff . Enfin voilà ma pitoyable excuse pour mes retards dans les publications._

 _Parlons plutôt de vos reviews qui restent extraordinaires ! Merci infiniment de continuer à me suivre et de commenter :-) Je suis ravie que le chapitre 6 vous ait plu et que ma Bonnie sombre fasse l'unanimité. Beaucoup d'entre vous déteste Valéry et je suis tout cœur avec vous. Et oui vous avez toutes compris que Kai se sert d'elle mais pour quoi à votre avis ? Ha ha, on le saura à la fin de l'histoire. Il reste deux chapitres, j'espère donc que vous serez présente pour le final qui sera… comment dire… assez intense en émotion et autre chose -)_

 _Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 7. On se retrouve en bas._

 **Réponse sur la saison 7 (Mlissa) :** _J'ai vu les spoilers et je dois dire que ça ne me donne pas envie de regarder ce premier épisode. Ca me donne plutôt envie de jeter ma télé contre le mur. Je me doutais que Damon allait avoir des pensées sombres sur la vie de Bonnie mais quand même… J'aimerai dire que je suis déçue mais je crois que je m'en doutais au fond. Les scénaristes sont pas très original… Oh et si Alaric est le love intérêts de Bonnie, je crois que je m'arrache les yeux, je les mange et je les vomis. Si c'est Enzo, ça me va, j'aimais bien leur interaction à la saison 5. Bien sur, ce ship sera moins intéressant que le Bonkai :-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elle n'était pas retournée dans le cachot des Salvatore depuis trois jours. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Damon et Stefan. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Cette fille Valéry... Que faisait-elle encore au manoir ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie ? Pourquoi Kai passait son temps avec elle ?

C'était déplorable et pitoyable !

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se concentrer sur sa vengeance ? Elle avait autre chose à faire que de penser à cette hérétique insolente et impertinente. Cette belle rouquine qui faisait la fière devant elle et lui souriait méchamment à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient.

̶ Kai m'accompagnes-tu au bar de Mystic Falls, j'ai un peu soif si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Bonnie qui était assise dans le canapé, ferma brusquement son grimoire et leva la tête, fusillant Valéry du regard. Kai qui était sur l'ordinateur, casque aux oreilles en train de regarder des vidéos, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il n'avait certainement pas entendu Valéry.

̶ Il est hors de question que tu plantes tes crocs sur un humain et que tu le vides de son sang c'est bien clair ? Ordonna Bonnie la voix froide.

̶ Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner sale sorcière. Estime-toi heureuse que tu puisses marcher sur tes deux jambes, répliqua furieusement la rousse.

Bonnie se leva doucement et prit quelques pas vers l'hérétique. Elle plissa les yeux inconsciemment, peu contente de la menace que venait de lui proliférer cette peste.

̶ Toi estime-toi heureuse d'avoir été sauvé par cet idiot, pointa Bonnie crachant sa phrase avec dédain. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu ne serais qu'un petit tas de poussière.

Agacée et énervée, Valéry flasha vers la sorcière Bennett et la prit par les épaules. Bonnie qui n'avait pas anticipé cette réaction jura intérieurement quand elle sentit la jeune femme lui aspirer ses pouvoirs. Un cri douloureux traversa ses lèvres mais cela allait être le seul. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher tout autre son de s'échapper.

̶ Je vais venger les membres de ma famille en te drainant de toute ta magie et en te tuant petite sorcière. Je rêve de cet instant depuis que tu as failli me tuer.

Valéry intensifia sa capacité et Bonnie crut qu'elle allait tomber au sol. Cependant, Kai intervint et éloigna Valéry en la projetant contre le mur d'un simple coup de poignet. L'hérétique heurta un cadre avant de tomber au sol tandis que Bonnie reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

̶ Alors ça c'est génial les filles, causa-t-il en prenant une voix grave, une voix similaire à un père en colère. Voilà ce qui se passe quand j'ai le dos tourné ? Vous vous battez comme des sauvageonnes ? Vous devriez avoir honte. A cause de vous j'ai du mettre pause a un épisode magnifique de The Walking Dead. L'action est coupée maintenant.

̶ Je suis désolée Kai, s'excusa Valéry en donnant un regard doux et emplit de regret.

Kai sourit à Valéry, satisfait de voir se soumettre la jeune femme avant de regarder Bonnie. Cette dernière roula des yeux. Cette action avait le don d'allumer une lueur amusée dans les yeux bleus-gris du jeune Parker.

̶ C'était quoi le problème ? Demanda-t-il curieux de leur sujet de dispute.

Au fond il espérait que ce soit lui, juste pour que son ego se gonfle encore plus mais Bonnie ne l'admettrait jamais. Peut-être que Valéry allait le dire...

̶ Le problème c'est elle, accusa l'hérétique en pointant du doigt Bonnie. Je voulais allez au bar avec toi pour me nourrir mais elle m'a menacé et m'a ordonné de ne toucher à personne. Pour qui elle se prend ? D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que tu restes avec elle. Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas d'ici ? On a qu'à la laisser faire sa petite vengeance sur les deux vampires minables dans la cave.

̶ Mais c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, répliqua Bonnie en souriant. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec Kai loin d'ici. Après tout vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans cette ville.

̶ C'est vrai, admit Valéry ravie que Bonnie soit d'accord avec elle. Nous pouvons partir Kai, je te suis.

Kai n'était pas satisfait de la tournure que prenait la discussion. Il ne savait pas s'il était frustré par la proposition de Valéry ou par la confirmation de Bonnie. Son mental lui disait que c'était plus par Bonnie. Croyait-elle qu'elle allait se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ?

̶ J'ai encore des choses à régler ici, répondit le sorcier en observant attentivement le visage de Bonnie. Une fois que tout sera réglé, je suis opérationnel pour m'en aller de cet endroit, poursuivit-il en se forçant à regarder la petite rouquine. Puis n'oublies pas Valéry, tu as encore quelque chose à faire ici, ça avance d'ailleurs ?

̶ Ah j'avais oublié... Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé.

̶ Plus vite tu avanceras plus vite nous pourrons partir, sourit Kai en faisant un clin d'œil à Valéry qui souriait timidement.

Bonnie scrutait l'échange complètement perdue, confuse et dégoûtée. Kai voulait vraiment partir avec cette fille ? Quelque chose clochait. Le sorcier était trop gentil et trop à l'écoute des besoins de cette femme. Jouait-il avec les sentiments de Valéry ou était-il sincère ? Que lui avait-il demandé de faire ? L'avait-il sauvé par intérêt ?

Bonnie se posait encore plus de questions et rien qu'à l'idée que Kai utilisait Valéry, elle se sentait mieux, soulagée... Elle espérait même que ce soit le cas !

Horrible, c'était horrible. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire sur sa relation avec ce sorcier manipulateur ? Appréciait-elle Kai ?

Son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses yeux retombèrent sur ceux du leader du Clan Gemini. La lueur amusée s'était envolée pour laisser place à une lueur plus adulte, plus primitive. Le même regard lorsqu'il avait bu son sang et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Venait-il de lire dans ses pensées ? Pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

Une chaleur agréable et vive s'empara de son corps sous le regard de Kai. Sa bouche devint sèche, elle avait besoin d'eau. Mais avant de boire de l'eau, elle avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce.

Rapidement, presque en courant, Bonnie s'enfuit du manoir sous le sourire satisfait du sorcier. Non Kai n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées mais il avait vu dans les yeux de son obsession, la jalousie qui l'avait animé et les doutes quant à ses sentiments pour lui.

 _'On se rapproche Bon-Bon, tu vas finir là où je veux que tu sois...'_

̶ Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

Kai s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de cette hérétique. Il tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour ne pas tout faire foirer et ne pas lui hurler qu'elle n'était que son petit larbin. Il ne voulait rien faire capoter. Il était près du but... ou des buts.

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie était perturbée par le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en elle, ou alors elle refusait de l'admettre. C'était trop effrayant, elle s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire demi-tour. Elle ne savait pas si elle le voulait...

En tout cas une chose était certaine, le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté concernant sa vengeance allait bientôt voir son terminus. Dans cette situation, il était hors de question pour elle de faire demi-tour, même si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était digne du machiavélisme de Klaus.

Pour se changer les idées et ne plus trop penser à Kai et cette Valéry, Bonnie avait fait un sort de localisation chez elle pour retrouver Alaric. Car oui, dans son plan de vengeance, elle avait inclut ce professeur ingrat. Il l'avait humilié devant tout le monde, il avait jugé coupable de son malheur. Pour le professeur d'histoire, Jenna était morte à cause d'elle, Jo était morte a cause d'elle, Elena était dans un sommeil profond a cause d'elle et Jérémy était malheureux à cause d'elle. Tout était de sa faute.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et pour protéger Jeremy et Elena ?

Rien que de penser à cette question, un frisson de dégoût l'envahit envers l'alcoolique numéro 1 de Mystic Falls. Elle l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois et elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts ! Elle avait été loyale envers lui et lui, il l'accusait impunément.

Ça faisait mal au cœur et l'effet de cette blessure émotionnelle était intense. Elle avait eut envie de pleurer quand il lui avait balancé ces mots cru et hargneux mais à présent elle ne ressentait que colère et ire. Elle voulait lui faire du mal et en faisant du mal au tuteur d'Elena et Jérémy, elle blessait Damon. Ce qui concordait parfaitement avec sa vengeance personnelle contre le vampire.

Damon et Alaric étaient de très bons amis, Alaric était même le meilleur ami du vampire. Son malheur ferait le malheur de l'aîné Salvatore.

Satisfaite Bonnie se dirigeait tranquillement vers Alaric qui se trouvait sur le pont où les parents d'Elena sont décédés. Au Wickery Bridge. La sorcière Bennett ne savait pas ce que l'homme faisait ici mais elle allait le découvrir.

La jeune métisse arriva rapidement sur le pont. Le temps s'était légèrement couvert sur la route. Les nuages gris dominaient le ciel et la pluie allait bientôt tomber avec malchance. Bonnie arrêta le moteur de sa voiture à côté du pick-up du professeur d'histoire. Elle inspecta le véhicule mais il n'était pas là. Bonnie s'éloigna pour se diriger au centre du pont et c'est la qu'elle l'aperçu.

Il était au centre du pont assis par terre avec une bouteille de bière à la main. Une image pathétique qui eut le don de lui donner pitié avant de la faire sourire. Alaric méritait ce qui lui arrivait de son point de vu. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'avança vers lui d'une allure fière, presque triomphale. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, baissant la tête pour pouvoir l'observer.

Il respirait difficilement, il avait les yeux larmoyants et semblait porter la misère du monde. Il n'avait pas encore conscience qu'elle était devant lui. Elle dut se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna car son visage bouffis par l'alcool bougea lentement vers le haut pour rencontrer le sien impassible.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne voulais plus te voir ?

Bonnie voulait l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du pont mais le professeur se releva, bouteille a la main et une caméra de l'autre. La sorcière leva un sourcil, se demandant bien pourquoi Alaric avait cet objet dans les mains. Venait-il de regarder des vidéos de sa vie avec Jo ? Ou encore Elena, Jérémy et Jenna ?

̶ Tout ça est de ta faute, dit-il en la pointa du doigt avec sa canette de bière à la main. Tu m'as gâché la vie Bonnie et tu as gâché la vie de Jeremy. Rien qu'en te regardant j'ai envie de vomir.

Et il recommençait avec son discours de pauvre martyr. Il était peut-être temps de lui dire la dure vérité. Celle qui allait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir.

̶ Tu as peut-être envie de vomir parce que tu ne supportes plus de boire une goutte d'alcool. Tu as plusieurs litres dans ton corps, tu empestes d'ici, commença-t-elle d'un regard neutre, croisant les bras contra sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta de parler un court instant avant de reprendre d'un ton accusateur. Où alors tu as envie de vomir parce que tu sais au fond de toi que tout ce qui t'es arrivé est de ta faute.

Alaric plissa les yeux et fit quelques pas en arrière. C'était comme s'il avait été attaqué par ses mots. Il secouait sa tête de droite à gauche de manière répétée, niant l'affirmation de Bonnie.

̶ Réfléchit un peu..., Bonnie s'arrêta de parler subitement, elle fronça les sourcils et décroisa ses bras. En fait oublie, tu n'as pas l'air en état de réfléchir convenablement, je vais plutôt t'aider.

L'ancien professeur d'histoire allait objecter mais Bonnie reprit la parole.

̶ Tu sais j'ai réfléchi à toutes les accusations que tu m'as balancée à la figure la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. J'ai longtemps considéré que c'était de ma faute mais en fait, en pensant bien, le seul fautif c'est toi.

̶ Ce n'est pas vrai !

̶ Remontons plus loin avant même que tu me connaisses, poursuivit Bonnie ignorant la remarque ridicule d'Alaric. Quand tu retrouvé Isobel en vampire, alors même que tu la croyais morte, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle était partie ? Pourquoi elle avait fait toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi elle a préféré se transformer en vampire plutôt que de vivre avec toi ? Moi j'ai une petite idée. Je me suis dit que peut-être elle n'était pas heureuse avec toi, que ton amour pour elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a couchée avec Damon et qu'il l'a transformé. Tu connais la suite, elle s'est barrée sans te donner aucune nouvelle pendant que toi tu pensais à sa mort, raconta la sorcière. Je ne sais pas comment je l'aurais pris sûrement très mal.

̶ Isobel m'aimais et je l'aimais, cria Alaric. Elle est partie à cause de sa...de sa passion !

̶ C'est vrai aussi mais ton amour n'était pas suffisant... Mais passons, parlons maintenant de Jenna. Tu as dit que sa mort était ma faute. J'y ai pensé tu sais mais à part te forcer à rester dans la maison, je ne vois pas en quoi. Je me suis plutôt dit que tout ça était ta faute Alaric. Tu as été incapable d'être la pour elle quand Katherine s'en est pris à elle et quand Klaus l'a transformé. C'était ton devoir de la protéger et de l'éloigner de ce monde surnaturel mais en parlant de ton ex-femme, tu l'as impliqué dans cette histoire. Elena et Jérémy ne l'ont pas épargné non plus. C'est de votre faute a vous trois.

̶ Jenna est morte car tu m'as enfermé dans cette foutue baraque Bonnie. J'aurais pu la sauver si tu…

̶ Tu n'aurais pas réussi car il était trop tard. Tout ce que tu aurais réussi à faire c'est te tuer et quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'aurais dû te laisser y aller. Avec un peu de chance tu aurais perdu la vie et Jo ne t'aurai jamais rencontré…

Les yeux d'Alaric envoyaient des balles sur le corps de Bonnie. Il était en train de la fusiller du regard alors que le reste de son corps tremblait comme une feuille.

̶ Je t'interdis de parler de Jo, prévint-il en avançant vers elle.

̶ Où quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

̶ Je risque d'interrompre le sommeil d'Elena plus tôt…ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose vu que tout le monde aurait préféré que tu prennes sa place.

Le cœur de Bonnie se durci mais son visage resta implacable.

̶ Peut-être mais que penserait Elena de ton action ? Elle ne voudra plus te parler et tu seras considéré comme un monstre à ses yeux. Peut-être même que Jo ne serait pas contente d'en haut.

Alaric fit tomber sa caméra sur le sol et jeta sa canette de bière. Il s'avança furieusement vers la sorcière Bennett et la prit fermement par les épaules, ses doigts appuyant contre sa chair.

̶ Tu n'as pas été fichu de protéger ta future femme et tes jumeaux Alaric. C'est affligeant. Tu me reproches tout mais le vrai fautif c'est toi. Tu attires les problèmes et les gens que tu aimes en ont tous payé le prix. Jo comptait sur toi, Jenna comptait sur toi mais tu as tout foiré. Elena et Jérémy avaient besoin d'un tuteur lors de la mort de leur tante mais toi tu restais chez eux à picoler. Tu n'es qu'un alcoolique.

Bonnie ne savait pas d'où provenait ce débit de mots et comment elle faisait pour tout sortir avec passion. Peut-être laissai-t-elle la vérité éclater au grand jour, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire mais qu'elle pensait tout bas. Ses paroles affectaient le professeur d'histoire car sa prise devenait de plus en plus légère. Il avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues avant de se perdre sur sa barbe d'une semaine.

̶ J'ai…j'ai…C'est de ma faute, lâcha-t-il tout à coup en s'effondrant sur le sol, à genoux. J'ai pas…j'ai pas réussi à les protéger.

Des gouttes tombèrent sur la joue de Bonnie qui leva la tête vers le ciel. Il faisait sombre à cause des nuages gris-noirs. La pluie commençait à tomber doucement pour prendre un rythme plus rapide. C'était comme si la détresse et la tristesse d'Alaric étaient en synchronisation avec la Nature. Bonnie baissa la tête, laissant la pluie s'abattre sur son corps. Elle observa Alaric qui était en sanglot, murmurant sans cesse pardon à Jenna et à Jo. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Une part d'elle était désolée de le voir ainsi mais son côté sombre prenait un certain plaisir. Il payait enfin ce qu'il lui avait fait.

̶ Donne ça à Damon, réussit à dire tout à coup le professeur en montrant la caméra sur le sol qui commençait à être trempée.

Bonnie leva un cil mais prit la caméra, perplexe. Que voulait-il qu'elle montre à Damon ? Elle allait poser la question mais un éclair fendit le ciel gris. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit du tonnerre raisonna dans tout Mystic Falls.

̶ Je suis désolé…, chuchota Alaric en hoquetant.

Il faisait vraiment pitié à voir comme ça. Si désespéré, si triste, l'âme complètement charcutée par les évènements tragiques qu'il avait vécu.

Bonnie allait le laisser seul sur le pont. Elle avait jugée qu'elle lui avait causé assez de souffrance pour aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, elle resta sur place, figée et presque abasourdie quand elle vit un pistolet dans sa main.

Non il n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait tout de même ?

̶ Il y a un message pour Damon et un message pour Jérémy, pleura le professeur d'histoire en essuyant ses larmes d'un coup de manche mais en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois les rejoindre. Il _faut_ que je les rejoigne.

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Alaric avait mit le pistolet contre sa tempe et tira sans hésitation. Inconsciemment Bonnie ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas observer un homme mettant fin à ses jours sous ses yeux. La détonation n'avait fait aucun bruit à cause du bruit du tonnerre qui avait rugit mais la belle métisse savait qu'Alaric avait tiré car elle avait sentit son corps tomber en avant, devant ses pieds.

Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, elle n'osa pas regarder le corps de l'homme. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'état de son crâne, voir le sang. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite contre sa poitrine et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. A cet instant précis, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était perdue.

Devait-elle prévenir la police ? Devait-elle le laisser ici sous cette pluie battante au milieu de la route ? Devait-elle le balancer dans l'eau ?

La sorcière Bennett regardait tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en essayant de se calmer. Elle s'éloigna du corps d'Alaric sans un regard avant de se réfugier dans sa voiture. Quand elle ferma la portière, elle posa la caméra sur son siège avant de mettre ses mains sur son volant. Elle respira un bon coup avant de passer une main sur ses cheveux humides. Elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir sur la situation et sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait eut l'intention de faire du mal à Alaric, chose réussie mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne savait pas que l'ancien professeur avait eut l'intention de se suicider. C'était inattendu et surprenant…dans le mauvais sens. Elle avait eut pitié et elle avait encore pitié.

Soupirant, la sorcière Bennett appela les urgences. Sa main tremblait légèrement alors que son cœur continuait de battre rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le corps du professeur dans cet état, sous cette pluie. Elle lui en avait voulu, certes, mais elle n'était pas devenue un monstre sans cœur.

Les urgences et la police arrivèrent peu de temps après pour constater la mort. Bonnie avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, en omettant la dispute. Le corps d'Alaric fut transporté dans l'ambulance recouvert d'un drap blanc qui se tachait déjà de rouge. Après de multiples questions sur le passé du professeur et en visionnant la vidéo, la police en conclut à un suicide.

̶ Vous voulez accompagner le corps ? Demanda un médecin légiste.

̶ Non je ne peux pas, c'est trop difficile…

Le médecin hocha la tête avant de monter dans l'ambulance. La voiture démarra doucement avant de partir loin à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls.

̶ Je suppose que c'est un adieu Alaric…

{o}{O}{o}

Damon et Stefan étaient assoiffés. Ils avaient besoin de boire du sang humain. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient rien pu boire et personne ne venait les voir, même pas Bonnie. Alors quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, les deux frères étaient plus que content de pouvoir espérer boire une gorgée de sang. Ils étaient même heureux en voyant Caroline entrer timidement en tenant une bouteille complète de sang.

̶ Caroline, susurra doucement Stefan la voix sèche.

̶ Oh non ! Elle m'avait promis de ne rien te faire.

̶ Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle prévoit de me faire, gémit Damon en s'humidifiant pour la centième fois les lèvres. Et ta phrase suppose que tu étais au courant de ce que prévoyait notre sorcière nationale.

Caroline ne répliqua pas à Damon mais s'empressa de rejoindre Stefan et d'ouvrir la bouteille de sang. Les veines sous les yeux du cadet Salvatore apparurent ainsi que ses crocs. La pétillante blonde s'accroupit et posa le goulot de la bouteille sur les lèvres de Stefan et l'aida à boire le sang. Le vampire bu la moitié du sang et réussit à s'arrêter pour en laisser à son frère.

̶ Bois tout Stefan, tu en as besoin.

̶ Donnes-en à Damon avant.

Caroline regardait sur le côté un peu gênée.

̶ Je suis désolée mais Kai m'a donné cette bouteille que pour toi Stefan. Bonnie lui à bien dit de ne rien donner à Damon.

̶ Donne-moi le reste blondie !

̶ Même pas en rêve, répliqua la blonde en se redressant. Pas après ce que tu as tenté de faire contre Bonnie.

̶ Cela ne te concerne pas alors sois tu nous aides, sois tu dégages de là, grogna Damon la voix cassée.

̶ Si ça me concerne Damon. Surtout quand tu essayes de tuer ma meilleure-amie ! Cria Caroline en fermant les poings, écrasant la bouteille et faisant tomber le sang sur le sol. J'ai la permission de te libérer Stefan seulement si tu me jures de ne pas intervenir dans ce que prévoit de faire Bonnie à Damon, poursuivit l'ancienne Miss de la ville en reprenant une voix posée.

̶ Bonnie compte tuer Damon. Je ne peux pas me mettre de côté et la regarder faire.

̶ Je sais mais Bonnie n'ira pas jusque là.

̶ Elle est bien partie pour me tuer, cracha Damon. Elle veut me voir souffrir !

̶ Justement, elle sait que la mort serait trop douce pour toi. Elle va te torturer puis te laisser en vie. Comme ça tu éprouveras tout les jours la douleur d'avoir perdu Elena pour les soixante prochaines années.

Un silence oppressant et tendu envahit la pièce. Stefan et Damon se regardaient alors que Caroline semblait profondément réfléchir.

̶ Stefan ? Questionna-t-elle d'un coup. Dis-moi que tu n'approuves pas ce qu'a voulu faire Damon et dis-moi que tu vas laisser Bonnie lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

̶ Je n'approuve pas ce que Damon a voulu faire mais je ne laisserai pas Bonnie lui faire du mal, expliqua Stefan en secouant la tête. C'est mon frère Caroline. Ce que fait Bonnie n'est pas digne d'elle…

Cette phrase eut le don d'énerver Caroline qui fronça les sourcils. Elle pinça ses lèvres, déçue par la réponse de Stefan même si une partie d'elle comprenait. Bon Dieu ! Cette situation était compliquée.

̶ Alors je suis désolée mais tu resteras enfermé ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle en aura terminé avec Damon.

̶ Caroline ?

̶ Je suis navrée Stefan. Damon est peut-être ton frère mais il a commis des choses affreuses. Il ne pourra pas toujours s'en tirer.

La fille du shérif tourna le dos aux frères Salvatore et quitta le cachot au bord des larmes. Cependant, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une caméra dans les mains.

̶ Si Bonnie a bien quelque chose pour toi Damon.

Damon leva un sourcil.

̶ C'est quoi de cette connerie ?

Caroline haussa les épaules mais ouvrit la caméra. Elle la donna à Damon qui avait un peu de mal à la tenir à cause de ses chaines.

̶ Je n'en sais rien et ce n'est pas mon problème.

La vampiresse aux yeux bleus tourna le dos aux deux vampires. Elle adressa un dernier regard à Stefan avant de partir définitivement du cachot, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé. Elle marcha le long du couloir et croisa Bonnie qui était accoudé contre le mur, fraichement changé.

̶ Fais ce que tu veux sur Damon mais je ne veux pas que Stefan soit malheureux.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et laissa son amie partir. Elle ne comptait plus rien faire à Stefan mais s'il se mettait trop souvent sur son chemin, elle allait devoir le blesser encore un peu. Enfin bref, le plus important maintenant était d'écouter et de regarder la réaction de Damon. Pour cela, la sorcière lança un sort sur les murs du cachot. Son sort fonctionna quand elle vit le vampire assis sur le sol, débutant la vidéo.

{o}{O}{o}

Damon n'attendit pas que son frère lui demande de quoi il s'agissait pour commencer la vidéo qui se trouvait sur la caméra. L'aîné des Salvatore était trop pressé de voir quel message Bonnie voulait lui faire passer. Il était prêt à écouter la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Cependant, le buveur de sang fronça soudainement les sourcils en voyant en gros plan le visage d'Alaric.

̶ Ric ?

 _̶_ _Je sais pas si c'est bien cadré et à vrai dire je m'en fiche, t'a juste à m'entendre à parler et m'écouter attentivement Damon... Je sais que ce n'est pas nouveau mais je suis complètement pété. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être lucide. Très lucide même._

Oui, il était saoul, Damon pouvait le voir mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétais. C'était cette vidéo, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

̶ _Où là le pont est en train de bouger, je crois que je vais m'asseoir._

Damon fit une grimace en voyant la caméra bouger dans tous les sens.

̶ _Voilà j'ai moins mal au cœur…ha ha mal au cœur… j'ai bien choisit mes mots, rigola le professeur sur la vidéo. Enfin bref… je veux juste te dire Damon que…T'es qu'un sale enfoiré de première._

Stefan leva un sourcil au hurlement colérique du professeur et regardait son frère qui avait la mâchoire serré.

̶ _T'étais mon ami et tu aurais dû me tuer avant que tout ça ne dégénère. Tu aurais dû me tuer définitivement la première fois que tu m'as tordu le cou ou lorsque qu'Ester a voulu me transformer. Mais non ! Tu as foiré et tu m'as laissé vivre cette vie de merdre…Mais je t'en veux pas car toi aussi ta vie c'est de la merde._

̶ Merci Ric c'est sympa !

 _̶_ _Tu sais, cette vie de merde, et ben j'en veux plus Damon. Même si t'es là pour moi, je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie et mes deux enfants…Et toi tu as perdu Elena pour les soixante prochaines années à cause de Bonnie. Autant dire qu'à deux, les bouteilles des bars ne sont pas en sécurité. Tu te doutes bien que pour mettre fin à mon enfer, il suffit d'une seule chose._

̶ Damon ? Interpella Stefan les yeux écarquillés. Ne me dit pas que…

Damon ne prononça pas un mot, il était trop concentré sur la vidéo, sur ce que disait Alaric. Il savait ce que la suite allait être, il se doutait de ses mots suivants. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas les entendre. Il ne voulait pas être confronté aux sentiments qui allaient suivre une fois encore.

 _̶_ _Je sais pas comment le faire, à vrai dire j'hésite entre plusieurs méthodes. Soit je me jette du pont avec ma corde ou alors je me tire une balle dans la tête. Ces deux méthodes sont efficaces et rapides… J'ai quand même une préférence pour le pistolet, au mois je suis certain de ne pas me rater._

Damon écoutait avec difficulté, il se retenait d'hurler et crier son impuissance face à cette vidéo. Il s'étonna de son rythme cardiaque rapide. Il plissa les yeux, se reprenant et essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Il vit Alaric ricaner avant d'essuyer une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Cette scène lui étreignit son cœur de pierre.

̶ _J'en peux plus Damon. Je ne peux pas aller de l'avant, c'est impossible, pleura le professeur. Je sais que j'ai encore un devoir envers Elena, je dois protéger Jérémy mais c'est au…c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je peux plus le faire. C'es..c'e…c'est pour ça que tu dois t'y coller. Occupe-toi de Jérémy. Elena en sera reconnaissante quand elle apprendra à quel point tu l'as aidé. Il deviendra un homme grâce à toi._

̶ Ne fais pas ça Alaric, ne fais pas ça, maugréa le buveur de sang.

 _̶_ _Sois un bon modèle pour lui… ce que je ne suis pas._

̶ Idiot !

 _̶_ _Allez, c'est ma dernière bière dans ce monde de dingue. Tchin à toi vieux et bon courage. Tu diras désolé à Elena de ma part. Adieu Damon !_

Damon vit Alaric approcher sa main, coupant la vidéo. Il regardait dans les autres vidéos pour voir si son ami en avait fait une en l'informant qu'il avait changé mais malheureusement il n'y avait plus rien. Enragé, Damon lança l'objet qui se brisa en trois morceaux. Un regain d'énergie l'envahit alors que son visage se tordait par la colère et la frustration. Il tirait sur ses chaînes mais il était trop faible.

̶ C'est ça que tu voulais me faire voir Bonnie ? Vociféra le vampire hargneux alors que ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés.

Aucune réponse à part celle de Stefan qui murmura le prénom de son frère, désolé.

̶ Bonnie ? S'égosilla Damon. Bonnie !

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître la jeune métisse qui avait une expression neutre.

̶ Dis-moi qu'il est toujours vivant où je te jure que ça va mal se passer.

La menace de Damon n'affectait pas Bonnie qui restait droite comme un piquet.

̶ Alaric s'est suicidé devant moi en se tirant une balle dans la tempe, informa-t-elle de manière robotique. Je lui ai dit que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Je l'ai fait souffrir émotionnellement c'est à ce moment qu'il à sorti son arme et s'est tué.

̶ Tu ne l'as pas empêché ? Questionna Stefan interloqué.

̶ Pourquoi ? Il doit être plus heureux là ou il est maintenant.

̶ C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Continua Stefan, regardant Bonnie comme si elle était devenue un monstre.

̶ Apparemment, répliqua-t-elle en regardant Damon complètement perdu, ses émotions évidentes sur son visage.

Il était perdue, triste et frustré. L'émotion dominante était néanmoins l'impuissance et la rage. Il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien fait. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir réagit. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire car il n'était pas mieux qu'elle. Il ne pouvait l'accuser que d'une seule chose.

̶ Tu as pensé à Jérémy ?

Bonnie se permit de sourire et d'enfoncer le clou sur l'incertitude, la peine et l'ire de Damon.

̶ Jérémy est le cadet de mes soucis. Et il ne sera plus un problème pour toi Damon.

Avec cette phrase peu explicite, la sorcière tourna le dos aux vampires, satisfaite du résultat qu'avait provoqué la mort d'Alaric sur Damon. Il n'avait pas encore craqué car il avait essayé de maintenir son masque mais le vampire aux cheveux noir corbeau était à la limite de verser des larmes.

̶ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Bonnie ne répliqua pas et s'avança vers la porte du cachot. Sa phrase voulait dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Jérémy était la dernière personne sur sa liste avant le grand final. Elle allait le torturer un tout petit peu. Pas de manière violente car il n'était qu'un sale gamin mais de manière originale et amusante qui allait certainement le marquer à vie.

̶ Je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit, prévint Damon la voix sombre.

̶ Tu me l'interdis ? Questionna Bonnie amusée en ouvrant la porte. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas m'empêcher de lui donner ce qu'il mérite.

La porte du cachot se referma dans un claquement sec et fort qui raisonna dans la pièce.

C'est à cet instant précis que Damon prit conscience que ses actes et ses mots avaient pour la première fois de toute son existence, une conséquence grave pour lui et son entourage.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir, surtout si Bonnie ne voulait pas entendre sa version.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A** **: Merci de votre lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a intéressé. Si c'est le cas je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire. Vous pouvez aussi me parler de la saison 7, ce que vous en pensez des spoilers et des rumeurs.**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que j'aurais le temps de l'écrire, le finir. Je ferai du mieux possible :-)**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.**

 **Bisous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	8. Les cauchemars ne s'arrêtent jamais

**Love the Original Family :** _Eh oui une autre mort ! Dans ce chapitre il y aura peut-être un mort qui sait. En tout cas quelques révélations seront faites. Merci d'avoir commenté ^^._

 **Bamonloveforever** _: Je suis contente que tu adores cette histoire. Elle n'est pas grande et assez courte mais j'avais besoin de ça pour me défouler sur le final de la saison 6 qui m'a déçu. Caroline avait très envie de les libérer mais comme elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'a fait Damon, même si elle aime Stefan, elle offre à Bonnie le droit de se venger, quitte même à se mettre Stefan à dos… En tout cas merci d'avoir commenté, ça fait plasir._

 **Kara** : _Merci d'avoir laissé une review. La liste de victime s'est allongée oui et elle risque encore de faire une victime ou peut-être deux. Je n'ai pas regardé les épisodes de la saison 7 mais je vais sur Tumblr et du peu que j'ai vu l'absence de Kai se fait ressentir et celle d'Elena aussi (Moi ça me dérange pas pour Elena…) La relation Bamon est jolie de ce que j'ai vu mais je n'apprécie pas le fait que Bonnie se sente encore coupable et que Damon lui en veut un peu. Fin j'arrête d'en dire plus car je ne veux pas te spoiler si u as décidé de regarder._

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf** _: Oui Stefan est une tête de mule et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. La scène avec Alaric m'a fait pitié aussi mais comme c'est un personnage qui m'a agacé, j'ai été plutôt contente de le tuer lol. Jérémy, Jérémy mon petit Jérémy, Bonnie va lui faire comprendre qu'il l'a blessé mais… Oh non ! Je ne vais pas en dire plus lol. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de ta patience -)_

 **K :** _Si tu savais à quel point ton commentaire me fait plaisir. Je suis vraiment heureuse de lire que tu as adoré Caught in a bad romance. J'ai adoré l'écrire et je prévois même leur voyage en écrivant des One-Shot plus une suite aussi grande. Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes cette petite histoire. Je ne sais pas si je sauve les frenchies mais disons que j'enrichis les hitoires Bonkai en nombre ha ha. Ne t'en fais pas tu peux poster des commentaires sans devoir créer un compte ^^._

 _Ah tu n'es pas la seule à être déçue de la fin de la saison 6, la mort de Kai est une vraie erreur, une énorme erreur qui j'espère Julie Plec regrettera._

 **Melissa :** _Je comprends que tu sois triste pour Damon mais ce chapitre renversera peut-être la situation quand une révélation sera faîte :-) La relation Kai-Bonnie évolue un peu dans cet avant-dernier chapitre et je peux dire que le dernier va être plutôt explosif. J'ai aperçu quelques vidéos sur les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 7, les scènes avec Bonnie. Je dois dire que je suis déçue que Matt en veut à Bonnie et je trouve ça OOC de sa part. Ensuite, Bonnie qui se sent coupable des hérétiques, ça me donne envie de m'arracher les yeux. Les scènes Bamon sont géniales par contre, sauf quand il a hésité à la sauver. Steroline ? Je n'adhère pas trop et préfère leur amitié._

 _Ah oui, parlons du love interest de Bonnie. Sache que je guette Tumblr (Bonkai, Bamon, Kennett…) et j'ai vu plusieurs post qui m'ont donné envie de vomir. Des post sur Bonnie et Alaric et la possibilité qu'ils soient ensemble ou que Bonnie développe des sentiments pour lui. Mais c'est quoi de ce bordel ? Alaric avec Bonnie ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi et franchement si je vois ça sur mon écran, je vomis et je ne regarde plus jamais cette série. Ces personnages n'ont eut que trois ou quatre interactions depuis la saison 1 ! Honnêtement ça me dégoûte. J'espère que ce n'est pas lui. Moi si Bonnie doit être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kai (Snif) c'est Enzo ou Damon voir Matt mais certainement pas l'épave qu'est devenu le professeur de science occulte._

 _Fiou, je vais me calmer lol mais ce sujet me frustre et j'ai besoin de crier mon indignation si cela arrive. J'espère que tu seras toujoours là poour qu'on puisse en discuter :-) Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire (^-^)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était partie de cette ville maudite pour retourner à son école d'art. Elena lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait qui soit heureux et il allait honorer sa requête. Après tout il avait le droit d'être heureux. Il avait perdu ses parents, il avait perdu Vicky, puis Anna avant de perdre sa tante Jenna et perdre sa propre vie. Maintenant, il avait perdu sa sœur et aujourd'hui, Caroline venait de lui apprendre le suicide d'Alaric, son père de substitution. C'était la goutte de trop. On venait de lui enlever sa sœur et "son père". Les dernières personnes de sa famille.

Mystic Falls c'était terminé pour lui. Il ne voulait plus revoir les frères Salvatore, il ne voulait plus parler à Caroline ainsi qu'à Matt temps qu'il resterai dans cette ville de dingue. Le surnaturel, il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler, tout comme Bonnie.

Il était conscient qu'il avait exagéré en l'accablant de la sorte mais une partie de lui ne regrettait pas de lui avoir balancé tout à la figure. Il ressentait trop de rage, il perdait l'équilibre. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir sa tête de l'eau quoi qu'il fasse. Mais cette rage allait finir par s'estomper. Il n'y avait que cette école et cette ville qui le rendait calme et serein. Dans cette ville, il pouvait penser à l'avenir. Et dans cet avenir il partait en voyage pour trois ans à Paris pour découvrir l'art avec sa nouvelle copine Diana Waynes. Il reviendrait dans cette ville et il exposerait ses œuvres dans des galeries. Peut-être même qu'il serait toujours avec Diana. Rien que d'y penser l'apaisait légèrement.

̶ C'est fini cette vie de merde. A partir d'aujourd'hui je prends ma vie en main pour toi Elena et aussi pour toi Alaric, déclara le jeune homme en face de la porte de sa chambre.

Il partageait une chambre avec un gars de deuxième année et son cousin. Ils étaient sympathiques et assez drôle. Des gars normaux qui lui permettaient d'avoir une vie normale.

Déterminé à commencer une nouvelle vie, Jeremy inspira et essuya une larme qui venait de s'échapper en traître. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, prêt à saluer Jake et Randy mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit la chambre.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Toute la chambre était en dessus dessous, le blanc des murs était recouvert de peinture de toutes les couleurs. Les lustres étaient recouverts de serpentins et de cotillons. Les bureaux étaient brisés en deux, les placards étaient vides, tout les vêtements étaient au milieu de la pièce. La chaîne hi-fi de Randy était étalée sur le sol, brisée en plusieurs morceaux. La télévision 3D de Jake avait un énorme trou au milieu. Les couvertures et les draps déchirés mais le pire c'était son lit.

Jeremy s'approcha vers le meuble moderne et vit qu'il était complètement retourné mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'interpella. Sur ses draps se trouvait une inscription faite en chocolat... Non pire, vu l'odeur qui attaquait ses narines, il s'agissait d'excréments.

̶ Salut mec alors t'es déjà de re...tour, dit subitement Jake en arrivant derrière le jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Hurla-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, dis-moi que ce n'est pas MA télévision 3D qui a un trou au milieu de son écran, continua de crier Jake en courant vers l'objet multimédia. Putain, j'ai économisé un an et j'ai travaillé les week-ends pour me l'acheter.

Jeremy n'écoutait pas Jake et se fichait pas mal de sa détresse. L'ancien chasseur était focalisé sur le petit mot écrit en excrément à son intention. Jake dû s'en rendre compte car il revint vers le jeune homme et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le message.

̶ Grosse merde, lu Jake en grimaçant en sentant l'odeur.

̶ Quelqu'un a voulu me faire passer un message, dit finalement Jeremy en regardant Jake sérieusement. Je ne sais pas qui mais c'est pas toi et ton cousin les victimes.

Jake passa sans main sur ses bouclettes blondes se mit a rire sans humour.

̶ Ce n'est pas moi et Randy les victimes ? Tu te fous de ma poire imbécile ? Ma télé est fichue et la chaîne hi-fi de mon cousin aussi ! Les murs sont repeints et le parquet est griffé. Tu as vu l'état des bureaux et nos vêtements ? C'est peut-être toi qui es visé mais mes affaires sont aussi dans un sale état. Je ne sais pas qui tu as foutu en rogne mais tu ferais mieux de t'excuser tout de suite. Et il est hors de question que je dépense un centime pour nettoyer cette merde. Tu sais que Randy et moi n'avons pas d'assurance pour se faire rembourser et que notre situation est délicate alors tu as intérêt à te débrouiller pour rembourser tout ça mec avant que ça se passe mal, S'énerva Jake en pointant son doigt vers Jeremy.

̶ Ce n'est pas ma faute et je ne sais pas qui sait !

̶ J'en ai rien à foutre, débrouille-toi avant que je te tombe dessus avec Randy. Je sais être cool mais y a des limites.

Jake sortit de la pièce en bousculant légèrement Jeremy. Le cadet des Gilbert se pinça les lèvres avant de faire valser son poing sur la lampe de chevet qui s'écrasa au sol.

Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais cette personne allait le payer.

{o}{O}{o}

Saccager la chambre de Jérémy était clairement enfantin mais elle s'était éclatée comme jamais. Comme elle ne savait pas quels objets lui appartenaient, elle avait tout cassé. Elle avait même mit dans sa baignoire ses consoles de jeux vidéos et le Mac qu'Elena lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Bref, elle s'était défoulée et elle avait aimé chaque seconde sauf peut être le moment où elle lui a écrit grosse merde avec des excréments. Elle avait utilisé un bâton pour écrire mais les haut le cœur avait rendu la tâche difficile. Enfin, c'était un mal pour un bien et la tête de Jeremy ainsi que sa réaction en valait la peine.

A présent Bonnie pouvait passer à la phase numéro deux. Imposer à Jeremy des nuits cauchemardesques. Pour cela un petit sort à distance ferait l'affaire. Il suffisait juste qu'elle rajoute la mèche de cheveux du jeune homme dans sa préparation magique. La sorcière Bennett ajouta donc l'ingrédient final et récita sa la formule. L'énergie qui palpitait dans ses veines s'intensifia avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, annonçant la fin du sort.

̶ Un sort qui procure des cauchemars ? C'est tout ?

Bonnie sursauta et mit sa main sur son cœur. Cet idiot ! Que venait-il faire ici ?

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kai ? Tu devais surveiller Damon et Stefan dans leur cellule et ne pas venir dans cette ville, dit-elle en le regardant avec exaspération. Son exaspération augmenta quand elle le vit avec cette hérétique.

̶ Je lui ai dit la même chose, souffla Valéry en se jetant sur le canapé de la vieille maison abandonnée. Je lui ai répété que ça ne servait à rien de venir te voir te venger sur ton ex mais il n'a rien voulu comprendre.

̶ Ma présence ici est importante, s'indigna Kai en regardant la belle rousse et en lui souriant avec charme. Je suis ici pour savoir quel type de vengeance ma douce bon-bon va mettre en place sur le petit garçon qui la collait comme un bout crasseux et dégoûtant de chewing-gum, termina le sorcier en souriant à Bonnie.

̶ Ma vengeance sur Jeremy ne te regarde pas Kai, tu peux retourner à Mystic Falls accomplir la mission que je t'ai donnée, ordonna Bonnie en refermant son grimoire et en le mettant dans son sac.

̶ Surveiller les deux bouffons en train de se dessécher dans la cave n'est pas drôle. T'essayes de me tuer par l'ennui ou quoi ? Bouda le sorcier en s'approchant de Bonnie et en lui souriant tristement. Voyant qu'elle gardait son expression ennuyé il ajouta avec sérieux et en imposant sa carrure masculine : j'ai fait un sort qui protège la maison. Personne ne peut entrer et personne ne peut en sortir alors relax et raconte moi le sort que tu as jeté à cet abruti !

Bonnie roula des yeux et s'éloigna de Kai qui était trop proche à son goût. Elle était satisfaite de la précaution qu'il avait prise mais elle n'était pas fière de sa présence, surtout s'il avait amené Valéry avec lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Cette femme serait mieux morte avec sa famille d'hérétique.

̶ Bon alors c'est quoi le sort que ta lancé sorcière ?

Bonnie foudroya Valéry et voulait lui faire exploser la cervelle mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle décida de lui répondre avec un faux sourire.

̶ J'ai lancé un sort pour que Jérémy fasse des cauchemars la nuit. Le sort que je lui ai jeté va s'activer toutes les nuits à trois heures du matin et lui donnera des visions d'Alaric et d'Elena dans une condition physique effrayante. Il reverra aussi Vicky et Anna qui le blâmeront de leur mort et ensuite il sera poursuivit par le fantôme de Jenna. Il me verra aussi en train d'essayer de le tuer mais il réussira à m'échapper pour que Damon le rattrape et lui brise la nuque.

̶ Et ? Questionna Kai espérant la suite quand Bonnie ne parlait plus.

̶ Et quoi ?

̶ C'est tout ?

̶ Oui c'est tout Kai ! Avec ça il aura la trouille de sa vie et il ne réussira pas à se rendormir. Je trouve que cette vengeance est assez bien.

̶ Pour être assez bien elle l'est mais ce n'est pas suffisant, dit Kai visiblement déçu. Il faut viser la perfection et le sort que tu as lancé est bon pour faire peur à un lycéen boutonneux. A ta place j'aurais mit plus de visions effrayantes et dégoûtante. Tiens je lui aurais fait revivre la mort de ses parents, de cette Nicky et cette Xana ! Je lui aurais montré des images d'Elena et de Damon en train de copuler pour qu'il ait envie de s'arracher les yeux. J'aurais utilisé le fantôme d'Alaric et lui aurait montré son suicide en boucle ou j'aurais mit une vision de toi en train de le poursuivre pour lui enflammer la mini saucisse cocktail entre ses jambes avant de…

̶ Ça suffit j'ai compris ce que tu voulais Kai, coupa Bonnie.

Kai souriait tout en penchant sa tête de côté.

̶ Alors on rajoute mon plan ?

̶ Non il en est hors de question, ordonna Bonnie en entendant le soufflement agacé de Valéry. Jérémy n'a rien fait d'autre que de me blesser avec ses mots. Perdre sa sœur et Alaric le fait déjà souffrir et les cauchemars qu'il subira pendant un mois l'empêcheront de bien trouver le sommeil et le rendront aussi faible qu'un poulain venant de naître.

̶ C'est horrible oui mais avec ma méthode j'ai mieux, insista Kai en reprenant quelques pas vers Bonnie avant de lui prendre la main. Sa première réaction était de la retirer mais Kai avait mit plus de force et commençait à caresser sa peau de façon plutôt douce, voire sensuelle. Avec mon plan, il perdra le sommeil et le manque de repos lui fera perdre la tête. Au bout d'un moment il aura de vraies hallucinations et parlera tout seul avant de mourir exténué au bout d'une dizaine de jours, rigola l'ancien sociopathe. C'est un plan génial !

Bonnie n'avait pas totalement écouté le discours glauque de Kai car elle était trop concentrée à ne pas pensé à la douce chaleur qui venait s'emparer de son corps. Il fallait qu'elle brise le contact avec ce crétin qui la rendait plus dingue chaque jour.

̶ C'est ma vengeance et c'est moi qui décide alors je fais à ma manière, répliqua-t-elle froidement en se retirant subitement de sa prise. Maintenant que Jérémy se sentira mal pendant un mois, je peux retourner à Mystic Falls m'occuper enfin de Damon Salvatore.

Kai gardait son petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment Bonnie allait s'occuper de Damon mais cela n'allait pas être aussi soft que pour le petite frère d'Elena. D'ailleurs, la vengeance de Bonnie sur son ex ne plaisait pas à Kai. Il allait devoir mettre son petit grain de sel.

̶ Je connais ce sourire sur tes lèvres Kai, tu vas t'occuper de son ex ! Dit Valéry en venant vers lui d'un pas aguicheur, pourtant son visage était fermé. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce petit gamin ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Kai sentit les bras de Valéry s'enrouler autour de son cou. La première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de lui couper ses bras avec sa magie mais il se retenait. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné ce qu'il lui avait demandé de chercher.

Un vieux grimoire.

Pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait du premier grimoire des Bennett. Un grimoire doté d'une puissance destructrice. Ce grimoire contenait des sorts extrêmement puissants qui pouvaient causer des dégâts importants. La magie blanche, rouge et noire étaient retranscrites tout comme l'utilisation de l'Expression, l'utilisation de la magie des esprits. Ce vieux livre était une vraie mine d'or et conférait à celui qui apprenait les sorts une puissance qui le rendait quasiment indestructible. Malheureusement, ce grimoire avait était caché il y a plus de 3000 ans car il était source de convoitise et jugé trop dangereux. Cependant, Valéry lui avait parlé de ce vieux grimoire quand ils étaient enfermé en 1903 et lui avait dit qu'elle savait ou il se trouvait grâce à l'un de ses amis vampire qui avait passé plus de 1400 ans à le rechercher.

Kai était plus qu'intéressé à retrouver ce grimoire. Il avait soif de pouvoirs, il en voulait toujours plus. Ce qui était normal après tout.

̶ Kai ?

Le jeune Parker s'efforça de briser sa petite rêverie pour faire attention à la jeune rousse amoureuse de lui. Elle était jolie, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais elle n'avait pas une peau chocolatée qui lui donnait envie de la goûter. Elle n'avait pas ce parfum de magie mélangé à celui d'une orchidée fraîche. Elle n'avait pas des yeux verts forêts brillant de détermination et de volonté. Elle n'avait pas des lèvres attirantes, pulpeuses qui vous donnaient envie de les mordiller. Elle n'avait pas ce caractère fort qui lui permettait de s'opposer constamment à lui. Elle n'avait pas cette capacité à le doubler.

Elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle n'avait rien de Bonnie Bennett et c'était ça le problème. Elle n'était pas sa petite sorcière, sa petite Bon-Bon. Elle n'était qu'un outil qui allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Un outil qu'il allait jeter à la poubelle sans aucun remord.

̶ Non, sourit-il en donnant enfin une réponse. Il ne m'a rien fait personnellement à part avoir eut le droit de toucher à ce qui est à moi.

Valéry fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi parlait Kai mais elle abandonna, poussée par un désir violent de l'embrasser. Décidant de prendre l'initiative, l'hérétique leva ses pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kai qui avait venu le coup venir. Le sorcier voulait lui brûler les lèvres pour oser l'embrasser mais il gardait son rôle à merveille en lui retournant son baiser.

C'est à ce moment précis que Bonnie revint dans la pièce. Elle qui marchait rapidement, elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant cette scène. Son estomac grondait alors que son cœur devenait noir, pourrissant à cause d'une émotion qu'elle comprenait comme étant de la jalousie. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que ses poings s'étaient serrés et qu'ils tremblaient, semblant vouloir de leur propre accord s'écraser contre le visage de Valéry.

̶ C'est pas bien de regarder sans rien dire, dit tout à coup Valéry en faisant demi-tour pour la regarder mais sans lâcher le bras de Kai.

Bonnie croulait sous la jalousie et essayait de s'en débarrasser mais c'était si compliqué surtout quand Valéry avait un sourire triomphale et que Kai la regardait avec un sourire penaud. Pourquoi Kai agissait ainsi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de demander ? Il était amoureux de cette fille ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle de spéciale ?

Cette fois c'était sûr et certain, Bonnie savait qu'elle était attachée d'une manière effroyable à Kai ! Comment cela c'était-il produit ? Quand ? Il était un monstre et il était si agaçant. Il était peut-être pire que Damon Salvatore. Non c'était même sûr. Il était du même niveau que Klaus.

 _Et caroline avait couché avec donc ne ressens pas de peur envers ton affection morbide pour Kai ! Personne ne te dira rien si tu te lâches !_

Cette pensée la terrifiait car elle était plutôt d'accord.

̶ Tu as perdu ta lange ma petite biche ?

Bonnie desserra les poings et força un sourire à Valéry.

̶ J'ai oublié mon sac, je suis simplement venu le récupérer mais vous voir en train de vous bouffer le visage m'a littéralement donner envie de vomir. Donc je prends vite mon sac et je file aussi vite pour que vous puissiez reprendre votre activité.

Valéry pouffa mais son sourire ne quittait plus son joli petit minois. Bonnie prit rapidement son sac sans même adresser un regard à Kai qui avait ressenti une tension palpable dans l'air. Cela le rendait très heureux de voir Bonnie ainsi. La jalousie lui allait si bien et la voir combattre cette jalousie et nier son attirance pour lui était très satisfaisant. A tel point qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie rendait son jean assez étroit…

̶ Oh là ! Je vois que notre baiser te fait de l'effet, ronronna Valéry à son oreille.

̶ Oui mais ce n'est pas un endroit convenable ma belle et j'aime faire languir pour augmenter le désir, susurra-t-il à son tour avant de s'éloigner subitement de Valéry et de partir de cette maison abandonnée.

Valéry frissonna de plaisir tout en soupirant de frustration. Cet homme serait à elle et ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bonnie Bennett avait perdue. Kai Parker était à elle.

{o}{O}{o}

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La fatigue était en train de le rendre malade et de le tuer. Il était si fatiguée mais il ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil sous peine de voir ces visions horribles. Or, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur, cette souffrance et se sentir coupable. Il ne voulait pas revivre la mort de ses parents en direct, il ne voulait pas voir Vicky lui crier de lui venir en aide. Il ne voulait plus voir Anna se faire brûler vive par les flammes en lui professant son amour. Il ne voulait plus voir sa sœur et Damon s'envoyer en l'air devant lui et vivre le suicide d'Alaric. Et il ne voulait plus voir Bonnie le pourchasser pour le faire brûler à son tour, le faire revivre et recommencer l'opération. C'était si réel, la douleur était insupportable. Il se réveillait toujours avec des traces de brûlures et la respiration coupée. Il suait tellement qu'il noyait les draps de la chambre d'ami que lui avait confié Diana.

̶ Mais quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Chuchota le jeune homme en pleurs au coin de la chambre, assis par terre. Je ne vais pas tenir, je ne vais pas tenir, dit-il en se balançant, les bras autour de ses genoux.

Il était pâle et ne se sentait pas bien. La fatigue le rendait exécrable et lui faisait perdre toute notion du temps. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était ainsi. C'était l'enfer, un véritable et cruel enfer. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort ce n'était pas possible autrement.

̶ Waouh tu n'as pas une bonne tête, tu me fais peur comme ça ! Dit une voix féminine.

Jérémy pensait qu'il s'agissait de Diana mais il fut surpris et à la fois soulagé de voir Bonnie Bennett se tenir devant lui. Voyant en la jeune femme son salut, il se leva vite du coin pour la prendre par les épaules.

̶ Bonnie aide-moi s'il te plaît ! Je me sens pas bien, je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai…j'ai ces visions, dit-il en montrant sa tête. Je vais devenir fou et je vais finir par me jeter à travers la fenêtre si ça continu. Aide-moi je t'en supplie !

Bonnie posa sa main droite sur la joue du jeune homme pour la caresser. Elle lui offrit un sourire doux et chaleureux.

̶ Pourquoi devrais-je utiliser ma magie alors que je suis la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ? Demanda-t-elle la voix triste.

̶ Hein ?

Bonnie retira sa main et fit un pas en arrière en regardant le regard perdu de son ex-copain.

̶ Tu m'as dit que tout était de ma faute Jérémy, tu m'as dit que tu aurais préféré que je meure pour qu'Elena soit en vie. Tu m'as fais beaucoup de mal.

̶ C'était sous le coup du chagrin et de la colère, je ne le pensais pas, protesta le jeune homme désespéré en prenant la main de Bonnie dans la sienne. Tu sais que j'ai toujours des sentiments amicaux pour toi …

̶ Oh Jérémy ! S'exclama Bonnie avec un sourire doux. Tu es vraiment qu'un sale hypocrite de merde, termina-t-elle en se mettant subitement à rire.

Jérémy lâcha subitement la main de la sorcière et fit un pas en arrière puis un deuxième quand il entendit le rire de Bonnie devenir plus grave et plus…masculin. L'ancien chasseur de vampire fronça les sourcils quand la silhouette de Bonnie s'effaça pour laisser place à une personne qui ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

̶ Kai ? Ce n'est pas possible… J'hallucine encore !

̶ Malheureusement pour toi Jérémiade, tu n'hallucines pas. Je suis bel et bien devant toi, rigola Kai amusé par la tête scandalisée de sa victime. Rho si tu savais à quelle point tu étais pathétique quand j'ai pris la forme de Bonnie. Tu ressemblais à un petit chien. Bon pas aussi mignon mais c'était presque la même chose.

̶ Bonnie ?

̶ Bon-Bon n'est pas ici et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Tu sais, elle avait prévu de te faire payer tes mots méchants en te faisant faire quelques cauchemars mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas assez. Du coup, j'ai modifié son sort et je l'ai intensifié pour te foutre une méga trouille et te faire mourir assez vite.

̶ Enfoiré, rugit le jeune Gilbert en tombant en arrière.

Il était trop faible et son état empirait. Il était si fatigué, si fragile. S'il fermait les yeux, il était sûr de ne plus les ouvrir. Kai n'attendait que ça, il était ravi de son sort et de son effet. Il s'attendait à ce que Jérémy tienne encore plusieurs jours mais ce gars était une vraie chochotte. C'était vraiment risible.

̶ Franchement, j'ai une question pour toi, dit-il sérieux en s'accroupissant devant lui et en lui bougeant ses cheveux de côtés. Qu'est-ce que Bonnie a vu en toi ? Parce que depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai beau chercher et j'avoue que je ne trouve pas. Physiquement tu ne casses pas trois pattes à un canard. Tu es plutôt stupide et ton niveau intellectuel est aussi bas qu'un poisson rouge. En plus tu es faible, incapable de protéger qui que ce soit, expliqua Kai le regard perdu sur Jérémy. Ouais, franchement je ne vois pas et j'ai besoin de réponse.

̶ Je suis tout ce que tu n'es pas, voilà pourquoi, cracha Jérémy mauvais avant de tousser. C'est peut-être pour ça que Bonnie ne t'a pas cru quand tu as changé. C'est pour ça que malgré tes efforts pour te faire pardonner, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Au début je pensais que c'était impossible, que je devais divaguer mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais mourant et que tu as quand même voulu la sauver, j'ai su de suite que le grand et méchant Kai Parker avait un faible sur ma copine.

̶ Ton ex-copine, corrigea Kai avec un sourire. Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais mentionné ton nom pendant les quatre mois qu'elle a passé en prison. Pas une seule fois. Tu n'as pas dû la marquer.

̶ Ta gueule, balança Jérémy avant de commencer à frissonner. Si tu crois que Bonnie va tomber amoureuse d'un taré comme toi, tu es plus atteint que je le pensais.

Kai se redressa lentement tout en offrant à la larve à ses pieds un sourire agaçant.

̶ C'est malheureux à quel point tu ne connais pas notre petite Bon-Bon, s'enquit Kai en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Personne ne semble la connaitre aussi bien que moi, un ancien sociopathe. C'est amusant d'ailleurs, pouffa-t-il. Bonnie n'est pas aussi forte et pure qu'elle le montre. C'est une façade, un mur de protection. Bonnie est aussi vulnérable et fragile. Je l'ai vu pendant quatre mois, je l'ai épié et j'ai pu voir qui elle était vraiment. Elle possède un côté sombre très fascinant, un côté d'elle qu'elle a réprimé pour le bien-être de ses amis et ses principes moraux. Kai fit une pause dans son explication et planta son regard dans celui de Jérémy tout en s'arrêtant. Cette obscurité, j'apprends à Bonnie à l'exprimer, à l'apprivoiser car elle fait partie d'elle et elle doit l'accepter.

̶ Tu vas en faire un monstre !

̶ Non. Je vais la rendre indépendante, libre et beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. Je lui apprends seulement à se protéger, à penser à elle. Bien sûr je peux comprendre que ça dérange car elle ne se sacrifie plus pour vous à présent et c'est très chiant car plus personne ne vient sauver tes fesses. C'est frustrant non ? Je paris que c'est à ce moment là que tu t'aperçois d'être qu'une pauvre bête toute fragile.

̶ Vas te faire foutre connard ! Hurla l'étudiant en crachant maintenant du sang et en s'allongeant sur le sol en position fœtale. Je…je…

̶ Tu vas maintenant mourir, chantonna Kai heureux. Oui je triche un peu en accélérant le processus car je dois rejoindre ma petite Bon-Bon à Mystic Falls. Je ne voudrais pas rater le final avec Damon.

Jérémy suffoquait à présent et savait qu'il s'agissait d'une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Ses pensées étaient mélangées, il était incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était tousser, cracher du sang, se tordre de douleur et étouffer.

Heureusement pour lui, son enfer s'arrêta enfin quand Kai lui brisa la nuque avec sa magie.

̶ Quelques fois je suis trop gentil ! Mais franchement faire le poisson manquant d'oxygène me rendait mal à l'aise Jérémiade, dit Kai en regardant le corps sans vie du garçon.

Bonnie n'allait pas être ravie mais elle n'était pas obligée de l'apprendre tout de suite.

̶ Pfiou, soupira Kai. Bonnie a peut-être acceptée son côté sombre mais elle ne pourra jamais cesser d'être aussi rayonnante de loyauté et de bonté. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne deviendra jamais un monstre comme moi. Tu vois quand je dis que je la connais mieux que quiconque…

{o}{O}{o}

Elle était prête à en finir avec Damon aujourd'hui. L'attente avait assez durée. Elle avait eut sa vengeance contre Alaric, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à son suicide puis elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait avec Jérémy qui était en train de payer ses erreurs chaque nuit. Il était temps maintenant de faire souffrir celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Celui qui l'avait manipulé, l'avait blessé et avait tué de nombreuses personnes.

Comment avait-elle pu tolérer l'existence de Damon dans sa propre vie ? Durant un siècle il avait tué sans remords des centaines de personnes. Tout ceux qui avait croisé son chemin ne faisait que souffrir ou mourir sauf Elena. Même Stefan avait connu la misère à cause de son aîné. Il était temps de lui faire payer ses crimes. Bien sûr, Bonnie serait égoïste et hypocrite de dire qu'elle faisait ça pour les victimes de Damon. Car non, elle ne le faisait pas pour eux mais bien pour elle. Elle avait cru être son amie, elle avait cru qu'il avait changé durant leur enfer commun. Il l'avait leurré. Il n'était pas son ami comme il le prétendait. Un ami n'aurait jamais essayé de la tuer plusieurs fois.

Sentant son cœur s'alourdir avec la tristesse et la colère, Bonnie poussa la porte du cachot pour voir les deux frères enchaînés contre le mur. Ils étaient à la limite d'être des momies. Ils avaient le teint plutôt gris clair et leurs lèvres hyper sèches.

̶ Tiens, tiens, respira difficilement Damon. Regarde la jolie garce qui vient de nous rejoindre Stefan.

Bonnie ne prêta pas attention à la remarque provocatrice du vampire et s'approcha de Stefan en lui donnant une demi-bouteille de sang.

̶ Si Damon ne bois pas je ne bois pas, prononça la voix craquée le cadet.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir le bouchon de la bouteille et de la mettre sous le nez de Stefan. Elle vit les veines apparaître immédiatement sous ses yeux rouges. L'odeur enivrait les narines des deux vampires mais surtout celles de Stefan qui faisait de son mieux pour résister.

̶ Allez bois Stefan, je t'en voudrais pas, encouragea Damon, esquissant un petit sourire.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Stefan qui arracha sans pitié la bouteille pour la liquider en 10 secondes. Son teint gris disparaissait peu à peu pour retrouver une couleur de peau beaucoup plus naturelle. Cependant, la dose de sang ne suffisait pas à lui redonner tout ses pouvoirs et toute sa force.

̶ Alors ? Questionna Damon en assénant à Bonnie un regard haineux. Est-ce que tu as touché à Jérémy ?

̶ C'est bien que tu en parles car je lui ai rendu visite à son université. Je lui ai retourné toute sa chambre, une sorte de petite farce avant de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il cauchemarde la nuit pendant un mois. Pas des cauchemars de Chuky mais bien des choses personnelles qui le touchent et qui risquent de le blesser.

̶ C'est tout ? Questionna Damon sceptique. Tu ne l'as pas tué ?

̶ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette question stupide ? Jérémy m'a dit des choses horrible mas je ne suis pas assez bête pour me venger en le tuant. Je ne suis pas sans cœur.

Damon lâcha un soupir de soulagement malgré lui pendant que Bonnie se plaça devant lui.

̶ Avec ce que je te réserve tu n'as pas à être soulagé Damon, articula froidement Bonnie avant de lui infliger un anévrisme.

Damon se mit à hurler, se tenant la tête malgré ses chaînes. Stefan regardait la scène, impuissant. Il essayait de s'extirper de ses entraves mais les chaines bougeaient qu'un tout petit peu. Peut-être en continuant come ça, elles finiraient par céder.

̶ Bonnie, grommela l'aîné Salvatore. Tu…Tu n'es pas co…

̶ Je ne suis pas quoi Damon ? Je ne suis pas dans mon droit de t'infliger un peu de douleur ? Je ne suis pas comme ça ? Et bien peut-être que si ! Peut-être que je suis comme toi et que j'aime faire souffrir les gens quand je ne suis pas bien.

Bonnie intensifia son anévrisme tout en ressentant de la satisfaction à chaque seconde qui passait. La grimace de Damon était comme une œuvre d'art pour elle, elle pouvait admirer son expression pendant des heures, juste pour se sentir mieux.

̶ Et si je te broyais quelques os en même temps ? Suggéra Bonnie avant de lui briser un genou.

Damon cria à nouveau, il voulait toucher son genou droit mais les os de son avant bras furent brisé à leur tour, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. L'anévrisme n'aidait pas non plus et le rendait dingue.

̶ Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti au moins Damon ? Questionna Bonnie en prenant un pas vers lui, diminuant son anévrisme pour qu'il puisse au moins l'écouter. Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré ces derniers jours ? Tu veux une petite idée ?

̶ Je sais comment tu t'es senti, répliqua Damon les dents serrées. Je l'ai déjà ressenti des millions de fois et c'est douloureux.

̶ Alors pourquoi me l'infliger Damon ?

Elle avait arrêté son anévrisme pour que Damon puisse au moins avoir le courage de dire la vérité.

̶ Parce que vaut mieux toi que moi, répondit le vampire en respirant difficilement, la tête reposée contre le mur en béton.

Il faisait clair dehors et le soleil passait à travers un petit trou. Un silence envahit le cachot. Bonnie se mordait les lèvres, insatisfaite de la réponse de Damon.

̶ Tu sais comment je suis quand rien ne vas comme je le souhaite Bonnie-Bonnie ? Je tue les gens et je prends les mauvaises décisions. C'est comme ça et je ne changerai jamais.

̶ Alors j'ai bien raison de terminer ta vie aujourd'hui et maintenant alors. Je ne me sentirai pas coupable de ta mort bien au contraire.

Bonnie mit sa main en avant et murmura dans sa tête la formule qui transformait le sang en acide. Damon pouvait sentir les effets quand il avait l'impression que ses veines lui brûlaient ainsi que sa peau qui devenait rouge. Sa bague et son collier commençaient à se liquéfier et il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris. Il allait bientôt s'enflammer.

̶ Bonnie arrête de suite, cria Stefan en tirant toujours sur ses chaînes.

Bonnie l'ignorait et continuait sa formule. Elle allait enfin faire brûler Damon et obtenir sa vengeance. Elle allait enfin vivre une vie sans menace et sans pression.

̶ Ce n'est pas…moi Bonnie, cria Damon.

̶ La ferme et arrête de mentir, cria la sorcière en lui brisant le poignet.

Un demi-sourire triste prit possession des lèvres de Bonnie mais il se transforma en cri perçant quand Stefan, qui avait réussit à se libérer, planta ses crocs et transperça le cou de la jeune sorcière. Le sort s'arrêta aussitôt et Damon reprenait ses esprits lentement pendant que son sang redevenait normal. Pendant ce temps, Bonnie réussit à repousser Stefan grâce à la magie. Le vampire fut projeté contre le mur mais se releva vite, prêt à bondir à nouveau sur elle mais la sorcière Bennett brisa le cou de l'être surnaturel qui tomba au sol, inanimé.

̶ Stefan !

̶ Oh il n'est pas mort Damon, il fait juste un somme mais ce ne sera pas la même chose pour toi, cria Bonnie en se tenant le cou, sa main recouverte de sang.

Sa blessure n'était pas très grave mais elle devait être traitée. C'est pour cette raison que Bonnie murmura un petit sort de guérison qui referma partiellement sa blessure.

̶ Fais ce que tu veux de moi Bonnie mais t'attends pas à avoir des excuses de ma part !

̶ Des excuses Damon ? Questionna Bonnie au bord des larmes. Tu crois que je veux tes excuses ? Tu te trompes, je ne veux rien de toi à part ta mort, hurla la métisse. Tu as gâché ma vie Damon, tu as tué des gens que j'aimais du fond du cœur mais ça ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as fait vivre récemment.

̶ J'ai perdu Elena et ça me rend malade Bonnie, cria à son tour le buveur de sang. Tu croyais que j'allais prendre ça comment ? Bien peut-être ?

̶ Mais tu n'étais pas le seul à la perdre ! Répliqua la petite-fille de Sheila en se pointant du doigt. Moi aussi j'ai perdue ma meilleure-amie, moi aussi j'ai perdue une personne que j'aimais profondément. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation ! Tu n'es pas le seul à te rendre malade alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais la victime dans cette histoire bordel. Tu crois que je me sens comment en ce moment hein ? S'énerva la sorcière en essuyant d'un coup de bras ses larmes. Elena était comme une sœur pour moi et on me l'a prise aussi. Je ne vais jamais la revoir alors que toit il suffit d'attendre.

Damon ne savait pas quoi répondre car il n'avait pas pensé à Bonnie ou encore Matt, Caroline. Comme d'habitude, il s'était concentré sur sa petite personne, sur ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant il avait essayé ! Il avait essayé de faire les bons choix.

̶ Mon amitié avec toi était sincère Bonnie… Cette situation, ce choix entre Elena et toi me rend complètement fou.

̶ Arrête de mentir, cria Bonnie en mettant ses mains sur sa tête. Notre amitié n'a jamais existé, tu l'as inventé pour mieux m'utiliser.

̶ Non c'est faux. Jamais de mon existence il m'a été si dur de choisir. Elena est l'amour de ma vie et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Avant je n'aurais pas hésité à te tuer sans éprouver aucun remord pour qu'elle se réveille. Mais depuis 1994 et même un peu avant, tu es entré dans ma vie et tu as eu une place importante. Quand je t'ai abandonné toute seule, mourante, je me suis senti mal et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai été soulagé. Je te considère comme ma meilleure-amie et je n'ai pas envie que tu doutes de ça.

̶ C'est drôle car tes actions ont eut l'effet inverse ! Apparemment tu ne pouvais pas attendre que ta meilleure-amie vive sa vie avant de retrouver ton amour. C'est bizarre car tu as bien réussi à attendre 145 ans pour Katherine !

̶ La situation est différente.

̶ Ça suffit je veux plus t'entendre, dit Bonnie prête à infliger un nouvel anévrisme mais elle s'arrêta quand Damon dit de manière rapide les mains en avant.

̶ Ce n'est pas moi qui as dégradé les freins de ta voiture et qui as allumé le feu de ta maison. Je te jure que ce n'était pas moi. J'ai seulement vu quelqu'un endommager tes freins et j'ai vu la personne qui a aspergé d'essence ta maison. J'ai voulu intervenir et te sauver à chaque fois mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, je pensais à revoir Elena et je pensais aussi à toi, à ma vie sans ma meilleure-amie et la réaction d'Elena mais je voulais aussi la revoir. Je n'ai pas su prendre une décision…

̶ Quoi ? Demanda ahurie Bonnie.

Elle avait très bien entendue ce qu'avait dit Damon mais elle avait du mal à le croire. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était la vérité. Les yeux de Damon n'étaient pas empreint de malice et de mensonge mais sincères. Le vampire disait la vérité.Les épaules de Bonnie s'affaissèrent et elle brisa le contact avec Damon pour regarder le sol, complètement déboussolée par cette nouvelle information. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait saboté sa voiture et ce n'était pas lui qui avait mit le feu chez elle ? Donc Damon n'avait pas essayé de la tuer ?

 _Si, il ne voulait pas te porter assistance. Il t'a quand même regardé prisonnière des flammes. Il est tout aussi coupable que le ou la responsable même pire. Il ne mérite pas ton pardon._

C'était vrai, cette nouvelle ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait abandonné dans les mains de Kai alors qu'elle était mourante. Il n'avait rien fait quand elle avait failli percuter un camion et pire, il s'était enfui quand elle était coincée chez elle, sa maison en flamme. Cependant, pour le moment, Bonnie voulait un nom sur le responsable, celui qui avait voulu la tuer. Damon l'avait vu ! Il pouvait le dénoncer.

̶ Qui a essayé de me tuer ?

Damon la regardait un peu déçu. Il croyait qu'elle allait le découvrir toute seule mais elle avait besoin d'un indice apparemment.

̶ A ton avis Bonnie ! C'est une personne qui à un don pour manipuler les gens. Indice encore plus simple, il s'agit de la personne avec qui tu t'es associé !

La belle métisse fronça les sourcils, comprenant exactement qui Damon incriminait.

̶ Kai ?

* * *

 **N/A :** **Bon et bien voila le chapitre 8 est terminé. J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire mais il est enfin arrivé. J'espère avoir votre avis dessus.**

 **La fin vous a-t-elle étonnée ? Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Kai et Bonnie ? Que vas-faire Bonnie maintenant qu'elle sait la vérité sur l'auteur des tentatives de meurtre ? Ce quelle ressent pour Kai va-t-il se transformer pour redevenir de la haine ? Damon est-il en train de mentir pour sauver sa peau ?**

 **Ces questions auront des réponses dans le chapitre final qui est en cours d'écriture. Il sera plutôt long mais je ne pense pas que ça va vous gêner lol.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Je vous promets que le chapitre final viendra avant mercredi prochain.**

 **Bon courage à tous !**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **(^-^)**


	9. La vérité surprend toujours !

**N/A :** _Merci à vous tous d'avoir commenté le précédent chapitre. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le rebondissement à la fin. Croyez-moi, il y en aura un autre dans ce chapitre et vous serez très étonné. Certaines d'entre vous ont été déçues de Kai car il a tué Jérémy. Dans ce chapitre il va expliquer pourquoi. J'ai aussi reçue une review concernant le personnage de Valéry. Je tiens à dire que je ne prends pas mal la review bien au contraire. Je suis ravie même et vous allez découvrir pourquoi dans ce chapitre ^^_

 _Donc ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier mais l'avant-dernier. Je préfère couper pour pas que ce soit long puis ça me permet de vous offrir un bout de ce qu'il va se passer._

 _Encore merci pour vos commentaire :-)_

 _Ps : Ana : Merci pour ta review :) Je comprends que tu ne colles pas trop au Bonkai ne t'en fais pas. Pour le Bamon, je ne pense pas réécrire sur eux malheureusement. Je ne suis pas vraiment inspirée même si je les adore toujours._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Damon n'avait pas vu Kai en train de saboter ses freins, il n'était pas sûr s'il avait mit le feu à la maison de Bonnie mais pour lui c'était logique. Kai avait encore réussi à les monter l'un contre l'autre. C'était un manipulateur.

̶ Pourquoi il était là à chaque fois pour te sauver ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange Bonnie ? Questionna le vampire. Il a voulu nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Il me déteste et il veut me voir mort. Il se sert de toi.

Bonnie était au milieu de la cave, regardant le sol humide. Son cœur battait à la chamade et ses mains tremblaient. Milles questions traversaient son cerveau. La pensée la plus folle et celle qui persistait était que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Kai mais elle avait un énorme doute. Le sentiment de trahison lui chatouillait affreusement le ventre. Elle ne devrait même pas le sentir ce sentiment. C'était Kai après tout. Bordel !

̶ Pourquoi tu doutes ? C'est lui Bonnie ! Réussit à crier Damon. Il te faut quoi comme preuve ?

Bonnie allait répondre mais Matt rentra dans le cachot en courant. L'expression de son visage interpella Bonnie.

̶ Que se passe-t-il ?

̶ J'ai reçu un appel du directeur de la fac d'art, commença Matt avant d'arrêter, ses lèvres tremblantes. Jérémy…Jérémy a été retrouvé mort.

̶ Quoi ? dirent Damon et Bonnie en même temps.

Le choc était évident mais pour Damon, elle se transforma en colère contre la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Bonnie ?

̶ Je n'ai rien fait, rétorqua de suite la sorcière face au ton accusateur et meurtrier du vampire. J'ai juste jeté un sort à Jérémy pour qu'il fasse des cauchemars, pour qu'il comprenne ce que cela faisait quand tout le monde te blâmais. Ni plus ni moins.

̶ Sa nuque a été brisée, informa Matt livide. Il présentait une fatigue extrême, selon sa copine qui l'hébergeait, il faisait des cauchemars horribles.

Bonnie réfléchissait. C'était impossible ! Les cauchemars qu'elle avait prévus pour lui n'auraient pu avoir cet effet aussi rapidement. Jérémy devait juste avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son sort n'avait que pour but de lui faire voir quel impact des mots pouvait avoir sur une personne. Jamais il n'aurait pu avoir une extrême fatigue au bout d'une semaine. A moins que…non ! Il n'avait pas osé faire ça ? Il n'était pas intervenu ?

Kai n'aurait pas pu faire ça ?

Et pourtant… Il lui avait expliqué son plan, les rêves épouvantables et la souffrance qu'il voulait lui infliger. Le doute n'était pas permis. Le hasard n'existait pas dans ce monde. Prenant conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, le visage de Bonnie se décomposa avant d'adopter une émotion de pure rage.

Il était temps de se débarrasser de Kai une bonne fois pour toute. En se débarrassant de lui, les sentiments qu'elle avait développés à son insu allaient disparaître. Elle avait tout à gagner en le tuant. Mais avant, elle avait besoin de réponse.

Résolue, elle prit un pas puis deux avant d'adopter une marche presque militaire hors du cachot. Matt et Damon l'observèrent et surent immédiatement qu'elle était prête à tuer la personne responsable.

{o}{O}{o}

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de quatre heures à présent. Valéry était partie on ne sait où et Kai était dans la chambre de Damon, endormi. C'était le bon moment pour le surprendre et l'avoir au tournant. Il était vulnérable et il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir contre elle.

Se levant de son lit, la belle métisse se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Damon. Elle était habillée d'une simple nuisette pourpre et armée d'un athamé dans la main gauche. De son autre main, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce. La lampe de chevet était encore allumée, arborant une atmosphère presque intime. D'un pas doux mais déterminé, elle s'approcha du lit avant de grimper. Elle était à genoux, à côté de Kai qui était torse nu. Involontairement, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la peau douce du sorcier. Elle vit même une cicatrice au niveau de son cœur. Elle était intriguée mais elle poussa ses questions de côtés. Elle était ici pour une chose.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle mit la lame de son athamé en dessous de son cou. Il avait l'air paisible, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres rosies. Un sourire qui n'était pas là il y a deux secondes. Sachant qu'elle était découverte, Bonnie chuchota soudainement une formule :

̶ _Junctus_.

Les bras de Kai se retrouvèrent au dessus de sa tâte tandis que ses poignets, collés l'un à l'autre furent attaché par une corde invisible sur la tête de lit. Le sorcier ouvrit alors les yeux et éclata de rire, agaçant Bonnie.

̶ Waouh et moi qui croyais que tu voulais abuser sexuellement de mon corps, je suis bien déçu. A moins que c'est une lame en plastique et que…

̶ Ferme-là.

Kai ferma sa bouche quand il senti la lame appuyé contre sa gorge. Bonnie n'était pas d'humeur taquine. Une lueur meurtrière dansait dans ses yeux verts.

̶ Oops ! Lâcha le sorcier. Toi aussi tu as appris la mort de Jérémy ?

Cette question et le visage désolé qu'il exprimait mettait Bonnie dans en rogne. Comment pouvait-il s'amuser de cette situation ? Comment pouvait-il faire le pitre dans un moment pareil ?

̶ Tu l'as tué, lâcha-t-elle les dents serrés.

̶ Ouep, avoua Kai honnête en perdant son petit sourire taquin. Parce que tu as été incapable de le faire.

Cette honnêteté soudaine stupéfia un instant Bonnie avant qu'elle se reprit.

̶ Il ne devait pas mourir. Il était juste censé avoir des cauchemars, se sentir mal pendant un mois avant de reprendre une vie normale. C'était ma petite vengeance sur lui et toi tu l'as tué. Pourquoi tu es intervenu Kai ? Cria-t-elle avec venin

̶ De mon point de vu super objectif, il ne méritait pas de vivre pour ce qu'il t'a dit ! Il a rejeté tout sur toi. Ça mérite la mort.

Bonnie posa sa deuxième main près du visage de Kai pour bien se positionner. Elle approcha son visage vers celui de Kai, plus pour l'intimider mais c'était peine perdu. Il prenait tout à la légère et ce rapprochement lui faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

̶ Ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait pour moi car ce serait hypocrite, lâcha Bonnie lentement, la voix basse. Tu l'as tué car tu es toujours ce sale connard qui tue pour un oui et pour un non !

̶ Que veux-tu ? On ne change pas un sociopathe du jour au lendemain. Même si j'ai des émotions et des sentiments. J'ai toujours cette envie de répandre des boyaux et de m'en faire un collier. Jérémy, je ne l'aimais pas trop. C'était qu'un sale gamin. Il me provoquait un sentiment étrange dans mon corps qui me mettait dans une de ces colères noire. J'aurais pu tuer tout le monde sur mon chemin… Mais maintenant qu'il est mort je me sens terriblement mieux. On peut donc dire qu'en tuant Jérémy, j'ai sauvé d'autres vies ! C'est le nombre qui compte non ?

Bonnie appuya sur le couteau provoquant une petite entaille sur la gorge de Kai. Une petite goutte de sang vient rencontrer la lame avant de couler sur son torse nu. Pendant un court instant, Bonnie suivit cette petite goute du regard.

̶ Pourquoi je t'ai cru ? Pourquoi je me suis allié avec toi alors que tu es celui qui a tenté de me tuer ? Prononça-t-elle avec un regret évident.

A cette phrase, Kai fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

̶ Oh je vois…c'est Damon qui t'as dit ça ?

̶ Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui a coupé mes freins et je sais qu'il n'a pas mit le feu chez moi. Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas.

̶ Donc tu épargnes Damon et tu oses en plus le croire ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Questionna Kai peu content sous la lumière orangée de la lampe de chevet. Moi ? Pourquoi j'aurai essayé de te tuer alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? C'est stupide Bonnie ! S'énerva-t-il en voulant détacher ses poignets et la prendre par les épaules mais en vain.

̶ Pour faire croire que c'est Damon qui a voulu me tuer. Pour que je pête définitivement un câble et que je m'en prenne à mes amis pendant que toi tu regardes avec un paquet de popcorn dans les mains.

̶ Mademoiselle regrette ? Questionna Kai en rigolant sans humour, sentant le couteau lui gratouiller la gorge. Laisse-moi te dire si ça peut aider ta conscience que tu n'as pas tué Alaric et que tu n'as pas tué Jérémy. Alaric s'est suicidé tout seul et Jérémy, j'ai dû mettre la main à la patte. En méchante, t'es vraiment nulle Bon-Bon. C'est même risible.

Bonnie appuya encore sur le couteau, lui donnant l'opportunité d'entendre le râle de Kai.

̶ Laisse moi aussi te dire autre chose Bon-Bon ! Ce n'est pas moi qui as saboté ta voiture et commencé le feu de ta maison, continua le sorcier Parker.

̶ Tu mens ! Tu mens encore et toujours.

̶ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Est-ce que je mens ? Questionna Kai avec insistance.

̶ Tu es un manipulateur…

̶ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et écoute Bonnie : Je n'ai pas tenté de te tuer.

Bonnie voyait et sentait que c'était la vérité, où alors elle voulait désespérément le croire parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. C'était encore confus dans sa tête. Elle hésitait mais c'était comme pour Damon, elle avait tendance à le croire, ses yeux bleus-gris ne semblait pas remplit de malice. Bonnie baissa les yeux, réfléchissant quand tout à coup, elle se retrouva sur le dos, Kai au dessus d'elle, la bloquant au niveau des hanches grâce à ses genoux. Il avait pris ses deux mains et les avait plaqués au dessus de sa tête. Dans l'action, Bonnie avait fait tomber son athamé sur le sol.

̶ C'est ma position préférée, ronronna Kai en chuchotant avec charme contre son oreille.

̶ Lâche-moi tout de suite ou je vais te…

̶ Oh là ma petite Bon, calme-toi. Tu n'es pas en position de discuter, rigola Kai.

̶ Tu vas le regretter pour Jérémy.

̶ Regretter d'avoir tué Jérémy ? Questionna le concerné, subitement irrité et agacé par la conversation. Non je ne regrette pas mais je peux juste avouer que j'y étais un peu fort. Excuse-moi d'avoir ressenti un immense élan de jalousie en le voyant. Excuse-moi de ne pas gérer cette émotion. Excuse-moi de ne pas encore bien gérer mes nouveaux sentiments et émotions. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas un sort pour enlever cette partie de Luke qui me rend cette vie compliquée ? Car sache que moi je suis preneur.

Kai s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle sans pour autant couper le contact avec les yeux forêt de sa sorcière. Pour Bonnie, ce regard était si intense qu'elle sentait quelque chose voler dans son ventre et une chaleur dangereuse grandir à un endroit sacré. Sa réaction physique la dégouter d'elle-même. Kai avait tué Jérémy ! Même si Kai venait de lui avouer qu'il avait été jaloux, elle ne devrait pas ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait physiquement et émotionnellement.

̶ Je suis coupable pour Jérémy mais je ne suis pas celui qui a voulu te tuer, prononça Kai avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

Bonnie mit sa tête de côté pour éviter le contact de ses lèvres. Kai finit donc par embrasser la joue de la jeune femme avant de venir embrasser son front. Il se retira lentement en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kai la relâcha et partit dans la salle de bain. Bonnie resta pétrifiée sur le matelas, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle se redressa subitement, regardant la porte de salle de bain entrouverte. Elle sortit du lit et retourna dans le sien, toujours avec autant de questions dans sa tête.

{o}{O}{o}

Le reste de la nuit, Bonnie l'avait passé à tenter de trouver qui était le menteur. Kai ou Damon. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient un don en ce qui concernait la manipulation et l'art du mensonge. Ils étaient des maîtres et pouvaient embobiner tout le monde avec une facilité extrême. Cette situation était difficile pour la jeune Bennett, elle avait besoin d'en discuter à quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, Caroline et Matt.

La belle blonde et le jeune policier étaient au manoir avec elle pour le petit déjeuner et pour discuter des funérailles de Jérémy. Ils avaient passé une heure à tout gérer. Pendant, ces une heure, Bonnie n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle n'avait pas osé avouer à Caroline que tout ceci avait commencée avec son idée avant que Kai n'intervienne.

Matt, lui, le savait mais ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il en voulait terriblement à Kai par contre. Il voulait le voir mort. Bonnie était d'accord mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose s'opposait grandement à cette idée.

̶ Que vas-tu faire de Damon si ce n'est pas lui qui as essayé de te tuer ? Questionna subitement Caroline en prenant deux bouteilles de sang frais.

̶ Le relâcher ? Supposa Matt.

̶ Non, répliqua froidement Bonnie. Damon n'a peut-être pas tenté de me tuer mais il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour me porter secours. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour lui.

̶ Donc c'est Kai qui a tenté de te tuer ?

̶ Il me dit que ce n'est pas lui Caroline et ses yeux me disent la vérité. Mais je ne sais pas, ils semblent tout les deux sincères. Ils étaient tous les deux présents quand j'ai failli mourir.

̶ Tu n'as qu'à tuer les deux, dit Matt avec sérieux.

Caroline, surprise, leva un sourcil.

̶ Quoi ? Questionna Matt en prenant une gorgée de son café et en se levant. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils sont monstrueux. Ils ont tué des gens que j'aime et ont causé beaucoup de souffrance. Ils méritent de mourir avant qu'un autre innocent soit tué. Il faut en finir avec ce surnaturel, termina le policier en se levant. Bonnie, j'ai mit ce qu'il te fallait dans le tiroir de ta chambre. Sur ce, je dois partir.

Matt partit de la cuisine pour rejoindre son travail. Caroline et Bonnie n'avaient rien pu dire contre l'idée de Matt dans le sens où il avait raison. Que ce soit Damon où Kai, les deux hommes étaient monstrueux. Stefan aussi, Caroline aussi, Bonnie aussi. Ils avaient tous du sang sur leurs mains. Certains plus que d'autres. Néanmoins, Caroline et Bonnie étaient toutes les deux d'accord pour ne pas suivre l'idée du beau Donovan. Ce monde surnaturel était compliqué et les sentiments et les affects aussi.

̶ Allons demander à Damon une dernière fois qui a tenté de te tuer, proposa la jeune blonde.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et s'en alla avec Caroline dans le cachot. La belle blonde partit aussitôt vers Stefan pour lui donner une bonne gorgée de sang. Bonnie, elle, permit à Damon d'en boire un peu pour qu'il retrouve un peu de ses couleurs.

̶ Alors ? Tu as tué Kai ? Interrogea le beau vampire.

̶ Non.

Damon soupira furieux avant d'hurler qu'elle n'était qu'une sotte.

̶ Kai m'a dit que ce n'était pas lui et il avait l'air aussi sincère que toi Damon, se défendit la sorcière.

̶ Et toi tu es assez idiote pour le croire ! Balança le buveur de sang en regardant méchamment Bonnie.

̶ Tout comme elle serait idiote de te croire, intervient Caroline.

̶ Je ne t'ai pas sonné blondie.

̶ C'est Kai Bonnie, dit Stefan. Damon et toi vous êtes devenu très proches en 1994. Il aime Elena plus que tout et par respect pour elle, il n'aurait pas tenté de te tuer.

̶ Il m'a laissé seule lors de la soirée de Jo. C'est Kai qui a dû me donner de son sang, rappela Bonnie.

̶ C'est Kai Bon-Bon et crois-moi il va payer pour ça ! Assura Damon.

La jeune métisse en avait assez d'entendre ces accusations. Cet interrogatoire ne menait à rien. Peut-être que Matt avait raison en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'elle devrait tuer les deux. Se débarrasser de Damon et de Kai pour prouver qu'elle ne se laissait plus faire. Qu'elle n'accepterait plus qu'on décide de sa vie sans en payer les conséquences.

̶ C'est l'un de vous deux de toute façon ! Reprit-elle ennuyée. Est-ce que je devrais vous faire souffrir tout les deux, vous tuez tout les deux ? Questionna-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pieu en bois sur le sol. Oui c'est certainement ce que je dois faire pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Cette phrase attira l'attention de Caroline. Bonnie voyait que son amie était confuse car elles s'étaient mis toutes les deux d'accord pour ne pas suivre l'idée de Matt mais après réflexion, c'était peut-être mieux. Tant pis si Caroline n'était pas d'accord.

La sorcière Bennett s'accroupit un instant sur le sol pour pendre le pieu en bois. Elle se redressa lentement avant d'avancer vers Damon qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

̶ Tu me déçois Bon-Bon…

̶ Et toi encore plus, répliqua-t-elle, levant la main en l'air, prête à faire du mal au vampire.

̶ C'est moi, se prononça soudainement une toute petite voix.

Bonnie arrêta son mouvement juste à temps pour se retourner vers la personne qui venait de parler. Damon avait fait pareil, il regardait, choqué, la personne qui venait de se dénoncer.

̶ Quoi ? Questionna Bonnie.

̶ C'est moi qui ai saboté les freins de ta voiture. C'est moi qui ai mit le feu chez toi.

Non…

C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait être réel. Stefan Salvatore ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots.

̶ Stefan ? Demanda Caroline la voix toute tremblante. Stefan ? Appela-t-elle plus fort, en le voyant baisser sa tête, honteux de regarder la jolie blonde estomaquée.

̶ C'est moi qui ai commandité tout ça, avoua le cadet des Salvatore en relevant timidement la tête, les yeux larmoyants. J'ai honte et je regrette mais je devais le faire.

Bonnie n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Damon non plus d'ailleurs. Il était tout aussi choqué que Caroline. Il ne savait pas que Stefan était le coupable. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

̶ Pourquoi ? Questionna Damon visiblement déçu des actes de son frère.

Il avait fait des choses horribles, il avait hésité à sauver sa meilleure-amie après l'avoir abandonné aux mains de Kai mais entendre que son propre frère avait voulu tuer la jeune sorcière lui paraissait si odieux. Ses oreilles refusaient de l'entendre. C'était la même chose pour Caroline qui sentait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Son cœur battait à la vitesse de l'éclair mais pas d'une manière agréable. Non c'était douloureux.

̶ Tu l'as fait pour Elena ? Interrogea Caroline la voix brisée et son cœur aussi. Tu l'as fait pour elle ?

Stefan fit un non de la tête.

̶ Je l'ai fait pour toi Damon…J'ai besoin de toi, mon frère, plus que d'Elena, mais je sais que tu à plus besoin d'elle que de moi, raconta Stefan. C'est Elena qui nous a rapproché Damon. Sans elle, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te sente plus complet. Tu étais heureux avec elle et ça me faisait plaisir. Sans elle, tu es misérable et malheureux. J'ai fait ça pour toi…

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Stefan…chuchota l'aîné en secouant sa tête.

Une partie de Damon était touchée mais une autre était scandalisé. Son frère, le seul qui était le plus juste, qui avait le plus de moral avait tenté de tuer sa meilleure-amie pour lui, pour son bonheur. Mais n'avait-il pas pensé que la mort de Bonnie lui aurait fait aussi du mal ? Certes, il avait lui-même laissé la sorcière mais il s'en était rendu malade. Il avait été heureux de la revoir en vie et il voulait même apprendre à vivre sans Elena pour qu'elle vive la vie qu'elle méritait.

̶ Tu nous as mit dans une situation impossible Stefan, gronda l'aîné.

̶ Je suis désolé Bonnie, s'excusa Stefan avant de regarder Caroline qui le regardait avec rage et…et haine. Pardonne-moi, implora-t-il en la regardant.

Caroline qui à présent pleurait sans relâche se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers Stefan et lui asséna un coup de poing violent au visage avant de crier avec tristesse et furie :

̶ Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Stefan Salvatore !

Caroline s'enfuit du cachot sous les cris de Stefan qui lui demandait de revenir. Bonnie, observa Damon qui n'osait plus regarder son propre frère. La jeune sorcière soupira, le cœur assez lourd. Elle non plus n'aurait jamais cru que Stefan puisse lui faire une chose pareille.

Comme quoi, on ne connaissait jamais vraiment les gens.

Peu importe, Stefan allait le payer.

{o}{O}{o}

Kai avait rendez-vous avec Valéry en fin d'après-midi. La jeune femme allait enfin lui donner le 1er grimoire Bennett. Ces vieux livres puissants, détenant des sorts meurtriers et la clé de toutes les magies. Un vieux bouquin qui allait le rendre puissant et invincible.

Cette hérétique était vraiment stupide de le lui donner comme ça, sans vouloir y jeter un coup d'œil mais c'était compréhensible. Il avait tout fait pour la rendre complètement dingue de lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui. Oh la pauvre, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de ce grimoire en 1903, elle aurait peut-être eut la chance de vivre…

̶ Kai ?

Le sorcier se retourna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en voyant la jolie rousse venir vers lui avec l'objet qu'il convoitait dans ses mains.

̶ Valéry ! Comme je suis content de pouvoir te voir dans cette…ruelle sombre et déserte.

La jeune femme rousse avait elle-même donné le lieu de rendez-vous. C'était un peu glauque mais c'était l'endroit idéal pour la remise du livre. Cet objet magique était convoité par des sorcières et des sorciers en tout genre et valait mieux rester prudent.

Valéry s'approcha de Kai avec un sourire mielleux aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, imposant son corps frêle et pâle dans l'espace intime du sorcier.

̶ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Kai s'imposa de sourire car même si elle ne voyait pas, il préférait garder sa couverture encore quelques minutes avant qu'il lui fasse exploser la cervelle.

̶ Je peux le voir ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Valéry fit un signe de tête avant de laisser un petit baiser sur l'oreille du sorcier, sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire et sur son cou. Kai trouvait cette sensation agréable mais il s'imaginait une petite métisse lui procurer ces petits délices. Le sorcier se permit de sourire mais se sourire se transforma en un cri douloureux quand il sentit une paire de crocs traverser sauvagement sa peau.

̶ Stop !

Mais Valéry n'arrêtait pas. Elle but avec agressivité le sang du jeune sorcier tout en lui aspirant ses pouvoirs. Kai, pris au dépourvu n'avait pas le temps d'user de la même capacité. Il se sentait faible à chaque aspiration. Au bout d'un moment, sa vision devint floue, puis c'est l'obscurité qui vint le recouvrir.

Valéry qui s'était régalée de son sang le lâcha, laissant tomber le corps du sorcier sur le sol. La belle rousse essuya sa bouche ensanglantée avec sa manche avant de regarder le corps inanimé du jeune Parker.

̶ Sombre idiot !

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie avait réfléchit toute l'après-midi sur le cas de Stefan et n'arrivait pas à décider quel sort elle pouvait lui réserver. A la fin de l'après-midi, au moment ou Kai lui avait laissé un mot pour dire qu'il était parti voir Valéry – Chose absurde car cette information était sans intérêt pour elle, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait faire ressentait de la jalousie… ̶ la jeune sorcière savait ce qu'elle allait donner comme punition au frère Salvatore.

Prête à en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec les Salvatore, la petite fille de Sheila Bennett descendit une dernière fois dans le cachot. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle pouvait voir Damon regarder partout sauf son frère. Stefan, lui, avait sa tête entre ses mains.

̶ J'ai pris une décision, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Les deux frères la regardèrent avec intérêt.

̶ J'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus voir votre tête et ni même entendre votre prénom jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, commença la sorcière. Cependant, je ne compte pas vous tuer. Jusqu'ici, j'ai vraiment voulu me venger de vous tous. Vous qui me considériez plus comme votre arme secrète qu'une personne humaine, raconta-t-elle avec amertume. J'ai voulu faire payer à Alaric en lui balançant la vérité et résultat, il a mit fin à sa vie. J'ai voulu me venger sur Jérémy en lui infligeant quelques cauchemars et résultat, il est mort à cause de Kai. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas le bourreau direct mais j'ai une part de responsabilité.

̶ Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Damon.

̶ Ce n'est pas moi tout ça ! Kai a raison, je suis nulle en méchante. Je ne suis pas une tueuse. Je suis peut-être plus sombre mais vous n'allez pas mourir par ma main.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu nous réserves alors ?

Bonnie contempla Damon et sourit.

̶ Cette après-midi, j'ai fait un sort, débuta-t-elle. Matt m'a donné un peu de son sang et j'ai réussi à prendre un peu du tien quand tu étais inconscient.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Osa demander Stefan.

Bonnie se retourna vers le cadet pour lui répondre et voir l'expression de son visage quand elle lui dévoilerait son plan.

̶ J'ai fait le même sort que Kai… J'ai lié Damon à la vie de Matt. Il suffit que je torde le cou de Damon pour qu'il tombe dans un sommeil d'une soixantaine d'années.

Le visage de Stefan devint livide, laissant transparaître son mal être et son choc. C'est cette réaction précise que Bonnie souhaitait voir.

̶ Tu as quoi ? Interrogea Damon, tirant un peu sur ses chaînes.

Bonnie fit à nouveau demi-tour pour contempler l'ainé cette fois-ci. Il semblait aussi choqué que son frère.

̶ J'ai lié ta vie à celle de Matt. Comme Elena est liée à ma vie, la tienne l'est avec Matt. Tu vas toi aussi te retrouver dans un coma pendant soixante ans Damon.

̶ Je…je ne comprends pas, balbutia le vampire.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Bonnie ferait-elle ça ?

̶ Je te fais un cadeau Damon. Je t'épargne et te permet de ne pas attendre Elena. Considère ça comme la dernière et ultime faveur que je te fais, répondit irritée la sorcière.

̶ Mais…toi ? Questionna Damon.

Cette fois, c'était Bonnie qui ne comprenais pas où étais le problème.

̶ Quoi moi ? Ma vengeance pour ton non assistance en personne en danger ne te semble pas assez forte ? Tu aurais préféré mourir ?

Damon fit un non de la tête. Il réfléchissait à ce que disait Bonnie. C'est vrai qu'elle lui faisait un cadeau. En dormant, l'absence d'Elena ne viendra pas le hanter pour les années à venir. Il ne souffrirait pas. Il devrait être heureux et pourtant, quelque chose le chiffonnait.

̶ Je…Je ne te verrais plus ?

̶ Quel est le problème ? Tu étais prêt à me laisser brûler vive, râla Bonnie.

Mais il l'aurait regretté et il n'aurait pas supporté son reflet dans le miroir le matin.

̶ Bonnie, tu es ma meilleure-amie et je t'ai déjà dit que…

̶ Que me perdre t'étais insupportable ? Coupa-t-elle en plissant les yeux. J'ai compris Damon. J'ai vraiment compris que tu étais déchiré entre ton amour pour Elena et ton amitié pour moi. J'ai bien réfléchit ces dernière heures et j'ai compris que tu tenais à moi à ta manière. Mais tu vas devoir t'y faire. C'est ta punition car il t'en faut bien une pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne veux plus te voir… Je ne veux plus te parler et je ne veux plus entendre ton prénom jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Ces dernières phrases faisaient office de coup de pieu dans le ventre pour le vampire. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit à quel point il tenait à elle. A quel point il avait été con d'avoir hésité à la sauver, de l'avoir laissé aux mains de Kai.

̶ Je comprends, je ne suis pas l'ami idéal même si j'ai essayé.

Bonnie pinça ses lèvres et tourna le dos au buveur de sang.

̶ Ce que j'ai promit à Elena, c'était vrai, admit-il rapidement. J'avais l'intention de passer les prochaines années à me faire pardonner de t'avoir abandonné le jour du mariage de Jo. J'ai échoué lamentablement à cette promesse les jours suivant mais je tiens toujours à me faire pardonner. Tu crois que ce sera possible ?

Bonnie ferma les yeux, repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Elena.

 _Elena offrit un autre sourire éblouissant avant d'avouer._

 _̶ Damon va veiller sur toi. Il m'a promit de te surveiller pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises._

 _̶ Je pense qu'il est plus enclin à me tuer que de me laisser en vie…_

 _̶ Non pas du tout, nia Elena sérieuse. Il m'a dit qu'il allait veiller sur toi avant même que je lui demande._

 _̶ C'est vrai ?_

 _̶ Oui c'est la stricte vérité. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il allait devoir passer les 60 prochaines années à te demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il ne m'a pas expliqué ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait l'air si honteux et si coupable. J'espère que ça changera et que votre amitié grandira encore plus._

 _̶ J'espère aussi._

̶ Je ne sais pas Damon…

Damon fit un signe de tête, acceptant le fait qu'il n'était pas digne du pardon de sa petite sorcière.

̶ Pourrais-tu m'écrire quelques mots ?

Bonnie se tourna pour le regarder, intriguée. Stefan l'était aussi mais il n'osait pas prendre la parole. Il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait que son frère était en train d'accepter de dormir pendant les 60 années à venir.

̶ Peux-tu écrire à quel point tu me détestes dans ces mots ? Je vais lire chaque papier à mon égard et peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai le mot pardon, osa espérer l'aîné.

Bonnie ne répondit pas à Damon mais l'observa longuement. L'aîné en faisait de même. Un échange silencieux s'effectua entre eux. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité, rien que du regret dans les yeux océans.

Bonnie leva sa main, prêt à briser la nuque du vampire pour qu'il dorme jusqu'à ce que Matt meure mais Stefan intervient.

̶ Non j'ai besoin de parler à mon frère avant, s'il te plaît !

Bonnie allait lui accorder sa demande mais la voix de Damon lui ordonna de briser sa nuque maintenant. Stefan écarquilla les yeux face à cette demande alors que Bonnie accéda à sa requête et lui brisa la nuque.

Damon, plongea définitivement dans un sommeil de quelques années, rejoignant Elena au pays des songes.

̶ Damon ? Appela Stefan.

̶ Tu ne verras pas ton frère avant un demi-siècle Stefan, causa Bonnie en lui assénant un regard dur. J'ai voulu t'emprisonner dans un monde parallèle mais tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais besoin de Damon, plus que d'Elena. J'ai donc préféré te priver de ton frère jusqu'à ce que Matt meure. Ce sera dur pour toi mais est-ce que ce sera aussi dur que la perte de Caroline ?

̶ Ne parle pas d'elle je t'en prie…

̶ Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant elle te déteste et qu'elle ne veut plus te revoir ?

̶ … J'ai…J'ai tout perdu…

̶ Oui tu as tout perdu. Tu as perdu Elena mais tu as aussi perdu Caroline et ton frère pour les années à venir. Autant te dire que tu te retrouves tout seul à présent. Sans personne pour t'épauler ou t'aider. Et ça Stefan, c'est ta juste punition pour ce que tu as osé faire, cracha Bonnie avec ire en quittant la pièce, libérant avec sa magie le cadet qui ne bougeait même pas.

Stefan était trop occupé à contempler sa vie devenir vide de sens pour le demi-siècle à venir. Bonnie observa une dernière fois les frères Salvatore et ajouta à l'attention de Stefan.

̶ Oh ! S'il te vient à l'idée de tuer Matt pour réveiller Damon ou encore des innocents si tu éteins tes émotions. Sache que tu activeras le sort que je t'ai lancé. Un sort qui te donnera les mêmes effets qu'une morsure de loup avant de t'achever définitivement.

Avec cette ultime réplique, Bonnie quitta une bonne fois pour toute, le cachot des Salvatore puis le manoir. Elle en avait terminé avec eux et ce lieu. Les Salvatore étaient de l'histoire ancienne pour elle. Ils n'existaient plus.

Son cœur s'alourdit à cette pensée car au fond, elle savait que l'amitié de Damon avait été sincère même si elle était dysfonctionnelle.

{o}{O}{o}

Il avait un de ces maux de crâne horrible. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui donner des coups de marteau contre la tempe. Sa bouche était sèche, il avait besoin d'eau, quelque chose de liquide car il avait l'impression que sa gorge était une feuille de verre. Puis c'était quoi cette douleur au cou ? Il avait l'impression qu'une bête sauvage lui avait sautée dessus dans le but de lui sectionner la carotide. Et pourquoi bon sang ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il devait ouvrir ses yeux pour au moins voir ou il était.

̶ Monsieur Parker se réveille enfin ?

Cette voix cristalline et mielleuse eut le miraculeux effet de lui faire ouvrir les paupières et de lui rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Kai observa la jeune femme qui venait de parler pour lui asséner un regard perplexe. Il sourit, prenant conscience qu'il était enchaîné contre un poteau en métal au milieu d'un vieux hangar. Sa façade décontractée et souriante était fausse. Au fond, il voulait se donner une bonne claque pour sa stupidité et voulait arracher le cœur de la jeune peste qui s'était joué de lui.

̶ Tu es une belle garce ! Félicitation, je te tire mon chapeau Valéry.

La belle rousse qui était assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées de manière provocante souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait sur ses genoux le vieux grimoire, feuilletant les pages.

̶ Ce livre est extraordinaire Kai ! Les différents types de magie ont chacun leur puissance. C'est fascinant. Une fois réunit, imagine ce que cela pourrait faire ! Raconta la jeune femme avec fascination. Oh…mais tu dois te doutais vu que tu le recherchais toi aussi, rigola-t-elle en se levant et en fermant le grimoire.

̶ Alors…tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade ? Questionna Kai en faisant mine d'être blessé. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? Tu as fait semblant de m'apprécier ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille Valéry ?

Valéry roula des yeux avant de venir se mettre en face de Kai.

̶ Arrête ta comédie veux-tu ? Tu t'es servi de moi toi aussi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu m'utilisais pour mettre la main sur le livre ?

Kai ricana, impressionné par la femme devant lui.

̶ J'avoue, tout n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. En même temps c'est difficile de se forcer à apprécier quelqu'un qui n'a aucune valeur à ses yeux à part celle d'être un pantin !

Valéry fut piquée dans ses sentiments féminins mais elle ne le montra pas.

̶ J'ai été plus maligne que toi. Avoue que j'ai bien joué le rôle de la pauvre cruche amoureuse du méchant garçon. Ma performance était époustouflante n'est-ce pas ? Mieux que la tienne. Franchement, comment croire que tu tenais à moi quand tu bavais en voyant cette sale sorcière ?

̶ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Bonnie a plus de charme que toi, rétorqua Kai avec un demi-sourire. Mais passons ! J'ai une question qui me chiffonne. Comment as-tu su que j'allais t'épargner quand Bonnie a voulu te tuer ?

Valéry plissa les yeux et son nez se pinça.

̶ Elle a bien failli m'avoir cette peste ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait tuer ma famille et qu'elle allait me capturer. Toi volant à mon secours était un parfait et heureux hasard. Je suis bien contente de t'avoir mis dans ma poche en 1903 et t'avoir fait croire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

̶ Tu blesses mon égo de sociopathe, causa Kai le visage fermé. Donc si je suis ici, que je suis toujours vivant, que tu n'es pas folle de moi et que tu ne veux pas me donner ce grimoire. Que veux-tu de moi méchante Valéry ?

̶ C'est simple ! Tu es un Parker, le dernier. Tu viens du Clan Gemini et tu en es le leader…fin tu as tué tout le monde donc tu n'es pas vraiment un leader mais le fait est, que tu es puissant et que tes pouvoirs vont m'être d'une très grande utilité.

̶ Tu veux me siphonner mes pouvoirs ? C'est tout ?

Valéry soupira mais expliqua la situation au jeune sorcier.

̶ Ta magie est forte et puissante. L'aspirer sera que du positif. Je pourrais essayer les nouveaux sorts sur ce bouquin et je pourrais même affronter cette peste de Bennett pour lui aspirer ses pouvoirs. En gros, j'aurais assez de puissance pour détruire une ville entière et mettre tout le monde à mes ordres. C'est le pied non ?

Kai n'avait plus écouté à partir du moment où Valéry avait dit vouloir s'en prendre à Bonnie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait un sentiment de protection pour Bonnie aussi immense mais entendre Valéry menacer sa petite sorcière le mettait d'une humeur massacrante.

̶ Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en prenant un air douteux. Mais la seule personne qui puisse faire du mal à Bonnie c'est moi ! Je ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui fasse du mal.

̶ Oh ! C'est ça alors avoir de sentiments ? Je pensais que tu la détestais et que tu voulais lui faire payer son abandon ? Ah là là, ricana la belle rousse en tapotant la tête de Kai. J'aurais préféré rencontrer l'ancien Kai.

Kai releva la tête et offrit un sourire angoissant à la jeune rousse au caractère fougueux et manipulateur.

̶ Crois-moi tu n'aurais pas voulu ! Ta tête aurait été défigurée par des coups de battes avant d'être délogée de tes épaules pour servir de perchoir aux corbeaux.

Valéry arrêta de sourire et Kai vit une once de peur traverser ses yeux. Le sorcier éclata de rire. Un rire macabre et remplit de mauvaise intentions. Valéry pouvait le ressentir. Un frisson traversa son corps.

̶ Je reviens dans une heure ! Je dois faire quelques courses pour un rituel magique. Je compte aspirer tes pouvoirs grâce à un sort de magie noire que j'ai lu sur le bouquin. Utiliser mon don ne serait pas amusant. Je veux voir comment va se passer la formule ! S'exclama Valéry avec joie, quittant la pièce à vitesse vampirique.

Kai Lâcha un soupir frustré une fois seul. Comment avait-il pu se faire manipuler aussi facilement ? Avait-il eut trop confiance en lui ? Il fallait dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'obtention de ce manoir et à Bonnie. Il n'avait pas vraiment calculé Valéry. Une erreur que l'encien lui n'aurait peut-être pas fait…

̶ Je gagne toujours même avec Luke qui squatte mon corps.

Le leader essaya de se détacher mais il se sentait trop faible. Il n'avait pas totalement récupéré. Il voulait utiliser sa magie pour partir mais cette garce l'avait fortement diminué et affaiblit. Il ne restait assez de force que pour une chose.

Envoyer un message télépathique à Bonnie.

Il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui tourne pas le dos pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jérémy. Bonnie pouvait parfois être rancunière. Surtout maintenant qu'elle n'acceptait plus de se faire marcher dessus et qu'il lui avait dit de penser à elle et son bien-être…et merde ! Rien ne jouait en sa faveur.

̶ Oh oh Kai, se dit le sorcier. Tu es vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

 **N/A :** **Voilà le chapitre 9 est terminé !**

 **Alors surprise ? Finalement c'est Stefan qui a voulu tuer Bonnie pour éviter à son frère d'être malheureux pendant les 70 prochaines années. Parce que Stefan à besoin de Damon. Certains d'entre vous diront que c'est un peu OOC et je comprendrai car je pense que dans la série il s'en fou un peu non ? Fin j'ai voulu suivre mon imagination lol.**

 **Donc pour Valéry, il était prévu qu'elle retourne sa veste dès le départ mais je n'ai pas voulu vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'est l'une des raisons qui laisse penser qu'elle fait un peu cliché au début ^^**

 **Il restera un chapitre qui racontera comment Bonnie va poursuivre son aventure. Ce que va faire Caroline puis Matt. Ce qui va arriver à Kai !**

 **En attendant le final, laissez-moi votre commentaire.**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	10. Vivre enfin pour soi-même

**Jordanjanellejoy :** _Thank you very much for your review. I'am glad that for you it's not OOC at all._ _Thanks for your support. I hope that you will like this last chapter._

 **Love The Original Family :** _Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit Stefan. Je voulais vraiment surprendre les lecteurs et je crois avoir réussi. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire. Je suis vraiment navrée pour l'attente. Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté._

 **Bravenskai** _: Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue attente. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop actualisé la page ? J'ai fait un séjour plus ou moins long à l'hôpital et j'ai eut des tas de choses à rattraper. Mais maintenant, le chapitre final est enfin là. Je suis contente que Valery t'ait surprise, c'est l'effet escompté. Ce dernier chapitre est centré Bonkai, plus que le précedent. Aussi, concernant ta question sur la suite en One-Shot de Caught in a bad romance, je l'ai toujours en tête mais c'est difficile en ce moment d'écrire. Je ne suis même pas fichue de faire un chapitre par semaine. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée. En tout cas merci beaucoup de tes compliments et ton commentaire, je comprends ton manque de Bonkai, je le suis aussi._

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf :** _Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et d'y être fidèle. L'attente a été longue mais ta patience va enfin toucher à sa fin. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne resteras pas sur ta faim -) Normalement nom mais on sait jamais lol._

 **Kara :** _C'est avec un réel plaisir que j'ai lu ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la fin. Merci infiniment pour ta review :-)_

 **Melissa :** _Ha ha ha ne t'inquiètes pas de la longueur de ta review, j'aime les lire et j'aime lire ton avis sur mon histoire mais aussi la série. Je suis heureuse de lire que j'ai réussi à te surprendre avec Stefan et Valery. Kai à merdé sur ce coup là et il aura besoin d'aide c'est sûr._

 _Concernant la série, j'aime bien le Bonenzo. Je trouvais déjà que leurs scènes dans la saison 5 étaient pas mal, mieux qu'avec Jérémy en tout cas. Cependant je suis un peu déçu car je trouve ça rapide et les producteurs me donnent l'impression que c'est Bonnie qui a envie de sauté sur Enzo et de le manger tout cru lol. Mais cela m'empêche pas d'aimer leur petites querelles, je trouve ça adorable. Ce qui me gêne aussi, c'est la relation Enzo/Lily, je trouve ça… dérangeant lol. Enfin j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va évoluer entre le vampire et la sorcière. Mieux j'espère ^^_

 _Encore merci d'avoir commenté et merci pour tes compliments. Ils me vont droits au cœur._

 **Zaza :** _Je suis ravie de voir que tu as suivie plusieurs de mes histoires, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci infiniment de ta review :-)_

 **Amel :** _Tes compliments me font rougir et me tiennent chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup. J'avais déjà pensé à faire des OS sur le Bonenzo mais pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment de temps. Je verrais ce que je peux faire -)_

 **Amlou** _: Tu peux être vraiment fière de tes commentaires car ils ont eut le don de me redonner le sourire alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. Franchement merci beaucoup de m'avoir remonté le moral. Je suis désolée du coup de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'espère que ce final te plaira, je n'aimerai pas te décevoir. Merci infiniment d'avoir recommandé cette fiction à ton amie, de l'avoir lu et de l'avoir commenté. Merci beaucoup (^-^)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !**

 **ATTENTION RATING : M (SOYEZ PREVENUES!)**

* * *

 _Elle se trouvait au milieu dans un vieil entrepôt. L'entrepôt de Mystic Falls. Bonnie connaissait cet endroit car elle y allait souvent avec Matt, Caroline et Elena pour jouer à cache-cache. Il faisait froid et sombre et l'atmosphère était étrange. Quelque chose clochait._

 _̶_ _Bonnie ?_

 _Quelqu'un venait de l'appeler. La sorcière Bennett tourna sa tête vers la droite pour voir la silhouette de Kai. Il était assis au sol, les mains liées._

 _̶_ _Kai ?_

 _̶_ _J'ai pas le temps donc je vais faire vite, se dépêcha de dire le sorcier. Il faut que tu m'aides Bonnie ! Valéry est une sale garce, elle m'a piégée et à la main sur un grimoire dangereux._

 _Bonnie leva un sourcil et allait dire quelque chose mais d'un seul coup, le corps de Kai disparu. La seconde suivante, Bonnie entendit une sonnerie…_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa automatiquement. Son portable était en train de sonner. Bonnie mit sa main sur son front légèrement perdue avant de prendre son Smartphone dans ses mains et de décrocher.

̶ Caroline ?

̶ _Bonnie il faut que tu viennes tout de suite chez moi. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important à toi et Matt._

Bonnie regarda son radioréveil, il était 8h20 du matin. Pourquoi Caroline voudrait-elle qu'elle vienne aussi tôt chez elle ? Quelque chose s'était passée ? Bonnie n'aimait pas cette situation.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

̶ _Rien ne vas Bonnie et c'est pour ça que tu dois venir le plus vite possible. Je t'attends dans 20 minutes._

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Caroline raccrocha son téléphone. Elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas pour son amie. Que voulait-elle lui dire ? Elle savait que Caroline l'avait dure, surtout quand elle avait appris que Stefan, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, avait essayé de tuer sa meilleure-amie. Peut-être il s'agissait de ça ? Caroline avait besoin de parler avec elle de tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Si c'était le cas, Bonnie allait répondre présente car elle aussi avait besoin d'en parler.

Sans tarder, la jeune métisse fila sous la douche tout en pensant au rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Kai lui demandait de l'aide et se plaignait de Valéry qui avait la main sur un grimoire dangereux. Son rêve ressemblait plus à une vision mais c'était impossible. Valéry n'était qu'une pauvre cruche. Cette peste rousse… Bonnie l'a détestait de tout son être. Elle n'était qu'une petite idiote sans cervelle tombée sous le charme sombre de Kai. Peut-être que le rêve qu'elle avait fait n'était que le fruit de sa haine envers elle et sa jalousie.

Jalousie.

Oui Bonnie était jalouse de Valery, elle l'admettait. Jalouse de l'attention que Kai lui donnait. Cela ne servait plus à rien de le nier. Bonnie Bennett était attirée par Kai Parker. C'était risible. Elle avait cette immense envie de le tuer, de le faire souffrir de ses mains mais elle avait tout aussi envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et bien plus encore.

̶ Stop Bonnie, murmura la sorcière, en éteignant l'eau de la douche.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Elle devait vite s'habiller rejoindre Caroline et Matt. Elle penserait au sorcier après.

{o}{O}{o}

Caroline ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant même que Bonnie ne toque.

̶ Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! S'exclama l'impatiente blonde.

Bonnie obtempéra mais pas sans avoir remarqué le visage pale de son amie et sa mine fatiguée. Elle avait aussi les yeux rouges et gonflés, signes qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit si ce n'est plus. Voir Caroline ainsi faisait mal à Bonnie. La jeune blonde ne méritait pas ces tourments et ce chagrin. Elle méritait le bonheur.

̶ Hey Bonnie.

Bonnie entra dans le salon et vit Matt assis sur le canapé.

̶ Bonjour Matt, salua la belle métisse en venant s'installer à côté de lui.

Bonnie allait demander à Matt comment il allait mais Caroline se plaça devant eux et prit la parole.

̶ Si vous êtes ici c'est que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer à tout les deux, commença-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

Bonnie et Matt savaient à ce moment présent que Caroline avait une chose plus que sérieuse à dire. Pour qu'elle vienne tout de suite sur le sujet, c'était une situation pressante, voire urgente.

̶ C'est grave ? Questionna Matt inquiet.

̶ Je peux t'aider Caroline si tu as besoin d'aide, enchaina Bonnie.

Caroline sourit à ses amis, contente de voir qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux. C'est pour cette raison que ce qu'elle avait à dire était difficile pour elle.

̶ Laissez-moi parler avant s'il vous plaît ! Supplia la blonde en mettant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ne m'interrompez pas sinon je ne vais jamais y arriver.

Matt et Bonnie se regardèrent avant de regarder leur amie. En même temps, ils firent un signe de tête. Caroline sourit avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

̶ Comme vous vous en doutez, ces derniers jours étaient éprouvants. Nous avons tous perdus Elena. Et non Bonnie je ne te blâme pas pour cela, rajouta rapidement la blonde. Mais pour moi ce n'est pas ça le pire, avoua la belle jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre. Stefan Salvatore, celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, a essayé de tuer ma meilleure-amie. Franchement, je croyais que c'était un mensonge au début. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je pensais même qu'il disait ça pour sauver son frère. C'est ce que je voulais croire mais la réalité est bien ici. Stefan a essayé plusieurs fois de te tuer Bonnie. Cette nouvelle m'a anéantie plus qu'autre chose. C'était la goutte de trop. Jamais on ne m'avait fait aussi mal au cœur, jamais on ne me l'avait brisé d'une telle manière.

Bonnie sentait son propre cœur s'étreindre de douleur. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cette situation avait littéralement brisée le cœur de Caroline. Elle se doutait que ce n'tait pas facile pour elle mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle souffrait autant.

̶ J'ai donc réfléchit sur ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux exactement mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas, continua l'ancienne Miss Mystic Falls. Je ne veux pas revivre un enfer pareil, je ne veux pas être entourée d'hypocrites, de menteur, de manipulateur. Je ne veux plus me faire torturer parce que j'ai été impliquée par les Salvatore dans leurs querelles passées. Je ne veux plus pleurer, je ne veux plus souffrir.

̶ Non tu ne vas pas éteindre tes émotions Caroline ? Demanda Matt en se levant du canapé.

Caroline sourit à son ami tout en lui mettant une main sur son épaule, le forçant gentiment à s'asseoir de nouveau.

̶ Non je ne vais plus le refaire, promit-elle.

̶ Alors que vas-tu faire ? Questionna Bonnie.

Caroline prit à nouveau une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

̶ Je m'en vais de Mystic Falls.

Bonnie et Matt regardèrent Caroline sans expression. Aucunes émotions ne semblaient paraître sur leur visage. Matt aurait aimé être choqué par cette nouvelle mais au fond, il se doutait que Caroline allait dire une chose pareille. Bonnie pensait la même chose. Qui voudrait rester dans cette ville de fou ? La où la mort était le premier mot descriptif de cette petite bourgade de Virginie.

̶ Pour aller où ? Interrogea l'ancien quater back.

Caroline regardait Matt puis Bonnie avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur la petite table en bois

̶ Nouvelle-Orléans...

Bonnie et Matt comprirent alors où se rendait exactement leur amie.

̶ Pourquoi là-bas ? Demanda Bonnie, voulant comprendre.

Si Caroline voulait vraiment ne plus souffrir ou côtoyer le danger la Nouvelle-Orléans n'était pas l'endroit idéal avec tout ce qui se passait…

̶ Hier soir j'ai appelé Klaus et je lui ai tout expliqué, avoua Caroline en se grattant le coude. Il a été patient avec moi et il m'a dit que je pouvais passer pour me changer les idées. J'ai refusé au début avant d'accepter. J'ai vraiment besoin de changement mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

̶ Je pouvais venir avec toi, intervient Bonnie.

̶ Non Bonnie. Ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai besoin de distance de toute cette situation, y compris toi.

Même si Caroline lui avait dit de ne pas le prendre mal, Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine. Cependant, elle comprenait ce que voulait son amie. Du recul.

̶ Je comprends, dit Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre. Si voir Klaus te permet de te changer les idées, alors pars. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois bien Caroline. Je ne te juge pas sur ton choix d'aller voir Klaus.

̶ Moi non plus, dit Matt. Tu fais ce que tu veux Caroline.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Elle essuya rapidement la goutte d'eau salée et se leva de la table en même temps que Matt et Bonnie se levèrent du canapé.

̶ Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit. J'avais tout fait pour revenir à Mystic Falls car c'était ma ville mais maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est la fuir. J'en ai marre de pleurer. J'en ai tellement marre.

Bonnie et Matt prirent Caroline dans leur bras pour un câlin collectif. Caroline pleurait à nouveau, amenant Bonnie à pleurer aussi car elle réalisait que son amie allait partir de la ville. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne la verrait plus autant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'étreinte prit fin. Caroline se mit à rire tout en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Son rire était plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

̶ Je pars dans deux heures. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir absolument de bonne heure.

̶ Déjà ? Cria Matt. Mais c'est tôt non ?

̶ Autant en finir au plus vite avec Mystic Falls. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'ai déjà fait mes bagages, dit-elle en montrant ses valises près de la cheminée.

En effet, Caroline avait déjà fait ses valises constata Bonnie ahurie. C'était rapide mais de Caroline ce n'était pas étonnant. Sa meilleure-amie avait la ferme envie de changer de vie. Elle était résolue.

̶ Tu reviendras à Mystic Falls ? Demanda Bonnie.

̶ Je n'en sais rien, avoua la belle blonde. C'est pour cette raison que je vais vous envoyer des billets d'avions régulièrement. Pour qu'on puisse se voir quand on en a envie. Promettez-moi de venir me voir !

̶ Bien sûr Caroline, répondirent Matt et Bonnie en même temps. Pourquoi on ne viendrait pas ? Poursuivit Matt.

̶ Parce que c'est Klaus que je vais voir…

̶ Nous n'aimons pas Klaus mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit pire que Stefan ou Damon. Au moins avec lui on sait à quoi s'en tenir, expliqua Matt avec une certaine colère.

Matt avait raison se dit Bonnie. Avec Klaus il n'y avait pas vraiment de manipulation, il était plutôt du genre direct. Enfin bref, Caroline allait le voir et il était hors de question qu'elle n'aille pas voir son amie à la Nouvelle-Orléans sous prétexte qu'il y avait Klaus et sa famille qui habitait là-bas. Non, Bonnie allait venir autant que possible mais en attendant, l'heure tournait et le départ de Caroline approchait à grand pas. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite.

̶ Et si nous profitons de notre dernière heure ensemble pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner ? Proposa la sorcière Bennett. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

̶ Je suis d'accord, s'empressa de dire Matt.

̶ Moi aussi mais vous avez vu mes yeux rouges et bouffis ? Je suis affreuse comme ça !

̶ On s'en fou de ce que pense les gens Care ! Allez viens !

Caroline finit par accepter mais pas sans passer par la salle de bain se maquiller. Pour la dernière fois, le petit groupe de trois se dirigea au Mystic Grill prendre un petit déjeuner très copieux. Ils discutaient de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, des moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles. C'était bizarre de se dire que ses moments heureux étaient tous avant la rencontre des Salvatore. Malheureusement, le petit déjeuner dû s'achever car l'heure était venue pour Caroline de partir.

La jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers sa voiture, Bonnie et Matt à ses pas.

̶ Bon le moment est venu, dit Caroline en se tenant devant ses amis. Vous aller me manquer.

̶ Toi aussi Care, dirent Matt et Bonnie en même temps.

Caroline s'approcha et enlaça Bonnie et Matt.

̶ Je vous appelle dès que je suis arrivée, chuchota-t-elle avant de terminer l'étreinte quelques secondes plus tard pour se diriger vers sa portière. A bientôt, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Caroline s'engouffra dans sa voiture et fit rugir son moteur. La voiture s'avança et commença à s'éloigner de ses amis. Un nouveau départ allait s'offrir à elle. Caroline klaxonna trois fois pendant que Bonnie et Matt firent signe de leur main. Finalement, la voiture de Caroline disparut et c'est à ce moment que Bonnie se permit de verser quelques larmes silencieuses.

̶ Ça va aller pour elle Bonnie, rassura Matt. Et si tu veux mon avis, toi aussi tu devrais quitter la ville. Je pense que moi aussi je vais partir, m'offrir un nouveau départ, avoua le blond aux yeux bleus avant de laisser Bonnie seule sur le parking du Grill.

Quitter la ville ? S'offrir un nouveau départ ? Partir ? Bonnie l'avait déjà envisagé mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais avec Caroline partie et Matt qui y songeait, il n'y avait plus rien qui la retenait ici. Partir prendrait alors tout son sens. Oui, partir serait la meilleure des idées. Mais partir où ? Elle n'avait nulle part ou aller. A moins que sa cousine Lucy pouvait l'héberger. Oui Lucy ! Il suffisait qu'elle l'appelle et qu'elle lui demande.

̶ Il faut que j'y réfléchisse avant, dit tout haut la sorcière.

Bonnie soupira avant d'aller vers sa propre voiture. Au moment où elle ouvrit la portière, un son strident s'empara de ses oreilles, la faisant crier.

̶ _Bonnie aide-moi…s'il te plaît !_

Le bruit strident s'arrêta après que cette phrase eut été formulée. Bonnie s'engouffra rapidement dans sa voiture, reprenant son souffle. Son cœur battait à la chamade. La voix qu'elle avait entendue, c'était celle de Kai.

C'était un message télépathique.

Il lui demandait de l'aide… Ce qui voulait dire que cette nuit ce n'était pas un rêve… Elle avait eut une vision. Kai était en danger. Il fallait qu'elle lui vienne en aide… ou pas…

C'est vrai ! Elle n'était pas obligée de le sauver. Au moins elle serait débarrassée de lui et des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

̶ Je serai débarrassée de lui pour toujours et à moi la nouvelle vie. Sans vampires, sans loup-garou, sans sorciers et sans Kai.

Oui, elle allait enfin être tranquille et pour de bon. Sans réfléchir une seconde de trop, Bonnie partit à son tour du Mystic Grill. Tant pis pour Kai, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

{o}{O}{o}

̶ Oh ce sort à l'air génial ! S'exclama Valéry en feuilletant le vieux grimoire. Il permet de voir le futur longtemps à l'avance et d'éprouver les sensations comme si on y était vraiment. Mais il rend le bénéficiaire du sort malade comme un chien à ce que je lis.

̶ Génial, prononça sans enthousiasme Kai.

̶ Et si on l'utilisait sur toi ? Proposa la vampiresse en se levant de la caisse en bois. Tu seras capable de voir comment je vais te tuer. Comme ça tu sentiras la douleur deux fois au lieu d'une.

Kai n'était pas enchanté de la proposition. Il ne voulait pas voir son futur surtout si c'était sa mort. Car oui, il savait qu'il allait voir sa mort. Bonnie n'allait pas venir le sauver. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Une partie de lui était littéralement anéanti tandis que l'autre était en colère. Pas en colère contre Bonnie mais contre lui-même. Comment, lui, Kai Parker avait pu se laisser berner ainsi ? Trop de confiance en lui peut-être ou alors c'était ce côté naïf de Luke…

Quoiqu'il en soit il avait merdé et ça le mettait en rage. Il ne pouvait rien faire, cette sale garce lui injectait de loin une dose de produit qui l'affaiblissait. Si elle le faisait de loin, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui vole sa magie.

̶ Alors, il me faut juste prononcer cette formule en utilisant ton prénom. Ah la magie noire est tellement plus facile et puissante que la magie blanche. C'est vraiment super, continua de babiller la rouquine en s'approchant de lui le grimoire dans les mains.

̶ Pourquoi gaspiller ton temps en essayant tes formules stupides sur moi ? Tue-moi tout de suite qu'on en parle plus et que je puisse enfin être libéré de la vue horrible qu'est ton visage. Tu sais, ce gros grain de beauté sous ton menton, on dirait vraiment une verrue !

Le sourire de Valéry s'estompa et son nez se pinça.

̶ _Monstras_ _fŭtūrus longinquus Kai Parker,_ cria-t-elle.

Kai sentit son corps de contracter d'un seul coup. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal. On aurait dit qu'un étau était en train de se serrer autour de son crâne. Son cœur s'accélérait et battait plus vite à chaque seconde. Il allait faire une crise cardiaque c'était horrible. Tout à coup, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se détendit. Les ténèbres l'envahirent.

̶ Petit impertinent…

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la nette impression qu'il allait recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui. Une visite extrêmement importante. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était bien habillé. Il portait un jean noir, avec un maillot blanc crème. Au dessus il portait une légère veste noire. Il s'était parfumé aussi car il savait que l'odeur jouait beaucoup dans la séduction du sexe opposé._

 _Il était en train de préparer un plat de chef, des pâtes carbonara… Bon ce n'était pas un plat prestigieux mais pour elle ça l'était. Il bouillonnait d'impatience, il la sentait s'approcher. Il pouvait ressentir sa magie. La revoir allait mettre fin à sa solitude et la monotonie de sa vie._

 _Cela faisait 7 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle l'avait laissé en plan devant chez elle après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir, qu'elle voulait recommencer sa vie à zéro et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un psychopathe tel que lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait mais que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avec un sourire comme il savait si bien les faire. Quand il l'avait dit, il était sûr de lui mais plus le temps passait et plus il perdait espoir. Il était même reparti à Mystic Falls pour la retrouver mais elle était partie de cette petite ville. Il avait essayé un sort de localisation mais cette chipie l'avait bloqué._

 _Mais aujourd'hui était le jour des retrouvailles. Bonnie Bennett allait toquer à sa porte d'ici 3,2,1…_

 _Toc, toc, toc._

 _Un sourire immense prit possession de ses lèvres. Il devait certainement avoir l'air d'un idiot mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il dû s'empêcher de courir jusqu'à la porte, il devait garder contenance. Il était Kai Parker._

 _Avec une marche mesurée mais ferme, il se dirigea donc jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand pour y découvrir sa sorcière préférée. Elle était magnifique mais le plus beau était sans nul doute ses yeux qui brillaient avec une détermination immense._

 _̶_ _Tiens, tiens, tiens si ce n'est pas Bonnie Bennett…_

 _Kai n'eut pas le temps de terminer car Bonnie le prit par le col de sa veste._

 _̶_ _Tais-toi Kai !_

 _La seconde suivante, Bonnie posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kai qui était agréablement surpris par la fougue de sa sorcière. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser en plaquant Bonnie contre lui, voulant la sentir de tout son corps. Leur baiser était un vrai feu d'artifice mais Kai savait que pour lui c'était insuffisant. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Brisant leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, Kai en profita pour planter des petits baisers sur la mâchoire de la sorcière, puis derrière son cou. Bonnie en frissonna de plaisir. Envahi par le désir et la passion le jeune Parker descendit ses mains pour arriver aux fesses de Bonnie avant de la soulever. La belle métisse enroula ses jambes contre sa taille sentant à quel point il la désirait. Elle en était que plus fiévreuse._

 _Voulant continuer leur échange dans un lieu plus privé, Kai entra à l'intérieur de la maison et referma la porte avec sa magie. Il voulait continuer leur échange dans un lit bien douillet mais Bonnie murmura le mot table. Kai tourna sa tête vers la droite pour voir son bureau à quelques mètres._

 _̶_ _Madame est impatiente ? Taquina-t-il_

 _Bonnie roula des yeux avant de se frotter contre le membre dur de Kai. Le sorcier ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir avant de se diriger rapidement vers le bureau, balayant d'une seule main tout les objets qui encombrants. Il y déposa Bonnie qui enleva son maillot. La poitrine ni petite et ni volumineuse de la sorcière s'offrait à sa vu et Kai n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, toucher cette partie. Sans tarder, il caressa délicatement le sein gauche de la belle métisse qui soupira de plaisir, sa deuxième main passa aussi à l'action, atténuant les soupirs contents de la somptueuse métisse. Il embrassa de nouveau Bonnie à pleine bouche tout en continuant son petit massage. Ses lèvres quittèrent rapidement celles de Bonnie pour aller vers son lobe d'oreille, puis sa mâchoire, son cou et le téton droit de Bonnie qui haleta. Le corps de la sorcière était en train de s'enflammer partout où les lèvres de Kai passaient. Elle se sentait si vivante, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser._

 _N'y tenant plus et voulant aussi voir ce que cachait Kai, elle enleva la veste du sorcier et l'obligea à lever les mains pour qu'elle puisse enlever son maillot, son regard vert forêt ne quittant pas un instant celui de Kai. Elle aussi, parcourut le torse de Kai avec des petites caresses qui lui faisait plaisir. Mais la tension était si forte pour tout les deux. Ils avaient besoins de plus et maintenant._

 _Kai retira son jean et son caleçon. Par reflexe, Bonnie avait détourné le regard alors que ses joues viraient rouge tomate. Kai sourit amusé par la réaction pudique de Bonnie. Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder._

 _̶_ _Je sais qu'il est intimidant mais il ne te fera que du bien…_

 _Bonnie avait envie de le gifler pour cette réplique déplacée mais elle était trop excitée. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait refoulée son désir pour lui._

 _Kai embrassa son front puis son nez avant de retrouver ses lèvres. De sa main droite, il appuya sur la poitrine de Bonnie pour la forcer à s'allonger sur le bureau. Bonnie ne résista pas, bien au contraire. Les mains de Kai descendirent sous une caresse sensuelle vers le jean de la belle métisse. Il déboutonna le bouton et descendit la fermeture. Bonnie leva les fesses et Kai enleva d'un mouvement lent et sensuel son pantalon. Les pupilles de Kai se dilatèrent quand il vit que la petite coquine ne portait pas de culotte._

 _̶_ _Pas de soutien-gorge et ni de culotte ? Questionna-t-il la voix rauque. Vilaine fille !_

 _Kai fit un léger baiser sur la partie intime de la sorcière et sans plus tarder il se positionna entre les jambes de Bonnie et d'un coup de hanche, pénétra son intimité. Tout les deux lâchèrent un soupir de pur plaisir. Enfin la tension sexuelle entre les deux allait être satisfaite. Doucement, Kai commença à faire des vas et viens, sa main sur la poitrine de Bonnie pour la laisser allonger contre le bureau._

 _̶_ _Plus vite, marmonna Bonnie._

 _Kai était plus que ravi de répondre à cette requête. Il accéléra le mouvement pour son plus grand plaisir et celui de sa sorcière qui se redressa avec une force surhumaine pour faire face à Kai. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. On pouvait y lire leur désir et leur passion. Bonnie enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kai pendant qu'il en faisait de même mais autour de sa taille. Bonnie sentait qu'elle allait exploser à l'intérieur, elle y était presque._

 _̶_ _Kai, souffla-t-elle._

 _Kai accéléra encore plus le rythme, recevant un grognement de pur délice de la part de Bonnie. Cependant, il diminua fortement le rythme obtenant un râle et un regard noir de sa petite sorcière._

 _̶_ _C'est pour m'avoir fait attendre 7 mois, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, demi-sourire aux lèvres._

 _Bonnie bougea elle-même contre Kai qui finit par reprendre son rythme. Il ne fallait pas attendre longtemps avant que Bonnie n'explose de joie, criant le nom de Kai comme s'il était une divinité. Kai croyait perdre la tête quand il sentit la féminité de Bonnie se serrer contre son membre et déverser son nectar. Kai continua ses vas et viens quelques secondes de plus avant de ressentir son propre orgasme._

 _̶_ _Bonnie, susurra-t-il croisant le regard euphorique de la sorcière._

 _Bonnie qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle caressa la nuque de Kai avant de l'embrasser avec passion._

 _̶_ _Je devrais t'éviter mais c'est impossible. Je crois que j'ai jamais eu de chance dans mes relations, lâcha-t-elle près de son oreille. Tant pis !_

 _̶_ _Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Rigola-t-il en caressant les courbes de son corps. Je suis la chance de ta vie et depuis le début Bonnie Bennett, taquina le jeune Parker._

{o}{O}{o}

Kai ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. La première chose qu'il vérifia fut son corps. Il était habillé. Habillé. Une déception immense l'envahit tout à coup. C'était un rêve ? Il venait de rêver ? Pourtant tout paraissait si réel. Bordel il avait toujours son Kai junior au garde à vous.

̶ Bonnie Bennett ? Murmura Valéry avec venin. Tu aurais du voir ta mort vu que c'est ton seul avenir. A moins que tu ne meurs avec Bonnie ?

Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Kai avec un sourire. Ce qu'il avait vu était son avenir. Alors là waouh !

Waouh !

Waouh ! Waouh ! Waouh !

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant. Dans son avenir lui et Bonnie se rapprochaient intimement. C'était merveilleux. C'était grandiose. C'était exceptionnel. C'était chaud…

Chaud, il avait chaud.

Kai ne se sentait pas bien. Il toucha son front pour sentir qu'il était en sueur. Une quinte de toux s'empara de lui. Son nez commençait à couler. Il faisait de la fièvre. Il était vraiment mal.

̶ Ah les effets secondaires du sort, s'extasia Valéry. Alors qu'as-tu vu dans ta vision ? M'as-tu vu en train de te voler tes pouvoirs avec un sortilège noir ? M'as-tu vu te dessécher ?

̶ Je…Je, Kai ne put parler car sa toux devenait de pire en pire.

A chaque fois qu'il toussait, il avait l'impression que du papier de verre se frottait contre les parois de sa gorge.

̶ Oh laisse tomber voyons ! Je commence le sort tout de suite, j'en ai marre d'attendre. J'ai assez expérimenté de sorts pour savoir que ce grimoire est une vraie arme de destruction.

Valéry alla dans la pièce voisine du vieil entrepôt. Elle avait les bougies noires, l'encens de dragon et le venin de cobra noir. Elle revint avec tous ces ingrédients et dessina un triangle sur le sol. Elle disposa les bougies noires sur chaque pointe du triangle. L'encens au milieu du triangle et le venin de serpent sur le front brulant de Kai qui commençait à voir flou.

̶ Ce sort va me demander une tonne de concentration mais j'y arriverai.

Valéry s'assit sur le sol en style indien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux avant de débuter son sortilège. Kai n'entendait que des petits murmures en latin, il se sentait faible et raplapla. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cette sale garce. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son avenir le montrait en train d'assouvir son désir pour Bonnie ? Etait-ce une illusion ?... Si c'était le cas il était déçu, énormément déçu. Quoiqu'il avait vraiment ressenti les sensations mais en vrai, cela aurait été mieux.

Kai se mit à hurler soudainement, sentant sur son front une brûlure abominable. Il sentait ses pouvoirs quitter son corps. Valéry était au milieu de son saleté de sort. Son sort était rapide mais il lui demandait beaucoup de concentration. Si seulement il pouvait se libérer. Mais c'était impossible. Il était trop faible et Valery gagnait en puissance.

Elle allait bientôt terminer son sort. Elle sentait les pouvoirs de Kai venir à elle. Ils étaient puissants, si puissants. Il fallait qu'elle continue et qu'elle se concentre encore plus. Elle continua à scander son sort quand tout à coup, elle sentit un pieu en bois transpercer son corps. Du sang commença à couler de sa bouche et d'autres murmures se firent entendre. Quelqu'un était en train de lui jeter un sort.

Valery mit sa main derrière son dos et enleva le pieu en bois dans un grognement féroce. Elle se releva avec difficulté et fit demi-tour pour faire face à une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ici. Bonnie Bennett.

̶ Toi, cria-t-elle.

Bonnie plissa les yeux et Valery se retrouva propulsé contre les caisses en bois de l'entrepôt. L'hérétique fut empalé par le ventre, ce qui la ralentit suffisamment pour permettre à Bonnie de s'approcher d'elle et de lui jeter de l'eau en pleine figure.

̶ Non…non, susurra-t-elle tentant vainement de se défaire de sa situation.

̶ Quoi ? Questionna Bonnie en levant un sourcil. Tu n'as pas lu un sort de magie noir qui pourrait me détruire ? Dommage, il t'aurait peut-être servi. En attendant sale garce : _Phaesmatos Incendia._

Le corps de Valéry prit feu sous ses hurlements. Bonnie tourna le dos, ne voulant pas regarder ce spectacle barbare. Elle se dirigea vers Kai qui était inconscient et recouvert de sueur. Cette vision ne lui plaisait guère. Il paraissait si vulnérable à cet instant. Elle aurait pu le tuer si facilement. Elle y pensait mais au final elle en était incapable. Et ça l'énervait.

̶ Cet abruti ! Pouffa-t-elle avant de le détacher.

Elle allait devoir le trainer jusqu'à sa voiture. La poisse…

{o}{O}{o}

Quand Kai ouvrit les yeux, il vit un plafond blanc et des murs blancs. La première chose qu'il pensa fut qu'il était au paradis. Ce monde où tout est blanc, or, argent mais surtout blanc. La deuxième à laquelle il pensa fut le mot impossible. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, il était impossible qu'il soit au Paradis. Ce qui l'attendait, lui, c'était l'Enfer. Or, il n'était pas en enfer. Mais alors, où était-il ?

Intrigué, il se redressa et s'aperçu en observant attentivement son environnement qu'il était dans un salon. Il était donc vivant ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se pinça la joue. Non il ne rêvait pas non plus. Il était bel et bien vivant.

̶ Enfin tu es réveillé ! S'exclama une voix féminine qui lui procura des frissons.

̶ Bonnie ?

La jeune sorcière Bennett était assise sur un fauteuil avec le grimoire aux formules destructrices qu'il avait convoité ainsi que Valery.

Valery, cette garce il voulait l'étriper, la mettre en charpie. Dominé par ses pulsions meurtrières, Kai se leva du canapé d'un bond les poings serrés avant de grogner.

̶ Elle va me le payer, cracha-t-il.

̶ Trop tard je l'ai brûlé vive, discuta Bonnie avant d'attiser le feu de la cheminée avec sa magie.

Kai laissa échapper un « oh » avant de se mettre à sourire bêtement.

̶ Quoi ? Cracha Bonnie. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

̶ Tu es venu me sauver Bon-Bon, taquina Kai fier de sa sorcière et heureux. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu tiens énormément à moi !

Bonnie referma violemment le grimoire et se leva du fauteuil, le vieux livre dans ses mains.

̶ Même pas en rêve Kai, rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Si je suis venue c'est pour tuer Valery et récupérer ce fameux grimoire hyper dangereux. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire avec ?

̶ Un peu car je convoitais moi-même ce grimoire, avoua Kai en s'approchant de Bonnie. Valery était la seule à savoir où il pouvait bien se cacher et je l'ai utilisé pour qu'elle me le donne mais au final c'est elle qui m'a utilisé, termina le sorcier en s'arrêtant face à la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Ce qui est étonnant ! Je croyais que le grand Kai Parker gagnait toujours ! Sans mon intervention tu serais mort.

̶ Même les meilleurs ont des moments de faiblesse, grogna Kai avant de tendre sa main subitement. Je peux jeter un œil à ce grimoire ? Je meurs d'envie de connaître les sorts qu'il contient, ça me perturbe. Je dois dire qu'ils sont puissants. Tu savais qu'il y a un sort qui peut te montrer ton futur ? Questionna-t-il en prenant une voix sensuelle. Mais à ce qu'il parait il y a des effets secondaires mais je suis sûr que ça vaut largement le coup…Oh oui ça valait largement le coup, chuchota-t-il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Bonnie ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et ni pourquoi il la regardait avec autant d'intensité et de désir mais une chose était sûre, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si elle allait se faire manger toute crue.

̶ Bien sûr tu peux le regarder, répondit-elle en avalant sa salive.

Bonnie tendit le livre à Kai qui avait un sourire aussi large qu'une banane. Cependant, au moment où il allait toucher le grimoire, Bonnie fit subitement demi-tour et le jeta dans la cheminée.

̶ Tu peux le regarder brûler.

̶ Bonnie ! Cria Kai en levant ses mains en l'air. Non, non, non, non Bonnie ! Termina-t-il ses mains sur sa tête.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait de brûler le livre le plus puissant du monde.

̶ T'es folle ? T'es consciente de ce que tu viens de faire ?

̶ Oui ! Je viens de sauver le monde de ce grimoire. Valery l'avait en sa possession et voulait apparemment imposer sa loi. Et toi je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu aurais fait avec, accusa Bonnie sans crainte.

Kai mit sa main sur son cœur, faisant mine d'être blessée.

̶ Qui sait le jour où tu es d'humeur noire parce que le serveur t'aura donné du Pepsi alors que tu voulais du Coca et que tu décides d'utiliser un sort maléfique sur ce pauvre homme…

̶ Tout le monde sait que le Pepsi est moins bon que le Coca. C'est prouvé scientifiquement ! Cria Kai en regardant le livre brûler.

Bonnie avait de la chance d'être Bonnie sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Heureusement aussi qu'il avait cette vision du futur.

̶ Bien maintenant que toutes mes affaires sont réglées, je peux enfin commencer ma nouvelle vie, dit Bonnie avec un sourire radieux avant de prendre la main de Kai.

Le sorcier s'efforça de ne pas repenser aux images de leurs ébats face à ce contact. C'était difficile mais il y arriva. Il méritait une médaille même.

Bonnie ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, lâcha la main de Kai et le poussa à l'extérieur de chez elle.

̶ Maintenant que les hérétiques sont tous morts, qu'Alaric à rejoint ta sœur au ciel, que Jérémy a retrouvé ses parents, que Damon est plongé dans un long sommeil et que Stefan souffre le martyr car son frère l'a rejeté ainsi que Caroline et que le grimoire est poussière, il ne reste plus que tu t'en ailles pour que ma nouvelle vie commence ! Déclara Bonnie. Merci de m'avoir aidé à m'épanouir pour que je sois plus égoïste mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

̶ Quoi ? Questionna sombrement Kai. Tu n'as pas tué Damon ? Questionna-t-il furieux.

̶ Non car ce n'est pas lui qui a causé tout ces accidents mais Stefan.

̶ Quoi ? Questionna à nouveau Kai sombrement. Tu n'as pas tué Stefan ?

̶ Non car la mort serait trop douce pour lui. Il devra vivre avec sa culpabilité et sans le soutien de son frère et Caroline. S'il éteint ses émotions, mon sort sur lui s'activera et il connaîtra les souffrances qu'inflige une morsure de loup-garou.

̶ C'est pas mal, reconnu Kai. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne Bon-Bon et tu veux savoir quoi ?

̶ Non merci ! Adieu Kai et bonne route, dit rapidement Bonnie avant de retourner chez elle. Cependant, au moment de fermer la porte, Kai l'en empêcha en mettant son pied.

̶ J'ai l'impression que tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette, accusa-t-il.

̶ Je voyais plutôt ça comme une chance de t'en aller vivre ta vie librement mais si tu as cette impression, libre à toi.

Kai plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas comment Bonnie réagissait. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se débarrasse de lui !

̶ Tu me blesses énormément Bonnie. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais tombée sous mon charme…

̶ Tu crois extrêmement mal, répliqua vivement Bonnie en essayant de refermer sa porte mais impossible.

̶ Ta réaction vive m'indique le contraire et la façon dont tu as répondu à mon baiser l'autre fois aussi…

̶ Si tu as envie de le croire tu es libre mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ! Affirma sans grande conviction Bonnie, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Maintenant pars Kai ! Je veux recommencer ma vie à zéro et il est hors de question qu'un psychopathe tel que toi en fasse parti. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? Questionna au bord des larmes.

Kai eut un moment d'égarement en voyant les yeux de Bonnie s'embuer. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient emplit de liquide transparent ? Pourquoi allait-elle pleurer ? A cet instant, l'humour n'était pas permis. Il ne voulait pas la faire se sentir mal. Avant il s'en fichait mais maintenant que les émotions de Luke étaient présentes, il était plus attentif au bien-être des autres…enfin de Bonnie surtout.

̶ Je comprends, dit-il tout à coup sans même réfléchir. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord pour que tu m'effaces de ta vie comme un malpropre. Pas après tout ça…

Bonnie fut surprise par cette phrase. Kai comprenait son besoin de renouveau ? Elle pensait qu'il allait refuser sa requête, qu'il allait la coller nuits et jours sans relâche. Pour une raison tout à fait connue, Bonnie fut légèrement déçue mais elle se reprit rapidement.

̶ Sois pas stupide, je sais que t'effacer totalement est impossible.

̶ Exactement, s'efforça de sourire Kai. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons Bonnie Bennett, dit-il avec un sourire ravageur et provocateur.

Kai recula son pied et prit un pas en arrière.

̶ Que ta nouvelle vie commence bien Bon-Bon ! Déclara-t-il en s'inclinant.

Le sorcier du Clan Gemini fit demi-tour et quitta le porche de Bonnie sous ses yeux confus, déçus… Kai perdit son sourire pour froncer les sourcils mais son sourire revint immédiatement sur ses lèvres quand une pensée éclair le frappa.

C'était comme dans sa vision du futur ! Il n'avait pas vécu cette scène dans sa vision mais elle avait été mentionnée dans sa tête :

 _« Cela faisait 7 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle l'avait laissé en plan devant chez elle après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir, qu'elle voulait recommencer sa vie à zéro et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un psychopathe tel que lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait mais que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avec un sourire comme il savait si bien les faire. »_

Sa vision du futur avait commencée ! C'était la situation là qui allait mener Bonnie à taper chez lui dans 7 mois pour enfin avouer son attirance pour lui. Alors ça c'était vraiment trop fort ! Heureux mais aussi excité, Kai se retourna pour voir Bonnie une dernière fois, pour essayer de mémoriser son visage pour les prochains mois à venir mais la sorcière Bennett avait déjà refermé la porte.

̶ Cache-toi Bon-Bon mais je sais comment cette histoire va se terminer dans 7 mois, rigola-t-il d'humeur guillerette.

Le sorcier fit à nouveau demi-tour avant de reprendre son chemin en sifflotant.

Il ne se posait qu'une question : Comment faire pour attendre 7 mois ?

Cela il ne l'avait malheureusement pas vu…

{o}{O}{o}

 _7 mois plus tard._

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus. Il lui manquait c'était évident. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui tout le temps. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il faisait, où il était. C'était pénible à la longue. Aussi pénible que le jour où il est parti sans difficulté. Ce jour là, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui impose sa présence, qu'il reste avec elle encore un peu. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait écouté, il avait compris son besoin de vivre une autre vie, de redémarrer quelque chose de sain. Son attitude et sa réaction ne ressemblait pas à celle du vrai Kai… A moins qu'il sache une chose qu'elle ignorait… Non elle était parano !

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'accepter entièrement ses désirs sombres avec le maléfique sorcier. Elle en avait marre de résister à ses envies. Or, elle avait envie de Kai. Maintenant et tout de suite.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était devant sa porte. Elle savait où il habitait car elle avait fait un sort de localisation. Nerveuse, elle toqua à la porte. Trois fois.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Elle imaginait déjà son sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres et elle imaginait déjà sa réplique sarcastique. Cela allait l'agacer mais c'était tout là le charme de Kai.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître le jeune sorcier vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un maillot blanc crème et d'une veste légère noire. La première chose qui frappa Bonnie fut son odeur. Il sentait si bon à cet instant.

̶ Tiens, tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Bonnie Bennett…

Et voilà sa petite réplique sarcastique. Bonnie ne laissa pas le temps à l'ainé des Parker de terminer car elle le prit agressivement par le col de sa veste et l'abaissa à son niveau.

̶ Je sais que je ne l'ai pas dit dans ma vision mais ça fait 7 mois que j'attends ce moment, susurra Kai.

Bonnie ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et elle s'en fichait. Elle était trop aveuglé par son envie.

̶ Tais-toi Kai !

La seconde suivante, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kai…

Le sorcier Parker savait exactement ce qui allait se passer ensuite mais une chose était sûre. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir réellement ses désirs avec Bonnie tout comme il allait satisfaire les siens.

Tout était parfait. Tout était bien qui terminait bien. Damon était endormi, Stefan était accablé, Jérémy et Alaric étaient morts. Elena-Regardez-moi-Gilbert était dans le coma et enfin **Bonnie vivait pour elle-même à présent**.

Il n'y avait que lui et elle. Elle était toute à lui et rien qu'à lui. Et c'était tout ce qui importait au final.

{B}{O}{N}{U}{S}

 _[_ _…] Ce jour là j'ai cédé à mes pulsions. Je suis allée retrouver Kai et je lui ai sauté dessus sans relâche. Je n'ai eu aucun regret. Aucun. Pourtant, Kai est un monstre ! Il a tué ses frères et sœurs. Il a rendu la vie d'Alaric un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il se suicide. Il nous a lié toi et moi et surtout il a tué Jérémy. Toutes ses raisons auraient dû me pousser loin de lui mais non, j'étais happé par lui. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre car tu as vécu la même chose avec Damon… Ne me dit surtout pas que c'est différent Elena. Car Damon à tué plus de monde que Kai. Il était lui aussi un être sauvage et sans cœur. Mais tu as réussi à le changer._

 _Comme tu te doutes mon attirance pour Kai n'était pas que physique. Il y avait un lien émotionnel entre lui et moi. Bizarrement, nous ne pouvions nous séparer. Pourtant il m'exaspérait et je suis sûre qu'il en pensait tout autant de moi. On se disputait souvent mais nous revenions toujours l'un vers l'autre avec des réunions plus qu'explosives. Mais un soir, j'ai fait une petite erreur. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Tu aurais vu son sourire Elena, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vu. Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi heureux sur son visage. C'est à cet instant que je me suis demandé comment il avait pu commettre toutes ses atrocités. Il était différent. Bien sûr il reste toujours aussi égoïste, dangereux, manipulateur surtout quand il s'agit de me protéger de ceux qui ont croisés notre route et nous voulaient du mal mais il ne tuait plus sans aucune raison. Et pour moi ça signifiait beaucoup._

 _Ce sourire heureux et content, je l'ai retrouvé 9 mois plus tard..._

 _Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Oui ? Bingo Elena tu as bien deviné. Je suis tombée enceinte le soir ou je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et qu'il m'a retourné mon je t'aime. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais sous le choc. Je n'avais jamais envisagé d'avoir des enfants avec Kai. Je ne savais pas comment le lui dire car je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Au final, je ne lui ai pas dit mais le soir même, il est revenu à notre maison avec une poussette et un berceau… Ce crétin avait déjà senti depuis plusieurs jours que j'étais enceinte et ne m'avait rien dit. Je lui ai fait la tête trente secondes avant de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Il m'a simplement embrassé et dit que j'étais merveilleuse. Encore un autre choc._

 _Le 24 Aout 2019 j'accouchais donc de notre fils Kylian Parker. Le portrait craché de son père sauf pour sa peau au teint hâlé. Tu verrais ses yeux Elena, ceux de son père. Notre fils est magnifique et grâce à lui j'ai pu devenir une mère exemplaire. C'était difficile au départ car je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Kai se débrouillait mieux que moi, surement parce qu'il s'était occupé de ses frères et sœurs quand il était plus jeune. Au départ j'étais jalouse de voir qu'il faisait un bon père. J'attendais secrètement qu'i fasse une erreur, j'espérais qu'il en fasse une mais rien… Et tant mieux…Je me sentais nulle et inutile mais Kai m'a affirmé le contraire._

 _Enfin bref, tout ce que tu dois savoir Elena c'est que Kai et Kylian m'ont rendu heureuse. C'est ce qui compte non ?_

 _Ah laisse-moi te parler aussi de Caroline. Tu sais qu'elle est partie rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Oui elle te l'explique certainement dans le journal qu'elle tient. Etonnamment, (note l'ironie et le sarcasme), Caroline n'est jamais revenue. Tu devines pourquoi ? Et oui, elle est tombée définitivement dans les bras de Klaus et s'est même mariée avec lui. Tu verrais comment elle est heureuse avec, c'est si rafraichissant à voir. Elle s'occupe d'Hope comme si c'était sa propre fille. Tout les deux mois, je vais avec Kai et Kylian les voir. Tu ne vas pas le croire mais Klaus et Kai s'entendent à merveille. Caroline et moi avons cru qu'ils allaient se quereller pour savoir qui était le plus machiavélique mais non. D'un côté tant mieux._

 _Chose la plus étonnante c'est qu'une mon Kylian et Hope sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés à leur tour. Tu aurais vu le cinéma Elena. Caroline et moi étions si heureuse de ce dénouement, Klaus et Kai un peu moins. Klaus a menacé Kylian de lui briser la nuque s'il faisait du mal à Hope et Kai à menacé Hope de la rendre hideuse si elle brisait le cœur de notre petit garçon… Au final, tout le monde fut heureux de leur union._

 _Puis il y a Matt. Il n'a jamais quitté Mystic Falls comme il me l'avait dit. Au contraire, il est resté est en est devenu le Sheriff. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la ville car c'était la sienne et qu'il se devait de la protéger. C'est ce qu'il à fait. Plus aucune créature surnaturelle ne vit à Mystic Falls maintenant. Bien sûr, Matt n'a pas fait ça tout seul. Le sheriff adjoint, Heather Kant, une chasseuse de vampire l'a aidé. Cette aventure les a rapprochés. Ils se sont mariés et ont eut trois magnifiques enfants, Rose, Vickie et Jérémy…_

 _Malheureusement, Matt mourut à l'âge de 65 ans. La maladie l'a emporté pour qu'il rejoigne sa sœur. Bien évidemment, sa mort allait entraîner le réveil de quelqu'un que nous connaissons que trop bien._

 _Damon Salvatore…_

 _Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. Mais quand je suis allée à l'enterrement de Matt, je l'ai vu derrière un arbre en train de me regarder attentivement. Je sentais sa confusion mais aussi sa colère. La première question qu'il m'a demandée fut si j'étais folle avant qu'il n'enchaîne avec d'autres comme : Pourquoi j'étais avec Kai et pourquoi j'avais eut un fils avec lui. Pourquoi Caroline était avec Klaus. Quand je lui ai tout expliqué, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir mais il a tenu bon. Il a fait la tête un bon moment avant de me demander : Pourquoi tu parais avoir 40 ans alors que tu en as 65 ?_

 _C'est simple, c'est parce que je suis une sorcière et que j'utilise des herbes, pareil pour Kai. Tu ne m'en veux pas de prolonger ma vie Elena ? Au début je ne voulais pas mais j'ai envie de voir mon fils et ma belle-fille s'épanouir, de rester auprès de Kai même si des fois je l'envoi valser contre les murs…_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, Damon a appris à vivre avec ce grand changement. Tous les jours, il me demandait si je lui pardonnais. Je lui répondais non à chaque fois mais j'ai finis par le lui accorder sous le conseil de Kylian. Damon vient nous visiter le mardi et le samedi au grand agacement de Kai qui ne le supporte pas. Damon non plus ne l'aime pas et c'est normal car c'est de sa faute si tu n'es pas là. Mais bon…_

 _Damon n'a pas cherché à retrouver Stefan. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ou il est à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être en Inde ? La réponse m'importe peu à vrai dire._

 _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je quitte cette Terre heureuse. J'ai vécu 119 ans tout en ayant l'air d'en avoir 60. C'est vraiment cool d'avoir cet avantage quand on est sorcière. Je vais pouvoir rejoindre Kai. Il ne m'aura pas attendu longtemps. 2 jours. Il est mort en me protégeant. Je n'ai pas vu l'hybride se jeter sur moi. J'étais trop concentrée à protéger Kylian… Kai s'est jeté devant moi et c'est lui qui a pris le coup mortel mais pas sans avoir tué ce salopard d'hybride. Sa mort m'a anéanti. Physiquement je vais bien, je le sais que je n'ai rien de grave mais le chagrin est si grand qu'il va m'emporter, je le sens._

 _Damon dit que je suis stupide, que je devrais trouver une raison de rester. Kylian, Hope, mes petits-enfants et Caroline ont encore besoin de moi mais c'est faux. Ils sont tous courageux et fort. Ils continueront à vivre leur vie. Moi je ne peux pas la continuer sans Kai. Et je sais que Damon comprend. C'est étrange, je vois dans ses yeux azurs la tristesse au moment où je lui dis que je veux partir. Pourtant il devrait être heureux Elena._

 _Car maintenant, c'est enfin à toi de vivre ta vie._

 _Bonnie Bennett Parker._

* * *

 **N/A :** **Voilà comment se termine mon histoire vivre pour moi-même. Ce n'était pas comme cela que j'avais prévu de la terminer mais tant pis. Elle se termine plus joyeusement que prévu et certains préféreront comme ça.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente. Mon séjour à l'hôpital, mes devoirs à rattraper, mes cours et mes journées à rattraper en stage ne m'ont malheureusement pas aidé. J'étais trop crevée pour écrire mais je me suis motivée. J'espère vraiment que ce dernier chapitre n'était pas nul.**

 **Pour cela, laissez-moi votre avis :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end à tous et je vous dis peut-être à bientôt-bientôt…**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **(^** **̶** **^)**


End file.
